<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger in the Walls: Nightingale by OkwardVibez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904823">Stranger in the Walls: Nightingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkwardVibez/pseuds/OkwardVibez'>OkwardVibez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger in the Walls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Cast are Wanted Criminals, Childhood Memories, Children, Concentration Camps, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Levi and Farlan are Married, M/M, Miscarriage, Nazi Germany, On the Run, Pregnancy, Starting off Sweet and Simple, Things will Kick off Sooner or Later, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkwardVibez/pseuds/OkwardVibez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since they'd left. </p><p>Four long months. </p><p>So much had changed in such little time. And they had no idea when things would go back to what it once was. Sweet and simple. </p><p>Just as they gained a sense of stability, the reality came back to them. And they remembered the war that they were becoming more and more entangled in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Farlan Church, Mike Zacharias/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger in the Walls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we are; Part two.<br/>I'm not sure if this will be year by year (doubt it; I don't want to write 6 different parts) but this is (hopefully) going to be far shorter than the last part. Aiming for 40 chapters and capping it off at 65.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A nightingale fluttered across the sky as it looked for a perch. It was clear out. A bit cold, but it was pleasant. </p><p>It's been a while since (Y/n) went out for a walk. She'll have to make her husband take her on another date sometime soon. He's probably going to make the offer later, anyways.</p><p>The record played in the corner. It was new; One that she wasn't familiar with. She liked it though. It reminded her other her mother; Sweet and gentle as it echoed through the room. </p><p>A glance to the clock, and her coffee was brought to her lips. It wouldn't be long until the girls got up; <em>That's</em> when it got a bit loud. </p><p>She heard footsteps approaching, but (Y/n) kept her gaze on the window as the little bird settled on a lamppost. Her eyes floated up, only to watch the tower once again. </p><p>Paris really has been a breath of fresh air. </p><p>Warmth was felt against her back as Erwin pulled her close to him. His chin rested on her shoulder as his hands floated down to the small swell of her stomach, searching for hints of movement. </p><p>It wasn't planned, but (Y/n) realized that she hadn't bled since they were in Berlin; It was February at that point. They got the letter back within a week, and now they knew that there'd be a new addition in September. </p><p>She rested against his chest with a smile. She never expected to get pregnant so young, but she was okay with it. The panic didn't last long. Not after Erwin read the letter; He was struggling with a serious depressive episode, but seemed to get be improving with the idea of having a baby. </p><p>"I was wondering where you went," She felt him mumble against her neck. He never slept well without her there. </p><p>(Y/n) smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Had to go to the bathroom, and couldn't go back to bed. Decided to enjoy the silence while I could."</p><p>"Oh yeah; Addy's bringing the boys, huh?" Erwin asked as he sipped on her cup. He had a hint of stubble as he looked out the window with her.</p><p>"Yeah; Farlan's going with her to Charlie's appointment," She replied quietly. A hand went down to her stomach when she felt a bit of a kidney shot. A tiny one, but still a tad uncomfortable. </p><p>"So, just Levi, you, and me dealing with essentially <em>three</em> toddlers?" He joked, "Sounds easy enough, but I feel like this is going to be <em>fun</em>."</p><p>"I <em>know</em>, right," (Y/n) nodded with a bit of a scoff. She loved her nieces and nephews, but they were <em>so</em> loud. She couldn't be mad because they were little kids, but sometimes they drove her crazy. Uwe's been over a lot more since Adelaide had her youngest, but that's just because they'd barley moved out. He was used to Isabel and Milly.</p><p>He nodded as his hands settled on her waist to give her a kiss. "Well...I'll take on for the team and go get some stuff for them to bake or something? Levi and I can go ahead and take them to the park while you stay here with Luka?"</p><p>"Go ahead; if you want. And yeah, I should probably stay here then...Remember the last time she ate?"</p><p>"Ask Levi," Erwin shook his head. He felt bad; Whatever her condition was, it's gotten worse. It didn't help that she's basically gone mute an barely leaves her room. </p><p>She nodded after a moment. Hands brushed over his shoulders after she'd fixed his hair. "Alright. We should go and get in the shower while we can."</p><p>"Yeah- <em>Definitely</em>," He laughed after he'd stolen well over half of her coffee. The mug was set aside after a moment, "Come on. Otherwise, we'll <em>never</em> get the bathroom."</p><hr/><p>"<em>Auntie</em>!"</p><p>"Yeah, Izzy?" (Y/n) asked after a chuckle. </p><p>"Daddy says Auntie Addy is bringing Uwe and Charlie," Isabel replied with clear excitement- and a mouthful of pancakes. </p><p>Levi sipped on his tea, "<em>Don't</em> talk with your mouth full, baby."</p><p>"Oh- Sorry," She muttered as she chewed on a sausage. </p><p>"Anyways; Are you three going to be alright with them?" Farlan asked as he helped Milly with her banana slices, "I <em>know</em> how they get."</p><p>"Yeah, it's alright," (Y/n) replied as she collected the plate on the counter, "You're the best with them, but yeah. Go ahead; You need a break."</p><p>"I mean," Farlan replied with a chuckle. He knew <em>that</em> much, "They like Erwin, but he's more of 'dragon of the castle' while I'm the 'fairy God-father'."</p><p>"You're a da-<em>arn</em>. good one, too," Erwin replied with a chuckle- and a glance to Isabel, who liked to repeat what she heard. He knew he was a close runner up when it came to keeping the kids distracted, but <em>no one</em> topped Farlan; Especially when he told the kids stories. </p><p>Levi glanced to (Y/n) out of the corner of his eye. "Go and tell her to eat something; Otherwise I won't leave her alone until she does."</p><p>She remembered what her job was. "<em>Oh</em>- yeah, alright."</p><p>Turning away from the table, (Y/n) hurried down the hall. She looked to the pictures on the wall as she went; some of her family with Kenny and her mom, some of Levi and Farlan's brood, and even one of her and Erwin. Just so they had something on the wall before the baby came. </p><p>She reached the end of the hall; The quietest room. Not a lot of noise made it this far. That was why Farlan made sure Luka got it. </p><p>She gently knocked on the door. There wasn't a response; There never was. </p><p>It creaked open when she turned the handle. </p><p>Met by almost a pitch dark room, (Y/n) wandered in to find a huddle in the middle of the bed.</p><p>"...I brought you breakfast," She spoke quietly. She didn't know if Luka was awake or not. </p><p>It was near silent. </p><p>A disappointed sigh escaped her lips. She always felt bad coming in here; mainly because she <em>hated</em> it. The atmosphere was so different from the rest of the house. </p><p>Still; Erwin was the main one who tried to help Luka; Besides Levi. He'd voiced why- He felt bad about it, too. He said that it was the least he could do for Mike. </p><p>It didn't help that Anselm was the best with her. Fritz, too, but he was still a brother. </p><p>The plate was set on the table. (Y/n) took the cold leftovers; The dinner that wasn't even touched. </p><p>"...Levi says he wants you to eat it, otherwise he won't leave you alone," She mumbled as she glanced over to Luka. She was awake, but didn't seem to like that fact. The light caught her eyes behind the mess of hair. </p><p>Still. She <em>was</em> a smaller woman, but had lost too much weight. Levi said he wanted to admit her to the hospital, but Erwin was quick to argue against it. It all depended how she'd be at the end of the month.</p><p>Sighing once again, she turned to the door. May as well let her have her solitude; It was just about the only thing that she could have. </p><p>"Farlan wants you to start therapy, too...Says he doesn't like having you in such bad shape and not getting any help," (Y/n) tried again. She was waiting by the door by now; Hoping for even a whisper. </p><p>There was nothing. </p><p>Only the silence that dragged on.</p><p>Biting her lip, (Y/n) glanced around. There was a stuffed animal Anselm had gotten her, a bracelet that Fritz had made for her when they were little, and that embroidery on the wall. </p><p>It wasn't really much. A lot of their stuff was ditched at the plane.</p><p>She ducked out of the room after a moment. Wandering through the hall, she could already hear Isabel talking about a dream she had while Milly babbled. </p><p>Taking a seat beside Erwin, she exchanged a smile with him as they listened to their niece talking about dragons and fairies. </p><hr/><p>(Y/n) enjoyed a lollipop as she made lunch for the kids. Glancing up, she found Milly sitting with Levi while Erwin played tag with Uwe and Isabel. Their laughing and squealing was pretty loud, but as long as they got the energy out. </p><p>Chuckling to herself, she took her attention back to the cutting board. The sandwiches were cut in half and set on the plates. </p><p>"Hey," Her husband seemed to show up out of nowhere. </p><p>"What is it?" She asked him. She could already feel a hand on her waist as he pressed his lips to her temple. </p><p>He chewed on his lip for a moment. "You still wanna stay here while we take them down the street?" </p><p>"Sure," (Y/n) replied as she started taking the meals to the tables, "What time do you guys wanna go?"</p><p>Erwin took the last three platters that she'd missed, "After lunch. I'll go take her a plate," He replied as he took the last one towards the hall. </p><p>Nodding as she watched him go, she looked towards the living room while her hand brushed down her stomach. Isabel was helping Uwe build a block tower while Milly cuddled with Levi on the couch; As much as he pretended that he didn't like it, he loved when his daughters were in the mood to be sweet. </p><p>"Lunch is ready," She called to them. </p><p>"I'm not hungry," Isabel shrugged, "When can we go?"</p><p>"<em>After</em> you eat your food," Levi replied after a moment, "I'm <em>not</em> getting you something while we're out."</p><p>She frowned at that. "But, the place down the street has fries! Can't we just have fries? <em>Please</em>, daddy?" She tried. He usually gave in when she pouted.</p><p>He shook his head as he brought Milly over to her chair, "No. You had fries the other day. You can eat your lunch. If you behave and eat, then I might get you some. <em>Besides</em>, your aunt took the time to make it for you. You should say 'thank you' and eat it."</p><p>(Y/n) helped get Uwe up into the other highchair. He muttered a little '<em>thank you</em>' as he waited for Isabel. </p><p>"What if <em>Ellie</em> gets hungry?" She tried as she took her seat. "Uncle Erwin can't speak right; People are mean to him. <em>You'll</em> have to do the talking. And <em>we'll</em> all have to go along. You say we all get treated fair; If <em>Ellie</em> gets something, then can't <em>Uwe</em> and <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Levi just watched her for a moment, before he exchanged a look with his sister. Ellie was Milly; Farlan chose her first name. </p><p>"I <em>love</em> you, but you spent too much time alone with your father. Just eat your lunch, and keep Eliza out of it," He shook his head. It seemed like the attitude would be passed down. </p><p>Erwin sat beside (Y/n) after a moment, "Yeah. I think I'd appreciate it if <em>you</em> did the talking."</p><p>"Get better at pronouncing the words," Levi teased, "Maybe <em>then</em>, they won't try to bust your teeth out."</p><p>He exchanged a look with (Y/n) after that. The French were, <em>understandably</em>, not too partial to Germans. </p><p>She laughed at him for a moment. "He's got a point. Just go out and try to have some fun; <em>then</em> we can spend a while working on your pronunciation later."</p><p>"...I <em>hate</em> those sessions, but alright. That sounds fair," Erwin nodded with a bit of a sigh. It was something to do, and an excuse for them to have time to themsleves. </p><p>"Did you get the damned thing?" Levi asked after a few seconds of silence. He was helping Isabel cut the crusts off of her sandwich. </p><p>Erwin nodded as he sipped on a cup of milk. "Yeah. She was asleep and it was on the dresser."</p><p>Chewing on his lip, he nodded. "Alright. I called the place; Diamond should be replaced by the morning. <em>Hopefully</em>, we'll be fine until then."</p><p>"Can it get done any sooner?" (Y/n) asked him. She felt like it could be an issue. </p><p>Levi shrugged as he thought about it. "If we pay extra money. I don't care if we do, but...<em>ya know</em>."</p><p>"...I feel like you should," She replied after a moment. Chewing on an apple, a glance was sent to the clock, "Just because. I don't want her to wake up and freak out about it..."</p><p>"<em>Knock on wood</em>," Levi scoffed. He couldn't help but laugh when Isabel actually did. He went ahead a pressed a kiss to her head. </p><p>"<em>Alright</em>. Hurry up and eat your lunch," He chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "We gotta run by the jewelry store really quick, then you guys can go to the park and run around."</p><p>"Okay," Isabel nodded as she chewed on some berries. "Is Aunty coming?"</p><p>"No, she's staying home. The baby's making her sick again," Erwin replied. That was the only excuse that worked; <em>Otherwise</em>, she wouldn't stop trying to convince (Y/n) to come along. </p><p>She pouted for a moment. "Then make her stop. You haven't come to play with me for a while."</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> get your hopes up," Levi tried again; She was adamant that they were having a girl, and refused the prospect of a boy, "And she can't. That's just how having a baby is."</p><p>"How about you help me make some cookies later, huh?" (Y/n) asked in an effort to compromise. That would mean they'd need to run by the store, but it was better than nothing. </p><p>She beamed up as she glanced up to her father. Levi simply nodded; They needed some salt and milk, anyways. </p><p>"Can Uwe help? And Ellie?" Isabel asked as she chewed on her sandwich, "Is Uncle gonna wanna help?"</p><p>"Yeah, they can; Addy's probably gonna stay for dinner," (Y/n) replied. She was already thinking about the mess they were all gonna make. "And Erwin, you wanna help?"</p><p>His mind went back to last time, when Milly hadn't slept well and made him go and sit in the living room. He was still surprised by the attitude of these little girls. "Depends how your sister feels."</p><p>"<em>Well</em>, Ellie should get some sleep, then," Isabel replied; The statement was a bit condescending.</p><p>"...How is she supposed to sleep, when you keep running in and out of your room and waking her up?" Levi pointed out. He never understood these two.</p><p>Isabel shrugged, "She <em>should</em> sleep."</p><p>Levi nodded as he brushed a hand through Milly's hair. He sent a glance to his sister, a silent sigh escaping his lips. </p><p>"You guys have a good time," (Y/n) laughed as she bit into her ham sandwich. She knew she would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) sat on the couch as she flipped the page. It's been a couple of days since it'd been as quite as it was now. She let out a bit of a sigh as she adjusted for comfort. </p>
<p>A hand settled on her stomach when she felt more movements. The baby was always so energetic. Especially in the morning. </p>
<p>She sipped on her lemonade after a moment; Erwin had gone and made sure he had the stuff to make it for her. </p>
<p>Just as her hands reached for the blanket, the phone rang. </p>
<p>She'd <em>just</em> gotten comfortable. </p>
<p>Sighing to herself, (Y/n) stood to go and answer it. Farlan had a package or two, if she remembered correctly. It must be the lobby. </p>
<p>The call was a bit blunt, but it was the sweet lady from downstairs. It wouldn't be long, so she decided she may as well go and pick it up. </p>
<p>"...Yeah. I can; How much does it weigh? Yeah- <em>Oh</em>, that's fine. I just don't want to carry something heavy up fourteen levels," She chuckled as she played with the cord. </p>
<p>She listened for another moment or two. The lady always liked to talk; She must not have a lot of family. Farlan had invited her to their Christmas dinner, which was where her suspicions started.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be right down," (Y/n) nodded. The sooner she got off the phone, the sooner she could get back to her book. </p>
<p>Wishing a little goodbye, she turned to get a jacket before she could go out the door. It was always a bit chilly downstairs. </p>
<p>Sighing to herself, she grabbed the key to lock the door behind her.</p><hr/>
<p>"<em>Hm</em>?" (Y/n) asked as she looked over the little paper. There was a bit of a line, so it's been a bit of a wait. </p>
<p>"You'll have to sign to get the packages, dear," Célia laughed at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, alright," She nodded as she took the pen. Her signature went on the line at the bottom. </p>
<p>The pen was handed back once she finished. </p>
<p>"Thank you," (Y/n) smiled as she checked over the boxes once again. If she remembered correctly, one was a new sewing machine. </p>
<p>"No problem," Célia replied as the packagers were handed over, "Go ahead and take 'em. I got some stuff to do, so I won't talk your ear off today."</p>
<p>She nodded with a chuckle, "That's alright. I just need to go upstairs and make sure things are picked up. I'm thinking about a nice bath, personally."</p>
<p>"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful 'chore'. You have fun with that," The older woman laughed. She sat back at her desk as she looked over the papers in front of her. </p>
<p>"Alright," (Y/n) sighed as she lifted the boxes; They were light than expected, "I'll let you go. It was nice talking to you; You still up to come to dinner next week?"</p>
<p>Célia nodded with a grin, "Depends on how my week goes. It was nice seeing you too, dear."</p>
<p>They nodded to one another. Offering a wave, she turned back to the elevator. A glance was given to her watch as she hurried across the lobby. There was going to be an orchestra on the radio that she <em>really</em> wanted to listen to. </p>
<p>She stepped into it alone. Pressing the button for the fourteenth floor, she jumped with the little bolt as the cart began to move. </p>
<p>It took about a minute or two before the door opened to the familiar painting on the wall. It was one of the Eiffel tower; The view that made their apartment worth more than it should be. </p>
<p>Her steps echoed through the hall as she went. She met the end of the hall after a moment. Balancing the boxes on her hip, she dug around her pocket for the key. </p>
<p>Which fell <em>right</em> out and onto the ground.</p>
<p>Groaning to herself, (Y/n) set the boxes aside as she reached for it. She was to get the laundry started before two, and really just wanted to get going on her chores so she could enjoy the music. </p>
<p>The door was unlocked as she retrieved the packaged once again. She'd have to go and out them in the sewing room; Farlan was happy to have that back. Adelaide, Uwe, and Charlie were staying in ther--</p>
<p>She noticed the mess that was the living room. </p>
<p>Confused, she left the things on the ground by the door. Peeking around, she was wondering if Erwin and Levi had come back early, and the kids just went ahead and made a mess. </p>
<p>Instead, she was a bit surprised to find Luka sitting on the couch. She was clearly upset. </p>
<p>"...Are you alright?" (Y/n) asked curiously. This was...<em>New</em>, to say the least.</p>
<p>She was quiet for a moment. Not that it surprised her. Approaching around the couch, she noticed just how much of a mess there <em>really</em> was. Everything from the shelves were removed, as well.</p>
<p>"I lost my ring," Luka mumbled quietly. It was barley above a croak; She'd clearly been crying. </p>
<p>Oh- <em>Fuck</em>. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad; She thought Erwin told her about it. "<em>Hey</em>--"</p>
<p>"I just...<em>Come on</em>. I lost all of my pets. I lost my home. I lost my mom, my dad, and my brother. Just lost Mike, too. And to top it <em>all</em> off, I lost my baby," Luka continued. Her face buried in her hands as she spoke, "I lost everything <em>before</em>, and I lost it all <em>again</em>...I just <em>don't</em> understand <em>why</em>."</p>
<p>(Y/n) listened intently. That was the most she'd spoken since they got here. </p>
<p>She was trying to think about how to respond. What was she supposed to say?</p>
<p>"They're <em>gone</em>. I <em>know</em> they are. Let's be honest; The Reich didn't let them go," Luka replied as she finally looked up. She looked tired and thin. </p>
<p>(Y/n) hurried to try to offer some comfort. "Krueger said--"</p>
<p>"Krueger was just trying to spare our feelings; Let's be <em>realistic</em>. They're <em>traitors</em>. We all are. They blocked off all of the roads leaving Berlin because they caught on that we were leaving...It's just <em>us</em> now," She muttered with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>"But <em>fucking christ-</em> I just can't believe it. As much as I know that there's <em>nothing</em> to go back to, I can't tell you how desperate I am to go and look for them. That's the only reason I'm still here...I want to at least be able to give them a proper burial..."</p>
<p>Biting her lip, (Y/n) looked around for a moment. It wasn't something that they talked about a lot. Mainly because they didn't like the prospect of it all. </p>
<p>"You're talkative today," She muttered as a hand went up to run through her hair. They both knew that she didn't know how to respond. </p>
<p>"<em>Just tired</em>..."</p>
<p>"Of what?" (Y/n) asked quietly. She risked it and sat on the couch beside her. As much as she slept all the time, that wasn't the kind of exhaustion they were talking about. </p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment. They both seemed to be thinking about what to say to one another. </p>
<p>"I've <em>never</em> liked being treated like a child. I've spent <em>six years</em> of my like that way, and I'm <em>tired</em> of it. So <em>unbearably</em> tired of it...I don't like being babied...The thing that I <em>don't</em> like, though, is that I <em>need</em> people to fucking baby me," Luka sighed as she glanced down to her nails. They needed a trim. </p>
<p>There was a pause of silence. They had that sense of familiarity from months ago. It wasn't awkward, to their surprise. </p>
<p>(Y/n) nodded as she thought about it for a moment. "Well, I don't want to sound mean, but you don't really do much...I understand that it's been hard, but you've just shut down, and we don't know what to do. We don't mean to make you feel that way; We're trying to help, is all..."</p>
<p>"I understand that, but I'm just...<em>I hate it</em>. All of it. I'll be honest here, I don't even care to be alive anymore. I just want to go home and be with my dad, Lev, and Mike...But I doubt that's never gonna happen."</p>
<p>She watched the brunette for a moment. The adults were definitely going to get together and talk about it after the kids went to bed. "Don't be pessimistic...Krueger said they're all alright; He just doesn't know where they are."</p>
<p>"Because he's just trying to spare our feelings. If they were <em>really</em> fine, then he would know where they are. He can't even tell us if they're still living at their old homes. They've been hanged for treason; Let's be reasonable."</p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em> talk like that. It doesn't do anything but make things worse...Don't think like that, either. I spent two years doing that. It's not worth it," (Y/n) replied quietly. She was just being honest and realistic, but it wasn't a though that was given much time. </p>
<p>None of them wanted to think about how horribly things could have turned out for everyone in Berlin.</p>
<p>"You know what's been bothering me the <em>most</em>?" Luka continued after a long pause. It didn't really have much to do with anything, but she just wanted to talk about it. She's been wanting to talk about it for months now.</p>
<p>"Hm?" She asked as she thought about it. That could be a good tip on where to go with the conversation on her treatment. </p>
<p>It was quiet as she thought about it.</p>
<p>"I keep having this <em>dream</em>," the brunette started as she looked out of that large window. She could see the large tower in the distance. "You ever have one of those recurring ones?"</p>
<p>"I have," (Y/n) replied as she thought about it. It's been a long time; about seven months, actually. "...It was one where I was having dinner with my family one moment, and then the SS come in. All the sudden I'm outside and watching through the window as they brutalized my family...I can't move, talk, or do anything. I can only <em>watch</em>...It wasn't as frequent after I met Augustine, and stopped after I met Erwin...How about you?"</p>
<p>Luka nodded at her words. She felt a bit more comfortable sharing now. That was probably the reason for sharing.</p>
<p>"I'm at home. I wake up alone in bed, but I can smell the breakfast. I go downstairs; The fish are in the tank, Arlo is by the window, Leni is running around, and the birds are singing...I go into the kitchen, and Dad's making breakfast. He kisses me on the head while I tell Lev and Alina good morning...Then Mike's looking out the back window. I go and see what he's doing, and he turns around, and...<em>I just</em>..."</p>
<p>Her head went to her hands again. (Y/n) debating offering a pat on the shoulder, or even a comforting hug, but she didn't want to overstep a boundary. Luka didn't like to be touched; <em>Especially</em> since they came to France. </p>
<p>"It was a girl; My baby. I <em>know</em> she was. I just <em>know</em>. Mike's holding her; She has bright red hair, freckles, a single tooth, and his eyes as she smiles and reaches over to me. She's <em>adorable</em>. But I <em>always</em> wake up before I can hold her. <em>Always</em>. It never goes any farther than that, and...<em>All</em> I want is to hold her. Even if it's technically not even real. That's <em>all</em> I want," Luka croaked as a hand ran through her hair. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone. </p>
<p>It was quiet again. Neither of them knew what to say, let alone how to continue the conversation. They sat in silence for what felt like five minutes. </p>
<p>"...I never said congrats."</p>
<p>"Hm?" (Y/n) asked. Just as something to say came to mind, it went away. </p>
<p>Luka shrugged, "You're pregnant, right? That's what Isabel was running around boasting about? Congrats on that."</p>
<p>A hand went to her stomach. She felt a bit awkward, now. "...<em>Thanks</em>."</p>
<p>"You have any names picked out?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to go back to her room yet; She didn't like being so alone all the time. </p>
<p>"No," (Y/n) chuckled as the scratched the back of her neck, "Erwin and I need to figure it out..."</p>
<p>"You have time," Luka nodded as she glanced around. She still hadn't found her ring. Her heart sank at the thought of it being missing. That was the only thing she had left to remind her of Mike. "...I'll go ahead a pick this all up."</p>
<p>"I'll help," (Y/n) offered as she stood. </p>
<p>"You don't have to--"</p>
<p>"No, it's alright. I'll help you with it. I need to look for the remote, anyways," She replied with an excuse. Isabel had lost it again. </p>
<p>Luka focused on the ground for a moment. She was so tired, but she didn't want to go and sleep. She didn't want to have that dream again.</p>
<p>"Alright...Thank you."</p>
<p>(Y/n) offered a smile as the cushions were put back on the couch. "Don't worry about it. How about we go ahead and clean up, then you go and take a bath? That always calms me down," She replied when she noticed how tense the brunette was. </p>
<p>She thought about it. Luka bit her lip once again, "Sure. Yeah...I should do that."</p>
<p>Nodding, the (h/c)[ette] wandered to the radio after a moment. "You care if we listen to some music?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead...It's been a while since I heard some."</p>
<p>"It's a good orchestra; Don't know the name yet, but I found them last month."</p>
<p>"Go ahead and put them on, then," Luka nodded. She was trying to remember how Levi liked to arrange the decorative pillows. </p>
<p>"Alright," (Y/n) nodded with a bit of a sigh. A voice echoed through the radio; Telling the viewers that it'd be about five minutes. A glance was sent to the clock; Plenty of time to start her laundry.</p>
<p>She turned to the hall after she'd helped fold a blanket, muttering a, "<em>Just a minute.</em>"</p>
<p>Luka nodded as she disappeared. She picked up the blanket on the ground. She let out a quiet breath as she looked around the empty room. </p><hr/>
<p>"Well, <em>I mean</em>, she's socializing, at least," Erwin shrugged as he leaned against the counter. He glanced over to find Isabel trying to convince Luka to go and play with her; Which they all knew would turn into a four hour session. </p>
<p>"That's <em>not</em> the point, though," (Y/n) shook her head, "I doubt she's gonna do anything, but I'm a bit worried."</p>
<p>"What's that mean?" He asked. She'd only brushed over the surface of what happened. </p>
<p>Her voice was quiet as she glanced over to the living room. Milly and Uwe were talking with Addy as she let them see Charlie. "Well...She <em>basically</em> said that she was suicidal."</p>
<p>Erwin sent a glance over to Luka; Who was a bit surprised when Isabel came running back with a puzzle and asked for some help with it. It wasn't just surprise, though. There was <em>something</em> else. </p>
<p>"What should we do about it?" He asked quietly. He really wasn't sure. </p>
<p>"I don't know. Therapy? Start with that?" (Y/n) shrugged as a hand went through her hair. It was better than nothing. </p>
<p>"I'm <em>not</em> letting Levi admit her to the hospital, though. Mike said she hates them. She's <em>not</em> going to one," Erwin sighed to himself, "But I think we may as well go in for a check up, at the very least. She's the only one who hasn't gone to the doctor yet."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's fair. Just in case. We can see if she can get some antidepressants...<em>Speaking of</em>; How have you been? You still think you should ask about getting a prescription?" </p>
<p>He shrugged as he thought about it. "...I've been doing <em>better</em>. The distractions help. You know; helping with the kids, painting with you, and just little things that we do together...I'm <em>really</em> excited about the baby, though," He nodded as a smile washed over his face. His gaze went to her stomach once again. </p>
<p>"I know you are. It's cute; I'm glad it makes you happy...Luka asked about names; You have any ideas?" (Y/n) asked as he reached across and held her hands. </p>
<p>"I've always <em>adored</em> Annaliese for a girl, if you like that. <em>Always</em>. For a boy, honestly, I would wanna name him after my dad. Of course; You have <em>your</em> dad, too, so...You know. That's what I was thinking...you?" </p>
<p>"I don't really know; I haven't given it much thought yet. If we <em>do</em> have a girl, though, <em>all I ask</em> is that her middle name is my mom's name. That's all I care about. For a boy, maybe that name with my dad's, but I'm not gonna hold anything over your head," She shrugged as they spoke quietly. </p>
<p>"<em>Kuchel</em>, right?" Erwin asked as he played with her ring. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Annaliese Kuchel doesn't really flow, <em>I know</em>, but that's all I care about. I don't want any more than three kids, so as soon as we have a girl, I'm jumping on it so I can have that chance," (Y/n) replied as she watched those blue eyes of his. They were deep in contemplation. </p>
<p>"It means a lot to you. I don't mind. If that's what you want, then that's what you can have," He smiled as he looked up to her. His eyes shone as they watched one another. </p>
<p>The ringing of the telephone interrupted their moment.</p>
<p>Glancing to the living room, they found Luka preoccupied with Isabel while Adelaide was busy feeding Charlie. She sent a look over her shoulder to see if they could answer it. </p>
<p>"I'll get it," (Y/n) chuckled to herself. "Erwin, do me a favor and go switch the sheets over?"</p>
<p>"Of course," He nodded as he went towards the hall. He knew he forgot about something.</p>
<p>Walking towards the table beside the fireplace, she avoided the toys littering the ground as she hurried. It'd probably stop ringing at any moment. </p>
<p>She reached it just in time as it was brought to her ear. "<em>Hello</em>?"</p>
<p>"Who is it?" Farlan asked as he walked out of the hallway. He was drying his hair on a towel as he looked around. </p>
<p>He could see a jolt of excitement shoot through her as she held the telephone close. </p>
<p>Levi stepped out to check on Milly and Isabel; And was a bit surprised to see her <em>quietly</em> working with Luka as they looked between one another. </p>
<p>(Y/n) peeked over her shoulder with a hint of pure joy- and a finger that told them to be quiet when they repeated their questions.</p>
<p>"<em>It's dad</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Telefon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ulrich had practically stumbled through the hallway as he hurried to his office. It wasn't a large room; It was actually really tiny. It worked though. </p><p>The door barged open. He didn't even check the wall; He was sure the handle left a hole in it. </p><p>He'll deal with it <em>later</em>. </p><p>He sat on the chair as the mess of papers were thrown into a pile on the ground. Ulrich found the phone in the corner as a hand brushed over his face. </p><p>He'd shave <em>later</em>. </p><p>His fingers rotated the keys as he glanced over the letter. He had to know that this wasn't some sick joke- Had to know if this was <em>real</em>. </p><p>It <em>had</em> to be. </p><p>He'd be so upset if it wasn't. </p><p>It settled on his shoulder as the ringing echoed in his ear. He'd almost jumped out of his skin when he'd felt little claws dig into his leg, and weight settle on his lap.</p><p>Smiling to himself, Ulrich went ahead and pet the kitten. Motte went ahead and laid down with a purr.</p><p>There was a little, "<em>Hello?</em>" That caught his attention.</p><p>His body seemed to freeze. There was no way this was fake. </p><p>He heard another, "<em>Hello?</em>" Along with some voices in the background. </p><p>"...(<em>Y/n</em>)? Is it you?"</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Her silence turned into a bit of laughter. It was music to his ears. The relief washed over him as a smile crossed his lips. She must have turned back to Erwin or Levi, because there was another little, "<em>It's Dad.</em>"</p><p>"Yeah...It's me...<em>Wow</em>...how have you all been?" Ulrich asked quietly. The emotion he felt was odd, but he liked it. This had really made his week.</p><p>(Y/n) replied with a gentle voice; She sounded like her mother. "We've been good! <em>Really</em> good...<em>Well</em>...I've got some news for you."</p><p>"And what's that?" Ulrich asked quickly. He was a bit scared of what he'd hear. </p><p>She was quiet for a moment. He could hear the smile in her voice. "You're gonna have <em>another</em> grandbaby in September."</p><p>It took a moment for her words to process, only for his heart to skip a beat in his excitement. "Wait- <em>Really</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah," (Y/n) replied with a chuckle. He heard a little girl talking to her; It must be Levi's daughter. <em>Oh</em>, how he wished he could have gone with them. Those kids would be spoiled rotten by now.</p><p>"So, how have you been? Anything interesting going on?" She asked him. </p><p>A mix of a grumble and a sigh escaped his lips as he sat back in his chair. A hand ran over Motte's head as he glanced over to the clock. </p><p>"You have no idea," Ulrich replied, "How much time do you have?"</p><hr/><p>"What'd your dad say?" Erwin asked as he fixed the sheets over their bed. </p><p>"Not much. He was just talking to me about how he's been...He has Motte," She shrugged as she leaned against the doorway. She wasn't sure if she should keep going. </p><p><em>Of course</em>, that's when he asked the question that she'd been silently dreading for about an hour or two. </p><p>"...Anything about my dad or Mike? Anselm and Fritz?"</p><p>He'd set the blankets aside as he stood there. He had hope in his eyes, but looked scared of what she would say. </p><p>Biting her lip, she watched the sag of his shoulders when she didn't immediately respond. He looked devastated in the matter of a second. </p><p>He knew that there wouldn't be good news.</p><p>Closing the door behind her, (Y/n) quietly sighed to herself. As much as she didn't want to repeat it, He <em>deserved</em> to know. Levi and Adelaide were on the phone now; They wouldn't get another turn for a while.</p><p>"Anselm and Fritz had their charges dropped. They're still working, but Fritz started working on war strategies with Krueger's help so that he's not shipped off...Augustine and Mike were sent to camps...They don't know which ones," She told him quietly. She didn't look up; She didn't want to. </p><p>But when she did, (Y/n) felt her heart sink at that expression of his. </p><p>He looked absolutely <em>heartbroken</em>. </p><p>"<em>Really</em>?" Erwin asked. He was barely above a whisper. </p><p>Her gaze floated back to the floor with a sigh. Walking across the cold floorboards, she watched as he sat on the foot of the bed. </p><p>They expected it, but they were hoping that everything was alright.</p><p><em>Of course</em>, everyone was <em>supposed</em> to be here three months ago. </p><p>"Yeah...They're trying to say Kenny was killed in a shootout, but Dad was there. He was the only one who could <em>properly</em> identify a body, yet they never made him...Just like how they never made him identify the body that they <em>thought</em> was me. He thinks there's more going on, but they've been keeping him in the dark lately."</p><p>"<em>That's fair</em>," Erwin mumbled quietly. He was barely even listening to her. He couldn't help it; He must already be an orphan. Mike had a chance at a place like that, but his father wouldn't be able to handle that. He could barely even run.</p><p>(Y/n) watched him for a moment. A hand settled on his cheek as her thumb brushed against what she knew was a tear. </p><p>His hands gently reached for her free one; Silently asking for her touch. She was quick to comply as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. </p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm just..."</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for. Go ahead," (Y/n) told him as her hands brushed through his hair. "Take as long as you need.</p><hr/><p>Luka sat in her room as the telephone rang in her ear. Ulrich had asked about her, to which he gave her Anselm's new number; The Reich had made them all change their contact information. </p><p>It explains why she could never get a hold of them. </p><p>Her heart raced in her chest with every ring. She hoped this would be the correct one. Otherwise, she would go and bother Ulrich until she got the <em>right</em> number. </p><p>The line went silent. </p><p>Cursing her herself, Luka dialed again. She thought she'd messed it up by how fast she went, but she'd figure it out eventually. </p><p>She just wanted to know if they were okay. </p><p>It barely rang once when she heard a familiar click; Someone picked up. <em>Finally</em>. Her heart raced with the possibilities.</p><p>"Hello?" She heard an irritated Anselm. She was almost scared she'd done something wrong. Just like when she was little.</p><p>Luka was quiet for a moment. What should she say? </p><p>"<em>Hello</em>?" He tried again. He didn't seem to be in the mood. She was scared he'd hang up. </p><p>"...<em>Dad</em>?" She asked with a weak voice. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"<em>Oh my</em>- Luka?" Anselm seemed to shout with the excitement. She listened as the relief washed through him. "Are you alright? How've you been? Where <em>are</em> you?" </p><p>He was always quick to question. A smile crossed her face as she listened to him. He sounded just like he always did; Always so worried, yet just as protective. </p><p>"Yeah...<em>I'm alright</em>...I haven't been real great. I'm with (Y/n) and her family in Paris. How about you? How are you and Lev?"</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. She could hear him bickering with someone. Probably her brother.</p><p>"Hold on. Your brother's getting on the third line. Hmm? <em>Oh</em>, yeah, baby; We've been alright...Not the best, but we're hanging in there."</p><p>Luka nodded as she twirled the cord between her fingers. A glance was sent to the curtains that let no light in. She stood to open them for the first time in forever. "That's good...I'm just happy that you're both alright."</p><p>It went to yet another pause. Neither really knew where to go for a conversation. It was like that when they all got together again in September.</p><p>There was a click. </p><p>"Is it <em>really</em> you?" Fritz asked through the line. He sounded as excited as ever. </p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. He was always a bit mean, but he was just as much of a softie as their father. "<em>Yeah</em>. It is."</p><p>She heard a sigh of relief. </p><p>"How have you guys been?" Luka asked as she peeked out of her window. She could see the birds fluttering in the air. She missed the cockatiels. Farlan was allergic to pet dander, so they were out of question. </p><p>Anselm spoke first. "<em>Not</em> exactly great. We have next to no freedom; They took the microphones out of the house just last week. We only know because Ulrich found out about it and called us."</p><p>"Krueger keeps coming up with war strategies and letting me pitch them. He keeps some for himself, but I'm getting a hang of it and coming up with my own...That's my new job; Better than what I <em>could</em> be doing," Fritz chuckled to himself. His tone changed after a moment, "Dad hasn't been sleeping well since you all went."</p><p>"I really <em>haven't</em>. Speaking of; your brother's developed <em>quite</em> the drinking habit," Their father retorted. They had a bit of an argument at dinner; If this was the game, then he'd play it. </p><p>"I'm a <em>grown</em> man. I can drink if I <em>want</em> to."</p><p>"Call yourself what you want; at the end of the day, I'm still your father and you've been a <em>real</em> little shit lately."</p><p>Luka listened as they went back and forth. It was comforting to hear them; it's been a long time since she felt like that. A bit of a chuckle escaped her lips as they continued bickering. It was like they were trying to tattle on one another.</p><p>She was just happy to hear them again. </p><p>"Oh, <em>yeah</em>, Lulu. Guess what? You're <em>never</em> gonna believe it."</p><p>"<em>Hmm</em>?" She asked after she'd fixed the blinds. A glance around the room, and she made a mental note to make herself clean up. </p><p>Fritz thought about it. Their luck; He guessed. "Well...Let's just say that there's gonna be <em>two</em> grandkids soon, if you get that."</p><p>"Yeah...Alina got the news back in February and she was pale as a sheet. Wish you could have been there; They'd gone ahead and eloped," Anselm mumbled as he seemed to move some things in the background. </p><p>"She was just freaking out about it. It gave her peace of mind, so we went ahead and got together. She said she wanted to make sure I'd stay, so...<em>You know</em>...She's at work right now," Her brother replied. She could hear him sipping on something. Probably some booze, if her what her father said was correct.</p><p>"How about you?" Her father asked after a moment, "How have you been? The baby?"</p><p>She knew <em>that's</em> where this was headed. </p><p>There was a long pause as she thought about how to tell them. She didn't want to; The silence was probably enough, anyways. </p><p>"I miscarried in December...On New Year's Eve, of <em>all</em> days," Luka mumbled quietly. It was also the first time she had that <em>damned</em> dream. </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>...I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"</p><p>She cut Lev off before he could continue. "<em>Don't</em>. You didn't know. It's alright...I'm happy for you, though."</p><p>Anselm spoke after his long pause. It was a worry of his; Given as m much stress she was probably in. </p><p>"..How have you been? <em>Mentally</em>? If you need to talk to us, go ahead and just give us a call."</p><p>"Oh, I've been bad. <em>Really bad</em>. Talked to (Y/n) about it, so I feel a bit better right now."</p><p>She heard them humming. They were always a bit awkward.</p><p>That's when she decided to risk the question. </p><p>"...Can I talk to Mike?" </p><p>It was still quiet. She almost thought they didn't hear her. </p><p>"We don't really know where he is...Ulrich and I were able to convince the SS to not hang them, so they were sent to the camps," Anselm went ahead and spoke up. </p><hr/><p>Farlan ran a hand through Isabel's hair as he glanced into the living room. Levi was still on the phone, of course. He set Milly to sit on the counter after a moment. </p><p>"Can we make cookies yet? Auntie said we can make cookies," She asked after a moment. </p><p>"Give her a moment, alright? She's busy," Farlan told her. He ran a hand through the wisps of Milly's hair. </p><p>"Who's on the phone?" She asked him. She did her best to peek over the counter.</p><p>"Your grandpa," He replied. He chuckled at her clear confusion. </p><p>"I thought I didn't have grandparents?" Isabel questioned. That's what she was always told, anyways.</p><p>"Your <em>daddy's</em> dad showed up not too long ago. Once <em>your</em> dad and Aunty Addy are done on the phone, I'm sure you can talk to him," Farlan replied as he watched the smile cross her face. She was always so excitable. "He'd probably enjoy that very much, actually..."</p><p>"Do me a favor and go and get me some little rubber-bands so I can do your sister's hair, huh?" </p><p>"<em>Okay</em>," Isabel replied as she ran towards the hall. </p><p>Farlan felt a hand on his waist as he glanced over. "Hey, Lev. How was it?" </p><p>"It was good. I'm letting Addy have some time to talk to him. He's good; Just been as good as you <em>can</em> be in Nazi Germany, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah. Isabel wants to talk to him once she's done," Farlan nodded as Levi picked up Milly.</p><p>"Alright. She can; It'd probably make Dad happy."</p><p>He nodded as they watched one another. Farlan's gaze went to Milly after she'd yawned. "She should go down for a nap soon." </p><p>Levi nodded as he glanced over to Isabel as she started walking back to the kitchen. "I can't find any bows."</p><p>"That's alright, sweetheart," Levi nodded as he took the band's. "Come on. Let's go practice your writing," He replied as Milly went to Farlan. </p><p>Isabel nodded as Uwe grabbed her sleeve. He must have been bored of Adelaide being on the phone; He pointed over to the toy-bin after he'd caught his cousin's attention.</p><p>"Not right now; Daddy's gonna help me write."</p><p>"Play," Uwe tried again. </p><p>Levi went ahead and picked up his nephew as he led Isabel to the table. A glance was sent to Farlan, "(Y/n) was gonna make sugar cookies with  'em."</p><p>"Oh, my <em>favorite</em>," He responded dramatically; Happily watching his husband cringe, "I'll have to help them so I can make sure we have some llama shaped ones."</p><p>"...As long as you're happy," Levi shook his head to himself, "You're lucky I love you."</p><p>"Who wouldn't?" Farlan chuckled as he planted a kiss to Milly's head. She didn't talk that much, was was awfully giggly. </p><p>He shook his head as he watched his husband for a moment. Levi went ahead and sent Isabel to get her notebook as he handed Uwe some crayons and the coloring book he'd brought over.  </p><p>Levi bit hit lip after a moment.</p><p>There was going to be a lot of planning to do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still on this bit of a side story, then bringing it back to the main plot. Just give me a moment. Trying to clarify everything that's been going in and develop the tone/atmosphere, you know?</p><p>And as states previously; I'm aiming for 40-65 chapters. Chapters may be longer (I'd like about 3,000-5,000 words) so the schedule can be anywhere from one or two updates a week, but depending on my mood and motivation, up to four.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zusammen zu Hause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning; Mentions of sexual assault</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week that had passed felt slow, but it seemed to go by quickly. </p><p>(Y/n) sat on a bench as she listened to Erwin and Farlan doing the dishes. A tiny plate slid across the counter beside her, only for Levi to set down his tea cup. </p><p>"What are you drawing?" He asked as he sat beside her. </p><p>She showed him the sketch. He seemed surprised when he was silent for a moment. "...I like it. You caught her perfectly."</p><p>She looked down to the drawing of her mother; She'd lost her photo album in the forest. If she could go back, she would in a heart beat.</p><p>"Thank you; I've been working on it for a couple of days."</p><p>Levi nodded as he sipped on his drink. He was better with instruments. "It looks good. We can get a frame, if you'd like?"</p><p>"...<em>Maybe</em>. I haven't decided yet," (Y/n) smiled to herself. She wrapped the elastic back around the cover. "So; What's happening?"</p><p>"Nothing yet. Kind of figured <em>something</em> out, but I'm hesitant," Her brother mumbled quietly. He wasn't in the mood for this conversation.</p><p>"Why?" She asked him, "<em>Come on</em>; There's only so much we can do. Can't we just go lie low in America until things blow over?"</p><p>"It's more difficult than <em>that</em>," Farlan spoke up, "There's a reason I didn't just hang back in New York waiting for all of you."</p><p>"Why's that?" Erwin asked curiously. That was a contrast from the cheerful talk about the girls- Mainly just Farlan talking his ear off about how much he adored his daughters.</p><p>"I had a deal go bad," Levi went ahead to explain. He was sure going to get some judgement for it, "Beer and cocaine. They scammed me and my guys didn't catch it before the shipments went out...Now I've got a target on my head while things blow over. Fellas back in the states still don't have it taken care of; Beer was fine, coke had more than a few things wrong. Was either flour or had something in it that killed people. A flip of the coin, ya know?"</p><p>"Doesn't help that they found out we were a gay couple; Can only imagine how <em>that</em> went," Farlan grumbled quietly. It always hurt to know that one little detail of his life could affect whether or not he was protected by the country.</p><p>Levi nodded as he thought about it, "Yeah; There's <em>that</em>. God knows when we'll be able to go back. Once we can, we'll have everyone sign up for a family visa to make the immigration process easier. Once that all works out, then it should be okay. Problem is- It can take <em>years</em>."</p><p>"We don't exactly have <em>that</em> kind of time," (Y/n) replied after a moment. She didn't have the energy to be mad about him dealing drugs. Dad and Kenny definitely would.</p><p>"Which is exactly <em>why</em> it's a problem. That's the safest route though; Could try paying for the process to go quicker, but I'm not sure how that'd go. May take the bribe, but I don't want to deal with those homophobic pigs."</p><p>"...Should we just focus on trying to get them all over, first?" Erwin asked as he leaned against the counter. He was trying to think of how to have an input.</p><p>"Krueger's still trying to find out where Augustine and Mike are; And <em>if</em> they're still alive," Levi muttered, earning a look from her sister. It was ignored with a shrug, "After that, we'll focus on getting them out and across the border."</p><p>"What about Kenny?" (Y/n) asked hesitantly. He would have shown up to Anselm or Ulrich; She knows where Krueger lives. It genuinely had her a bit worried when she thought about it.</p><p>Farlan chewed on a handful of almonds, "Nothing on him. I'd like to say that he's alright, but I spoke to the General. Not even a sighting since New Year's."</p><p>"They <em>did</em> say he was dead," Erwin offered. As much as they didn't seem to get along, he actually liked Kenny.</p><p>"Doesn't mean he is," (Y/n) retorted. It sounded a bit more harsh than she'd hoped, but that may just be the denial at what could possibly be true, "...Dad said no one was there to identify a body of any kind."</p><p>"<em>Well</em>, back in November some lady identified the one they thought was you as her daughter. That's why Brahms broke in; It was an inside job. They knew Adelaide was alive," Levi sighed as he sipped on his tea.</p><p>(Y/n) exchanged a glance with Erwin. That was news to them. </p><p>"When did you find <em>that</em> out?" Her husband demanded. That was something important that he'd have hoped to know sooner. </p><p>"Krueger told us yesterday night," Farlan mumbled as he wandered over to sit with Levi, "Explains why he was able to '<em>get away</em>' once again."</p><p>"It <em>really</em> does," She groaned to herself. It explains why it was all so...<em>Weird</em>. </p><p>"Said that you were meant to stay in the room and try to help that little girl get off that chain; a bit of a test to see what you'd do. And an excuse to demonize you if you left- They're saying to left her in a burning house- SS officers were on their way to round you up. If you hadn't gotten out of the room, they would have caught you," Levi mumbled after a moment.  </p><p>(Y/n) snickered to herself. "Okay, so on <em>one</em> hand, they wanted to corner me and hang me at the gallows for everyone to see. On the <em>other</em>, they wanted an excuse to convince everyone to continue being compliant."</p><p>"Oh, <em>no</em>- You would have been taken out to a car in the back as soon as you left the room and sent to a court. <em>Then</em> you would have been either hanged for treason or sent to a camp. Kenny's little stunt fucked up their system," Her brother responded. A glance was sent to his watch; He should wake the girls up soon. </p><p>"<em>So</em>...What's with Brahms, then?" Erwin asked. They seemed to have some answers. He hoped they had more. </p><p>They looked like they didn't have a response for that one, though. </p><p>"Dad said he was promoted to a captain in the Gestapo or something," Luka spoke up after a moment. She went to the fridge to get some ice, "He's still doing what he's been doing, but has special privileges like Ulrich does."</p><p>"<em>Great</em>," Farlan grumbled. He only heard stories, but knew this guy wasn't someone to joke about, "What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p><p>"Not sure," She replied as she yawned, "Lev said that he's just going out, breaking into houses, and doing his pathetic excuse of a job. Oh, and <em>here's</em> the kicker; Said he started hanging around that Lilith lady that you guys don't like. I think we <em>all</em> know where that's going."</p><p>"<em>One</em>; Not exactly helpful, but nice to know," Levi nodded, "<em>Two</em>; I didn't need that visual."</p><p>Luka shrugged, "Well, I got it. So...Enjoy it. My dad knows more about Brahms; I'd call him if you wanna know anything. He's at work though, so he'll be a minute. He doesn't get off until around five."</p><p>"What about that Geirig <em>fuck</em> you all told me about?" Farlan asked curiously. He always enjoyed discussions like this. </p><p>"Tried to rape me, hit me before, tried to force his way into the house, tried to assault me again, and just started being an overall pain in the ass. Dad and the rest of the guys got together and beat the fuck out of him, and haven't seen him since," (Y/n) replied. A glance was sent to Luka, who seemed to be oblivious to that. Mike must have never said anything about the last part.</p><p>"Now, he's making weapons or something like that. He's apparently in a wheelchair because he can barely walk, so I'm not really worried about him," Erwin nodded as he sipped on his water. </p><p>"Geirig <em>also</em> didn't gut my brother and leave without being caught," Luka pointed out. There was a drastic difference in the confidence of the two. </p><p>"Geirig still had quite the tongue and needed his ass handed to him," The blond retorted. He didn't really want to say what the redhead told Mike about her; Because it was <em>harsh</em>. In his opinion, at least. </p><p>Luka nodded. There was clearly more to it, but she didn't really want to know. "...I'm gonna trust you on that. Lev's on the phone; I'm gonna go talk to him."</p><p>Farlan nodded as she went towards her room. He turned back to Erwin as soon as he heard the door close. "<em>So</em>; What'd this moron say?"</p><p>"I'm not sure if I wanna repeat it," He replied hesitantly. </p><p>"<em>Come on.</em> I wanna hear; Just <em>once</em>."</p><p>A glance was sent to his wife for help. (Y/n) simply shrugged, "Not gonna lie, I was wondering what made Mike so mad."</p><p>Erwin shook his head. He clearly wasn't getting the help he was looking for. Scratching the back of his head, he blew air out of his cheeks.</p><p>"Said that if Luka was any more inbred, she'd be a sandwich. Said she's like the top piece of bread because everyone touches her, but doesn't want her, and said that her gene pool could use some chlorine. Some <em>dirty</em> stuff that I don't really want to repeat, but explains why Mike wanted to cut his tongue out."</p><p>Farlan's jaw had near dropped though. That was a bit mean. "Damn...Sucks that he didn't get to."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Levi nodded, "I was totally gonna help him with it."</p><p>(Y/n) nodded as she scratched the back of her neck. "<em>I mean</em>, if he can't walk then you can still do it."</p><p>"Do what?" Isabel asked from the hallway. She rubbed a hand over her eye, "Milly's mad."</p><p>"Why?" Farlan asked. He went ahead and wandered to meet her.</p><p>"I dunno. She may have dropped her bear behind her crib again," Isabel yawned. "Can I watch cartoons?"</p><p>Levi got up and wandered over to the television with a 'sure'.</p><p>"...I take it we'll pick this conversation up later," Erwin thought aloud. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the kitchen.</p><p>She thought about it. "<em>Maybe</em>," (Y/n) replied with a shrug. She leaned forward as they watched one another. "...Not sure if I want to talk about them."</p><p>"I understand," He nodded as he reached over to her. A strand of hair went behind her ear, "I'll try to call Anselm and try to see what's happening over there. He works at the same office, so he'd probably have a better grasp on the details."</p><p>"Was my dad switched or something?" </p><p>"Yeah. They were all separated so that their meetings would be easier to track. Basically, eyes are on then every time they're together."</p><p>(Y/n) nodded a she chewed on her lip. "Alright...We'll figure it all out."</p>
<hr/><p>Erwin listened to (Y/n)'s heartbeat as they laid in bed. They'd normally trade places, but she couldn't get comfortable on her side.</p><p>Levi and Farlan had taken the girls out to the Champs-Élysée for lunch, so it was just them. Luka must still be talking to Lev. </p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked as he looked up to her. </p><p>(Y/n) shrugged as she felt his hand on her stomach yet again. He always enjoyed feeling her; Not that she particularly cared. "<em>One</em> penny for <em>one</em> thought, and you'd be rich. Anything in particular?"</p><p>He thought about it for a minute. </p><p>"Do you want to go to America?" </p><p>"I <em>don't</em>," She replied blankly, "I don't like their Jim-Crow bullshit. Never have. They're the '<em>land of the free</em>', but that's only to the majority. Levi only went because our family is full of assholes and tried to report him back then. He was safer over there."</p><p>He nodded as he listened. He wasn't too familiar with the country. "Who's Jim-Crow?"</p><p>A bit of a laugh escaped her lips. "You're lucky you're cute. Basically, it's a bunch of segregation rules for white and black people. Levi said it felt like white people can do anything and never get punished, but a black man can be fined for walking on the wrong side of the street. Mom and Kenny didn't raise us like that, so it's not something I want to be around. <em>Especially</em> if it'd take a while and we're gonna have a baby; Which is going to turn into a curious little kid who has to watch that."</p><p>"...Yeah. I get it. Would we be able to go anywhere else; Do you know? I didn't think about any of that. If you don't want to go there, we can figure something out."</p><p>(Y/n) set her book down. "Your dad used to talk about England. I don't know much about it, but we can do some research and figure out their immigration process."</p><p>Erwin hummed as he thought about it. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her fingers brushing through his hair. </p><p>"I'll go ahead and look into it tomorrow," He mumbled through a yawn. </p><p>"Tired?"</p><p>He thought about it. "A <em>bit</em>."</p><p>"Go ahead and take a nap," (Y/n) nodded with a smile. </p><p>"Maybe...Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Erwin leaned up to face her with a bit of a smug grin, "Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"</p><p>She chuckled at him as she brushed his hair back, "Of course. I was hoping you'd ask. Where should we go?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe go out and do some shopping, and just pick a place to eat? We should get a bassinet set up- just to be ready..."</p><p>She nodded as her fingers ghosted over his lips. "I <em>would</em> say we could wait, but yeah. I was premature, so we should be ready just in case. Hope it doesn't repeat, but...you never know."</p><p>"Well, just leave everything to me. I'll do <em>all</em> the chores; You just go ahead and take it easy," Erwin replied as he laid against her chest once again. </p><p>(Y/n) shook her head. He was always so sweet to her. "No. I need to stay active, and I'd probably get <em>more</em> than bored anyways."</p><p>"Yeah, but you know what I mean. Any time something stresses you out, just tell me and I'll take care of it."</p><p>"And I don't want <em>you</em> to be stressed. We'll see how it all goes. Don't worry about it," She told him as she pressed her lips to his crown. </p><p>Erwin decided to crack a joke. Well- In <em>his</em> mind, at least. "I mean...I've been kind of stressed, if you want to help me out."</p><p>"...Oh my god- You're <em>nasty</em>."</p><p>"You <em>didn't</em> say no."</p><p>"So; You've been too scared to have sex because of the pregnancy, but you're <em>finally</em> in the mood." (Y/n) pointed out as she watched him. </p><p>"Eh. The doctor <em>did</em> say it was alright," Erwin shrugged as he sat back on his haunches, "What do you say?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>; It's been forever," She replied almost immediately. Her hands went to her nightgown to start pulling it off. </p><p>He seemed happy to hear that. He'd pulled off his shirt within a moment, and got up to throw his sweatpants aside. </p><p>Erwin turned and helped her with her bra, "Yeah. It <em>has</em>. Sorry."</p><p>"It's alright," (Y/n) shrugged as she slid off her underwear, "Lock the door."</p><p>He was quick to oblige. </p><p>He met her at the bed again, "So. Anything you want in particular?"</p><p>"Not sure. How about you?"</p><p>"Well, I <em>would</em> rail you, but we'll see."</p><p>Laying back, (Y/n) watched as Erwin settled between her legs. He pressed his lips to hers, before he slid down her body. She felt his tongue not long after. </p><p>Running a hand through his hair, she settled back on the pillows to enjoy his actions.</p><p>It didn't take long for his fingers to tease at her entrance before they slid in. She could tell he was smiling when she let out a pleased sigh. </p><p>He pulled away <em>far</em> sooner than she'd hoped. (Y/n) offered a curve of her brow, which was when he seemed to be ready as he palmed himself. </p><p>She made him lay down on the center of the bed before he could do anything. Erwin went ahead and obliged. His thumbs brushed over her hips as she straddled him. </p><p>They mumbled between themselves for a moment. Erwin watched as she eased down onto him, relishing in the soft, tight warmth that surrounded him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked with a lack of breath. </p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>. Give me a moment," She replied as she rocked on her hips. She missed that stretch he always offered. </p><p>"Tell me when," Erwin nodded as he bit his lip. Her movements were already getting to him. </p><p>(Y/n) ran her hands over his chest before they settled in his shoulders. He'd started going to the gym with Levi, and she'd <em>definitely</em> noticed. </p><p>She rocked her hips again. She was so pent up that she didn't think she needed his help. "Just let me stay on top. Don't do anything."</p><p>He seemed entertained as he adjusted his hips, "Fuck. <em>Alright</em>. Go ahead."</p><p>Erwin rested his hands on her hips. They brushed up her waist for a moment, before his fingers went to play with the sensitive nub between her legs. He really wanted to palm her breasts, but refrained.</p><p>He also gave an experimental thrust; The moan she let out only seemed to make him harder than he already was- much to his surprise. </p><p>"<em>Sensitive</em> much?" He teased. He was debating doing that again, "Don't be so loud."</p><p>"I can't help it," (Y/n) replied with a sigh. He was angled <em>just</em> right, and she was already close. She just didn't want to leave him hanging. </p><p>Nodding, he watched as her face contorted with pleasure every time her pelvis came down to his. His thumb continued to tease the bundle of nerves. </p><p>He felt her fingers digging into his shoulders as she spasmed around him. He groaned to himself; The sensation was enough for him to be satisfied as he held her hips close to his. He wasn't worried about pulling out. </p><p>"You can moan," Erwin hummed quietly. They didn't even do much, but her body was still shaking, "I just didn't want dinner to be awkward if someone heard you."</p><p>"<em>Nevermind that,</em>" (Y/n) mumbled quietly. She continued to shift on him. Sighing to herself, she went ahead and separated from his warmth. </p><p>"Want a shower?" She asked as she went to get her robe. He watched as she wandered to the other side of the room.</p><p>"May as well," Erwin shrugged as he wrapped his towel around his waist. The bathroom was just across from their room. </p><p>She nodded as she unlocked the door. "Alright. After that, let's watch a movie or something?"</p><p>"<em>Sure</em>," He smiled. He was already closing the door behind him. The door was locked while she turned on the water. "Sounds like a plan...oh <em>shit</em>- Isabel's birthday is soon, huh?"</p><p>"On the eighth; Yeah," (Y/n) nodded as she glanced back to him. "I was thinking about trying to get her something nice to keep. Maybe a toy, but my grandma used to give me little dolls that were supposed to be as a set. They're worth a good amount now."</p><p>"...That sounds neat," Erwin nodded thoughtfully, "I was just thinking a bike or something; Not that she can use it much."</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>," She replied with a grin as she stepped into the tub, "We can go out tomorrow and look around. We should make some cookies later; I'm <em>really</em> craving some chocolate chip cookies."</p><p>"...Better than you waking up in the <em>middle of the night</em> wanting some butterscotch."</p><p>"Hey," (Y/n) nudged him as he started getting some shampoo. That was before they found out she was pregnant, "You're the one who called it out, so bite your tongue."</p><p>She was right. Erwin had cracked a <em>ton</em> of jokes about it before she went to the doctor. "Just as long as you don't want gasoline. My dad said that's what my mom craved with me."</p><p>"That's weird...I'll just stick to the cookies."</p><p>"I'll make them with you," He nodded with a smile. It sounded fun. At least it was something for them to do. </p><p>(Y/n) looked up at him as the water ran over his head. She pressed his lips to his, enjoying the smile she felt. "Sounds like a plan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest; A few things I realized about this story, when it's this far already:<br/>-Augustine has a limp. Definitely. There's so much scar tissue in his right knee that he can barely bend it.<br/>-MAIN has imposter syndrome and has developed that over the years. She's gotten better, and while I've addressed it before, I think it'd be fun to play with it a bit.<br/>-Erwin doesn't really have any 'flaws' per se, which can be seen as his flaw. He's a bit of a pleaser, and likes making other people happy.<br/>Will add as I go idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gespräche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I said it in the last part; I'm a sucker for the multiples of five. I was just gonna skip up to Isabel's bday, but I realized that it's about April 28th for them right now and that leaves me 10 days to work with before then. I can play with that.</p><p>Nothing here to cause pain. Like I said, we're in the world-building/setting the tone part.</p><p>Vati is basically the German way of saying "Daddy" and a way for me to differentiate referring to Levi and Farlan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) sat on the couch as she watched the television. It was some news that she <em>wasn't</em> even listening to. Taking the remote, she changed it to some cartoons for the kids.</p><p>Glancing to the side, she ran a hand over Milly's messy hair and told her to <em>not</em> to eat the crayons. </p><p>"Here," Erwin told her as he leaned over the couch. He handed her a glass of water and some juice for the girls. </p><p>Isabel set her cup on the table, "Auntie? Can the lady down the hall come out and play?"</p><p>"No, not right now," (Y/n) replied. She was trying to make sure Milly <em>didn't</em> spill her juice everywhere; Her sippy-cups were glass, and well...broke. "And her name is Luka."</p><p>"...Why can't she come play?" Her niece pouted. </p><p>"Because she's sleeping," Erwin called from the kitchen. He was making them breakfast; pancakes, bacon, eggs. </p><p>"But I heard her talking <em>earlier</em>," Isabel tried again. Her dads always said no, too. She was just bored because she had no friends in Paris.</p><p>"Then she's talking to her dad and her brother. Not right now. She would like to talk to them while she can. Ask her <em>later</em> and she <em>might</em> want to," (Y/n) replied once again. She stood to go and see what her husband was doing after taking the chewed crayons away.</p><p>Isabel stood to follow to the kitchen while (Y/n) picked Milly up to put her in the highchair; The floor needed to be vacuumed, and none of them wanted to hear it from Levi if she crawled on the mess that only <em>he</em> noticed. </p><p>"Hey, Erwin? Can we go and get some ice cream?" The little redhead asked. The seller usually hung around outside the front of the building.</p><p>"I don't know if your dads would be okay with that. You haven't even eaten breakfast," He laughed at the little girl. She tried that every now and again.</p><p>"They wouldn't mind," Isabel shrugged. That wasn't <em>exactly</em> true, but they let it slide, "<em>Please</em>?"</p><p>"Erwin and your Vati are gonna go out to the gym after breakfast. Your daddy has to go to work at the tailors. How about you <em>behave</em>, and you can have some ice cream after lunch, alright?" (Y/n) tried to compromise. She snuck a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter.</p><p>Her husband pretended not to notice with a bit of a sigh. "Didn't you have some <em>yesterday</em>?"</p><p>"I haven't had any <em>today</em>," Isabel replied after she'd handed Milly the bear she dropped. </p><p>"...You shouldn't have so much sweets." The blond nodded. A pancake was set aside as he poured another scoop of batter into the pan.</p><p>"I want it, though," She mumbled as she peeked over the counter.</p><p>Erwin nodded as he shook his head. "Too much of a good thing is bad."</p><p>"No it's not," Isabel replied once again. She seemed to be bored of the conversation; She tended to get distracted easy.</p><p>(Y/n) looked to Erwin as the girls turned to watch the cartoons. "Don't you <em>love</em> children?"</p><p>"I <em>do</em>; They're funny," He chuckled as he turned the highchair towards the T.V. </p><p>"<em>Sometimes</em>...What time are you guys gonna go?" She asked him. He'd been a bit nervous every time they went to the gym lately. </p><p>"Probably about nine thirty or ten. We'll try to be back by noon," Erwin replied as he scratched his jaw, "Might grab some groceries, but you know."</p><p>"You're always seem to be going to the store," (Y/n) teased him with a grin. She leaned against the counter across from him. </p><p>He chuckled as he looked her up and down, "Well; It feels like we're <em>always</em> out of something."</p><p>"You and the girls are always snacking on <em>everything</em>," She teased him. They seemed to always get into all of the snacks they had. </p><p>"Yeah. We are. I gotta stop that. Levi just wants to make sure Milly's got some sippy-cups. Then you know Isabel likes them, too, so. You know. We need some more bleach, too."</p><p>"<em>Flour</em>, too," (Y/n) nodded. He'd turned to set another pancake aside. </p><p>"Yeah," Erwin nodded, "Then some cinnamon. Pepper; Salt while we're at it."</p><p>"You want me to make you a list?" She asked him. She was already taking the notebook from a drawer. </p><p>"Please," He chuckled to himself, "I'd appreciate it."</p><p>Nodding, (Y/n) sat at the counter as she started writing everything down. </p><p>Which was when she looked out to see Farlan, who let out a huff to himself. He didn't mean to make his annoyance obvious, but realized she'd noticed. </p><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay with them?" He asked after a moment. More to try and change the subject. </p><p>She shrugged. Him and Levi must have had an argument, but they always made up. "Yeah, it'll be fine. Adelaide's bringing Uwe and Charlie later; The deal was that they behave and <em>then</em> they come over, but don't tell them that," She chuckled as she glanced back to the kids. They didn't even hear her. </p><p>Farlan nodded as he looked around. "Alright...Well. I need to get going. I'll miss the ferry."</p><p>Levi seemed to have hurried out; He only had on some sweatpants. He stopped his husband for a moment, and exchanged some words that (Y/n) didn't hear. She exchanged a look with Erwin. </p><p>They seemed to make up easily, so she and Erwin kept to themselves. Farlan said goodbye to the girls before he looked over the paper she had, "Tell them to try and find some caramel."</p><p>"Noted," She nodded. There were nine things so far; She was trying to think about whatever was on the tip of her tongue. </p><p>"Alright," Farlan hummed to himself. He thanked Erwin for the bagel wrapped in a napkin, "I gotta go. Gotta spend the day sewing a bunch of uniforms for some soldiers."</p><p>"Oh <em>great</em>...That's comforting to hear," Erwin mumbled. He clearly didn't look very excited. </p><p>"Just fitting and adjustments; It's all routine," He replied as he wandered to the door after saying goodbye to the girls. He was putting his coat on when he looked over his shoulder, "Gotta go. See you guys later."</p><p>"See you," (Y/n) replied as the door closed.</p><p>Levi sat down on the stool beside her; She only noticed when Milly tried to take her pen. </p><p>"What was that about?" She asked him. </p><p>Her brother simply shrugged, "Nothing...Don't worry about it."</p><hr/><p>Erwin walked with Levi as he looked around. He was careful to keep his voice down; He learned his lesson after his accent was heard and some guy almost knocked his teeth out. The guy was drunk, but it still had him worried. </p><p>"So...How's your day been?" He asked nervously. He always felt weird when there was silence between them. </p><p>"<em>Fine</em>. Farlan and I had a bit of a disagreement. He wants to pack up and get going as soon as possible- mainly because of the eastern border...but I don't know if we should."</p><p>"How soon was he thinking?" </p><p>"On the fourth. I don't want Isabel to have her birthday on a plane," Levi nodded as he thought about it, "I get what he's saying though. How about you guys?"</p><p>"(Y/n) and I are looking into England," Erwin thought aloud. He adjusted the bag beneath his arm. </p><p>"Yeah. We went there when we were little. It's nice...Farlan and I have thought about moving the girls over there, but we're worried about the move," The shorter male replied. They had another block to go. </p><p>The blond nodded at his words. That calmed his nerves a bit. A glance was sent over his shoulder after a moment; Finding the same site he'd been seeing for a while. He only ever looked at them out of the corner of his eye, but it was always noticed. </p><p>"That car is following us again," Erwin spoke up after a moment. </p><p>Levi nodded. Not even a glance was given. "I know. Have you told her yet?"</p><p>"No; I don't want her to worry."</p><p>"You <em>should</em> let her know. Just in case. It could be important."</p><p>Erwin ran a hand through his hair as they turned the corner, "I know. I keep meaning to, but either I don't get a chance or I don't want to ruin the moment."</p><p>"I get it. She's a bit of a worry-wart, but she'd <em>prefer</em> to know what's happening," Levi nodded. They had maybe a hundred meters until they got into the gym. Luckily, he'd already talked to the local Mileu into lending a hand. They should have a name and face to associate with the car sooner or later. </p><p>"...What do you think they want?" He asked after a moment. </p><p>"Probably some Nazis who came across the border to look for us. Play dumb while we wait for it to be dealt with. If they try something, then we can blow their brains out. Simple as that."</p><p>"You're always <em>so</em> cheerful," Erwin mumbled quietly. He could tell Ulrich was his father. </p><p>Levi shrugged, "Well. I have my husband and daughters, my <em>pregnant</em> sister, my <em>other</em> sister with two kids, and <em>you</em> to worry about. I'm the only one really experienced with organized crime, so I'll keep an eye on it. And I can tell you right now that I'm <em>not</em> taking <em>any</em> risks."</p><p>They finally made it to the door. Erwin held the door open for them, only to send a glance to the street. </p><p>"Hmm. Well, I get that. I appreciate it, too."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Just do me a favor and focus on enjoying yourself while you can."</p><p>Erwin nodded with a glance over his shoulder. He shrugged after a moment, "Well. I'll try, I guess."</p><hr/><p>(Y/n) set the doll down when she heard the telephone ringing. </p><p>"Aww, <em>come on</em>!" Isabel whined, "Kate's gotta have help clean the room," She pointed to the doll house. She was always <em>very</em> invested in her games.</p><p>"<em>Quiet</em>; You'll wake your sister. Just a moment; I need to answer the phone," She replied as she brought the speaker to her ear. "<em>Hello</em>?"</p><p>"Hey, baby girl," She heard her father's warm voice. </p><p>"Hey. How's it going?" </p><p>"It's alright. A bit tired, but that's what I get for going through thirty papers in one night," Ulrich chuckled to himself, "How about you? How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm good," (Y/n) replied with a glance to her niece. Isabel was already trying to build a pillow fort. She was lucky Milly had fallen asleep on the armchair. "The baby kicked me in the bladder, and I'm happy I was in the bathroom- to spare you the details."</p><p>"Oh, <em>that's</em> fun. Levi did that <em>all the time</em> with your mom, but you never kicked the organs," He laughed at her. The clicking of the pen caught her attention; He must have been fidgeting again. </p><p>She nodded as she laughed with him. "Well, I wish I got to ask how Erwin was. Must get that from him."</p><p>"You should. Do you have any names?"</p><p>(Y/n) shrugged to herself. A glance was sent out the window yet again. "I'm not finding anything that really jumps out to me, in all honesty. Erwin asked if we could name them after his dad if it's a boy- I can't tell him no on that, and it's what I expected- and <em>then</em> he <em>adores</em> Annaliese for a girl. <em>Absolutely adores it.</em> It wasn't my favorite at first, but it's growing on me."</p><p>"That's actually really cute. She can go by Annie," Ulrich replied with a chuckle. The clicking had stopped. </p><p>"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Her middle name would be Kuchel," (Y/n) replied. She took a moment to tell Isabel she could, indeed, have some of the candy in the drawer. </p><p>He was quiet for a moment. </p><p>"...That's sweet. Your mother would be ecstatic to hear that," He chuckled once again. It was warm and happy, but broken and quiet all the same.</p><p>"Well, I told him if we have another boy, I want to name him after you, if it'd be alright?"</p><p>"...I don't know if you want to name kids after me. I'm not exactly a good person."</p><p>"Not when you just hear about what you've done. But when you know the reason and motive, then you understand. You're a good person to <em>me</em>, at least."</p><p>There was some more silence.</p><p>His little chuckle was heard yet again.</p><p>"Thanks...That means a lot to me."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," (Y/n) smiled to herself. She always enjoyed it when he was happy. </p><p>"Oh- <em>Hey</em>. Sorry. I need to go talk to a neighbor real quick. Little old lady who asked for help cleaning her vents and fans that she can't reach. I'll call you back, alright?" Her father asked after a moment. He must have heard someone in the apartment beside him; Those walls sure were thin. </p><p>"Oh, <em>sure</em>. Go ahead. I'll wait for the call."</p><p>"Alright. Talk to you in a bit; I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too. Talk to you in a minute," She replied as they hung up the phone. </p><p>"...<em>Auntie</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, Izzy?" (Y/n) asked. She was scared by that tone. </p><p>"...Can you help me?" </p><p>Turning to find the four-year-old, she let out a breath of air she didn't even know she was holding. "<em>Oh my god-</em> What did you do?" She asked quickly; Careful to not wake Milly. </p><p>Isabel looked to the broken pen on the counter. She didn't know if she needed to clarify. "...It exploded."</p><p>"I can tell," (Y/n) nodded. She sighed to herself; That dress was brand new, and <em>white</em>. She really hoped it wouldn't stain. </p><p>"Here. Come on. Let's run you a bath and get you cleaned up; I need to bleach your dress."</p><p>"Okay," Isabel replied quietly. She really <em>didn't</em> mean to, and was happy that her Aunt seemed to understand. </p><hr/><p>(Y/n) helped Isabel with the buttons on her overalls. The ink on her hands was still visible, but no where <em>near</em> as dark as before. </p><p>"Am I in trouble?" Isabel asked as she rocked on her feet.</p><p>"<em>No</em>, you're not. It was as accident," She replied. She adjusted Milly, who sat in her lap, to turn around. Farlan had matching overalls for them, and (Y/n) would be lying if she said it wasn't cute. </p><p>"Daddy?" </p><p>She chuckled at the younger of the girls. "<em>No</em>, it's Auntie," She replied as the pajamas were exchanged for a long sleeve, "Daddy's at work, and Vati's at the gym with Uncle."</p><p>"Why don't you talk like daddy with her?" Isabel asked. She didn't always understand the really long sentences. </p><p>(Y/n) shrugged as she finished with the toddler, who climbed off the couch with some aid. Watching as Milly crawled over to her toys, she shrugged. "My mom never used baby talk with us."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because her parents didn't with her?"</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?" </p><p><em>Oh boy</em>. She wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm not really sure. Hey; It's almost lunch time. How about I make us some sandwiches and peel some oranges, then we can go and get that ice cream?"</p><p>Isabel seemed to light up, "<em>Please</em>!"</p><p>Just as if on cue, the phone began to ring again. Standing to answer for her father, (Y/n) nodded as a hand went to her stomach, "Alright. I'll get it going in a moment. Go ahead and play with some toys or something."</p><p>The telephone was brought to her ear again, "Hey! I gotta make lunch for the girls in a minute, so I might have to cut this short. They want some ice cream afterwards."</p><p>Waiting for the familiar voice, she looked over her nails. They didn't look bad, but she hoped to touch them up soon. </p><p>Bringing a cup to her lips, she furrowed her brow. "<em>Hello</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>. How are those girls?"</p><p>Her heart froze after a moment; Just as the cup shattered across the floor. </p><p>Come on. Just as soon as everything seemed to be improving, stuff like this happened. </p><p>It always did. </p><p>"Aaaw, come on now, <em>sweetheart</em>. Be polite."</p><p>"Call this number again, and I will send <em>every</em> man in my family to find you. And you already know <em>what</em> they'd do to you," (Y/n) essentially hissed into the phone. She wouldn't go into detail right now; Milly wouldn't understand, but Isabel would have more than a few questions.</p><p>She hung it up before he could respond.</p><p>"...<em>Auntie</em>--"</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" She asked quickly. She didn't mean to be harsh, but she realized that it was a bit harsh when Isabel jumped. </p><p>They watched one another for a moment. </p><p>"The glass," Isabel mumbled quietly. </p><p>(Y/n) looked around the ground. Cursing to herself, She nodded as she went to get a towel and a rag, "I'll pick it up. Sorry."</p><p>"Who was it?" She asked curiously. She'd never seen anyone talk like that on the phone. </p><p>"Someone <em>bad</em>. Don't worry about it; We'll figure it out and get it dealt with," (Y/n) replied as a towel was thrown down to soak up the water.</p><p>"...Should we tell Vati and Daddy?" She asked. Isabel had to stop Milly from grabbing a piece of glass.</p><p>(Y/n) went ahead and picked up the larger pieces, "We will. <em>Later</em> though...We'll have to wait for the ice cream, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Isabel nodded as she and Milly watched the glass be picked up.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Mileu is basically the French mafia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spät</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Where are you going?</em>"</p><p>"I just wanna see something," Meiko replied over his shoulder. They were in the area, and he was curious; His parents never let him visit.</p><p>Toni followed him the best that she could. She knew they weren't supposed to be going there, but didn't want him to go alone. </p><p>"Why?" She asked him. She had a suspicion.</p><p>His bike slowed as he caught a glimpse of the house. There weren't guards outside like he'd expected, but it still had a certain energy about it...one that made them uncomfortable.</p><p>"What is this place?" Toni tried again. </p><p>"This is where some family lived...The Smiths; The ones that were in the papers," Meiko replied. He tried the handle on the gate, but it wouldn't open. He found a heavy lock on it when he looked closer. </p><p>She realized what he meant, "What? We <em>can't</em> be here! Seriously- We need to go--"</p><p>"It's alright. Look around; No one's here. Come on; Let's try going around the back. There's a loose board in the fence," He hummed as he left rolled his bike around the corner. He left it behind a brush to hide it.</p><p>Toni followed hesitantly. She didn't know her way around this side of town; It wasn't like she could find her way home if she wanted to.</p><p>"I don't know if this is a good idea," She told him as she grabbed his arm. </p><p>"It'll be fine. I just wanna see what's going on," Meiko told her. He was already slipping through the fence, and made sure to hold the board for her.</p><p>They watched one another for a moment. Sighing to herself, Toni ignored the pure anxiety she felt and followed through the board. </p><p>"Is it unlocked?" She asked in a whisper. The sun was still bright in the sky, but she felt the need to be near silent. </p><p>Meiko had already cut across the yard and tried the back door; Sure enough, it was locked. An idea clicked into his head and he ran back towards her. </p><p>"Let's try the basement window; Erwin once got stuck down there when we were looking for a ladder, and I was able to fit through it," He told her as he waved her over. He started towards the side of the house. </p><p>"Meiko, <em>really</em>, I don't think this I'd a good idea."</p><p>"It's alright. We'll be in and out."</p><p>"Why do you wanna go in there so bad?" Toni asked him. She was losing her patience. She watched as he messed with a tiny window barely above the ground; He used his youth's knife to pry it open. </p><p>"...Don't worry about it," He mumbled as he put the knife back. The window opened with a creak as bits of old dirt were wiped from the edges. </p><p>She looked around again. "I <em>am</em> worried. We can get in <em>serious</em> trouble; I don't want to upset my grandparents! <em>Really</em>! We need to go."</p><p>He sighed quietly. "If you want to stay out here, you can. I'm sorry, I just...I wanna see if I can find something. A note, or a diary or something...I wanna know why they left us here."</p><p>It was only half of a lie.</p><p>"I get that, but we should <em>really</em> get back to your house," Toni mumbled quietly. She was terrified of someone hearing them. </p><p>Meiko seemed to think about it for a moment. He sighed to himself before he swung his legs into the window, "I'll take the blame and said I made you come with me."</p><p>She grumbled to herself; He'd already gone in. Deciding she didn't want to stay out there alone, Toni hurried to follow. </p><p>Taking notice, Meiko helped her onto an old dresser. "Watch your step."</p><p>"<em>Alright</em>," Toni mumbled. She followed him to the floor and towards the stairs. It looked like the steps would fall right through. </p><p>Meiko didn't even hesitate; Every time a board creaked beneath his feet, she fought herself from telling him to be quiet. She was scared someone might hear her I'd they didn't hear those stairs.</p><p>The door in front of them flew open and hit the wall beside it with a '<em>wack</em>'. </p><p>"<em>Quiet</em>," Toni almost yelled at him. </p><p>"Sorry," He replied. They didn't even need to step into the hall to realise how different the house looked. </p><p>They worked their way into the living room. It looked the same, but...it was just <em>off</em>. None of the lights were on, all the curtains were closed, and it was a bit dusty. It looked abandoned. </p><p>"This is creepy," Toni whispered in an effort to persuade him. Everything about this screamed '<em>bad idea</em>'.</p><p>He nodded as his fingers brushed over a vase. It moved all of a centimeter, but his attention left it after a moment. </p><p>Biting his lip, Meiko sighed to himself. The kitchen probably had nothing, so he turned towards the stairs. "Help me find the crawlspace."</p><p>"What? Where?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. My dad said that they must have hidden (Y/n) in a crawlspace. That, or the basement. I'm not sure. I just want an answer," Meiko replied quietly.</p><p>"Why are you so desperate for this? You have <em>no idea</em> what the SS will do to us; Trust me! I've seen it; Let's just get home while we can," Toni tried again. This wasn't like him. </p><p>"Ten minutes. That's all I need, okay?" Meiko tried, "Please! That's all I ask. I just...You know what happened to my uncle. I want to know why they left. Everything was <em>fine</em>. Everything was nice, and safe, and we were all <em>okay</em>, yet they <em>still</em> left. If things are so bad, then why didn't they bring us with them..."</p><p>She listened to his bitter words as he stepped up the stairs. He'd been different since they got the news back in December; She could tell. First he was sad, and now he was just seemed mad. </p><p>Sighing to herself, she stopped behind him as they reached the landing. "It might have seemed that way, but come on. The government wanted her; They left to keep her safe. The rest went with them because they must have been at risk, too...At least, that's what my grandparents think."</p><p>"...Yeah. probably," He replied as he wandered into the office. It was the closest door. </p><p>Toni followed him as they glanced around. She'd never been upstairs. "And they probably left because of Brahms..."</p><p>"Who's Brahms?" Meiko asked quietly. He wanted to know, and desperately. </p><p>She sighed to herself. She was looking around for that crawlspace he mentioned, "He's creepy. And weird. Used to be my brother's friend, but...Like I said. He's just <em>creepy</em>."</p><p>He seemed a bit confused, but he decided to push it off for now. His mind went to Klaus, and then Mandol. </p><p>"Look- Let's just keep looking."</p><p>"I mean; You can try that corner? That dresser looks out of place," Toni mumbled to him. </p><p>"Yeah. They brought it in when they had her brother staying here. The one with the baby," Meiko shrugged. It was worth a shot. The attic would be his next guess. </p><p>She went to help him move it; The dresser moved with next to no resistance. </p><p>They watched the wall with more focus that they'd expect. They saw nothing. Of course, the wallpaper helped hide everything, but that's when they noticed part of it peeling. In a part of the wall it <em>shouldn't</em> be. </p><p>"Get that knife again," Toni told him. They seemed to have noticed at the same time. It was a pretty bad tear.</p><p>He was quick to oblige. It didn't fit between the cracks easily, but it worked with some force. The small panel scraped against the floor. </p><p>They peered into the dark hole in the wall. </p><p>"I'll go first," Meiko told her. Images of monsters and ghouls flashed through his mind; He wasn't exactly a fan of the dark. </p><p>They walked through a small hallway that turned to the left, only for it to open into a room. It wasn't the smallest, but it wasn't the biggest.</p><p>They looked over the paint on the floor, a crack in the opposite wall, and a makeshift bed with some stacks of hay. The main thing that caught their attention was the vanity and the dresser. There were shoes on the ground collecting dust; They seemed to belong to a woman.</p><p>"...I think this is it," Toni mumbled. She hoped this would satisfy him that way they can turn and leave. </p><p>Meiko nodded as he walked towards the dresser. A pearl necklace collected the light and caught his attention. It must be (Y/n)'s; Her family was rich, if he remembered right. </p><p>His fingers brushed against the soft pearls--</p><p>A scream from behind him caught his attention, and made him drop his knife. </p><p>Turning, Meiko felt the color drain from his face as a giant grabbed Toni by her arm- He almost seemed to growl with each breath he took. </p><p>That's when he caught the little bit of light in the corner of the room. </p><p>They all looked at one another. </p><p>"Wait- <em>Seriously</em>? What the <em>Fuck</em>?" Ulrich almost yelled before he realized what he was saying. He let go of the little girl who was crying at this point. </p><p>He felt bad as she went to hide behind a familiar little boy. </p><p>It was silent.</p><p>"...You're <em>Meiko</em>, right?"</p><p>"Y-<em>yeah</em>," He stuttered his response.</p><p>"And what's your name?" Ulrich asked the girl. </p><p>"She's Toni," Meiko muttered. He didn't know what to do; He towered over them, and had an aura about him. </p><p>"Okay," He mumbled as a hand went through his hair, "Look. I didn't mean to scare you kids; I thought there were <em>robbers</em> up here, for God's sake."</p><p>"We're sorry," Meiko tried to reply, "We didn't mean to- We just wanted to see what was going on..."</p><p>"I understand," Ulrich nodded, "I'm not mad at either of you. I can't have either of you here though; Seriously. Like I said; You kids can't be here. Someone's gonna drop by for routine checks. If they find you two, then your families are going to be targets. <em>Now</em>. Why are you here?"</p><p>"Meiko's looking for something," Toni spoke up. She was shaking in her place; He seemed to be easily three times her height. </p><p>"What are you looking for?" He cocked his head. It was technically all his, but he didn't mind letting the kids have something. </p><p>He adjusted his stance. Meiko didn't want to get in trouble for the real reason. "...Nothing in particular...I just wanted to see what happened."</p><p>Ulrich groaned to himself. They came in for <em>nothing</em> in particular. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"...Why did they leave?" Meiko asked. That was the Ackerman dad, if he remembered right.</p><p>"A lot went down...My son was reported, and the SS came to send them to the camps. That, or the gallows. Either one," Ulrich replied. He didn't sugar coat it; They had public executions with bodies hanging on display. Their parents probably tried to keep them away, but they all knew. </p><p>"It was for their own safety. They had to leave. <em>Now</em>; Come on. Let me drive you kids home. I want to make sure no one follows you," Ulrich turned the conversation. </p><p>"Wait- No! We can ride our bikes," They spoke in unison. They would be in so much trouble if they were dropped off my an officer. </p><p>"My mom's tired from taking care of my baby sister; She shouldn't be so stressed," Meiko tried to convince him. He lived about two kilometers away; He can handle that ride. </p><p>It was Toni's turn, "Yeah; My grandparents are at work! There's no reason to hurry over." She already knew how they'd react. They wouldn't be mad at her, but they'd be angry about her taking risks. </p><p>Ulrich nodded as he listened to him. Honestly, it reminded him of when he'd beg his parents to not punish him...His parents liked harsh 'discipline', if you could even call it that. </p><p>"I'll drop you off down the block from your house, if you're that worried about it. I know your parents tell you to not talk to strangers of get in their cars, but I like to think it's better going with me or some actual guards who will <em>actually</em> punish you, alright?" He tried, "And yeah. <em>Don't</em> go with <em>any</em> strangers. I don't count because I know Meiko," Ulrich tried to defend it.</p><p>Toni exchanged a look with Meiko. They debated it, until they caught a glance at the clock. They were supposed to be home ten minutes ago; They thought it was only noon. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Meiko hurried. His mom must already be worried sick and calling all of his family members. </p><p>Ulrich nodded as he looked to the other child. She simply nodded in an agreement with her friend. </p><p>"Alright. Just give me a moment. Go get your bikes and I'll put them in the trunk."</p><hr/><p>"Right here?" Ulrich asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Meiko replied as they stopped at the corner. He peeked over the the driver's seat. </p><p>"Alright. I'll get your bikes, and then I want you kids to go home, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Toni replied as she followed them out of the car. She went to wait on the sidewalk with Meiko upon instruction. </p><p>Ulrich was just happy that he was still in uniform; The few people on the curbs kept to themselves because they didn't want to see what he'd do. </p><p>The bikes were set on the sidewalk as he closed the trunk. "Okay, well...It was nice knowing you kids were okay, but go on and get going. I'll be down in <em>five</em> minutes to make sure you got in alright. Leave your bikes by the door."</p><p>Meiko nodded as he adjusted in his seat. He wasn't as surprised as Toni was; He'd met Ulrich a few times before, and knew everything he said was just talk; At least, He knew that Ulrich would never hurt a child. </p><p>"Okay...Sorry. We really need to go; Thank you for the ride," Meiko replied over his shoulder. It's already half past one. </p><p>Nodding to himself, Ulrich watched them ride off; At least he knew what direction to go to check on them. </p><p>Sighing to himself, his keys swirled around his fingers as he wandered towards the door. </p><p>A whistle caught his attention. </p><p>"Wanna tell me what <em>that</em> was about, <em>big guy?</em>"</p><p>He wasn't that surprised, if he'd be honest. </p><p>A harsh glance was given to <em>him</em>. </p><p>"Who was the boy? Haven't seen Toni in a minute; Her brother's in prison, but <em>eh</em>...She's as cute as ever," Brahms tried again. All he wanted was the reaction. </p><p>Ulrich just ignored him. </p><p>A bit annoyed, he watched the older male. Ulrich was easily a head above him, and far more muscular. Intimidating, but Brahms was feeling daring.</p><p>"Happened to get a hold of (Y/n). Heard something about the girls--"</p><p>Brahms was immediately knocked in his face as he met the ground with a thud. The air left his body upon impact. He had to check to make sure his teeth were still in his mouth. </p><p><em>That</em> got on his nerves; immediately angry, He got back on his feet as his hand went to his knife. </p><p>He was a bit shocked when Ulrich twisted his arm rather painfully and forced his body back to the asphalt. His head hit the road with a hit that made his ears ring. </p><p>Brahms looked up to find those dead (E/c) eyes looking back at his. He wasn't the kind to get scared, but he was starting to remember why he was always cautious with Ulrich. Part of him regretted taking the risk. </p><p>One moment he was a gentle giant, but the next he'd believed every story he'd heard as a child. And all it took was one second to shift.</p><p>That low voice came out in a low growl. </p><p>"If you <em>ever</em> touch a hair on that little girl's, my daughter's, or my granddaughter's heads, I will personally <em>flay</em> and <em>cook</em> you alive."</p><p>"<em>Awfully</em> creative there," Brahms spoke before he thought; He had the tendency to be a smartass, but decided to mark this down as a loss when the blade was felt against his neck. </p><p>And <em>aggressively</em>. </p><p>Ulrich watched him for a moment. </p><p>"I've skinned people before. I'll be honest, it's actually fun. I make a day of it. You'll be alive for another few hours or a couple of days or so; I'll be aiming for the <em>latter</em> of the two. I can boil you alive and serve you to the dogs at the pound," Ulrich thought aloud. That was the part of himself that he usually hid, but he didn't care for the time being.</p><p>Brahms got the point. This was new; He liked <em>causing</em> fear, but it was rare for him to feel it himself. This wouldn't be worth trying to blackmail. </p><p>"Look- I'll just get going--" </p><p>"<em>No</em>. You won't," Ulrich replied. The knife was pressed rather harshly; He could see beads of blood peeking out of the sides.</p><p>"Hey. <em>Come on</em>. It was all just a <em>big</em> misunderstanding," Brahms tried. He decided to be quiet when a hand closed around his mouth. He could feel the body weight being supported against his head. </p><p>Ulrich debated his next move. He could <em>easily</em> pack Brahms into the car right now and take his time making sure that he suffered, but that was too risky. They'd had a bit of an argument at a meeting this morning; Everyone at the office knew they <em>despised</em> one another. </p><p>He'd have to wait. </p><p>He didn't want to let him go with a warning though. </p><p>"Have you ever seen a Glasgow smile? Huh?" Ulrich asked quietly. </p><p>Brahms felt his heart skip a beat. He was hoping that someone would show up; Of course now, <em>of all times,</em> the street was empty. </p><p>"Why don't we have a drink and talk about it?" Brahms tried. He was the definition of crazy; He <em>might</em> be easy to persuade. He was just hoping to get the weight off of him so he could try and run. </p><p>"I don't drink," Ulrich thought aloud. He could see right through him; He'd been in that position.</p><p>"Just <em>hush</em>. You need to learn a lesson."</p><hr/><p>(Y/n) watched Charlie in her lap. He looked a lot like Uwe did, but they <em>clearly</em> had some differences. </p><p>"So...what'd he say?" Adelaide asked curiously. They'd all heard about it at this point. </p><p>"Nothing really. I thought it was dad, so talked like I was talking to him. He asked about the girls."</p><p>"Hey, Addy? You knew Brahms? What was he like? Anything important we should know?" Levi asked. He sent a glance over to the kids as they build a fort with the couch cushions. Their laughs were basically squeals.</p><p>She thought about it for a moment. She was a bit surprised to see Charlie finally sleeping; The nanny said he didn't nap earlier. </p><p>"Well...<em>Unbelievably</em> sweet and charming; <em>At first</em>. Then he's just so toxic out of <em>nowhere</em>. You can't even get away from it. He was a psychology major in college- He knows <em>every</em> little way to get under your skin and make you second guess yourself. It's just weird though...He's not the kind to play games like this."</p><p>"He also <em>apparently</em> wants our money," (Y/n) scoffed. She wasn't dumb; That was the main reason anyone tried their chances with her. </p><p>Adelaide shrugged, "Well; He's <em>also</em> a womanizer. Like, it's <em>insane</em>. As in, he'll treat you as nothing more than a toy until he gets bored of you. Didn't help that he drugged me, then I woke up at that <em>fucking</em> mansion- if that's what you want to call it. Had me high so often and I didn't even remember anything. Some guy did me a favor and told me it's been about five months and I was pregnant <em>apparently</em>."</p><p>"Is Charlie his?" Farlan asked the question. He'd been busy making an appointment with the phone, but he was listening.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," Adelaide shrugged to herself. She'd gone to therapy, and while it still bothered her from time to time, she'd gotten over it. "No clue. I'm not letting him anywhere near my kids though."</p><p>"So, he's just using this as a <em>game</em>, basically?" Erwin asked. He seemed a bit stern; But (Y/n) noticed he'd been a bit more protective all around. Ever since they found out about the pregnancy. </p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"So. We have an annoying <em>manchild</em> trying to fuck with us?" Levi thought aloud- Only for Isabel to tell him to watch his mouth when she overheard them. </p><p>"Phrasing is that way makes him seem harmless, but <em>yeah</em>, basically," Adelaide hummed her response. </p><p>"Hey, <em>ummm</em>...So...<em>Guys</em>?" They heard from the hall. </p><p>"What is it?" Farlan asked for them. </p><p>Luka seemed a bit hesitant. She shifted on her feet as she thought about how to phrase it. </p><p>"Ulrich showed up to my dad's house. You're never gonna believe what he did."</p><hr/><p>(Y/n) took a deep breath as she laid back down. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Erwin asked calmly. </p><p>"<em>Stressed</em>. As fuck," She replied as he sat near her feet. He was taking the lid off of the nail polish. She smiled to herself; Her bump wasn't that large, but it was enough to be uncomfortable when she bent down, so he offered to paint her nails. </p><p>"What'd your dad say?" He asked her. He was hoping there was something from Krueger, too, but he knew there was probably nothing. </p><p>She sighed to herself as hands brushed over her stomach. "<em>Apparently</em> some kids dared Meiko to go by the house and prove he knew us; get a necklace or picture or something. Toni was with him; Dad caught them in the crawlspace. He drove them home, but Brahms must have followed him. Showed up and brought up the girls or something, pissed my dad off, and got his as s beat."</p><p>Erwin shrugged with a scoff, "Well, <em>I mean</em>, it was <em>probably</em> well deserved."</p><p>"Yeah, but Dad gave him a <em>Glasgow smile</em>. You ever see those things? That's how you <em>know</em> it's personal. They're worried because Dad and Brahms have been having<em> a lot</em> of arguments at the station; They're gonna <em>know</em> it was him."</p><p>That's when he got it. "Oh- <em>Fuck</em>. Okay; Are they gonna arrest him?"</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>," (Y/n) hummed as she watched the ceiling. What she wouldn't give to make sure he'd be alright. </p><p>Erwin nodded as he quietly asked for her hands. </p><p>"What should we do?" He asked her. It was quiet; He already knew the answer, but there was always a chance. </p><p>"There's honestly not much we <em>can</em> do. We can <em>try</em> talking to Krueger, but I'm not sure if we should even bother to worry about it. He's had a few dinners with the Führer in the past couple of months, so he's managed to get on friendly terms again, but I'm more worried if Brahms manages to get some buddies..."</p><p>"I mean. Your dad <em>is</em> a big guy. I'd say he can fight off a group," Erwin replied, "Just depends whether they've got some weapons."</p><p>"I'm not worried about <em>that</em>. He knows how to look out for himself. I'm just..<em>.You know</em>. Worried," (Y/n) sighed to herself. She glanced down to watch as he painted her nails. It was a bit messy, but she didn't much mind.</p><p>He nodded at her words. "Well, <em>Yeah</em>. I get it. That country's been <em>quite</em> the show lately...But don't stress yourself about it, alright? They're figuring it out...Give it time."</p><p>"<em>I know</em>. I just want it all figured out by September, but I don't know how realistic it would be," She sighed quietly. She leaned back into the pillows as he went back to painting her toenails. </p><p>Erwin's own sigh drew her attention. </p><p>"I don't know how, but we'll figure it out, alright? Let's take it easy for now...Tomorrow, we can go out and look into the immigration process, <em>alright</em>? Then we can bring everyone over on a family visa."</p><p>(Y/n) thought about it. "Can we go on the first? That's when I have another appointment. I'm not really in the mood for anything, in all honesty."</p><p>He watched her for a moment. A small grin spread across his lips, "Of course. Tomorrow can be a snow day."</p><p>"Oh, please," She laughed at him, "That's all we ever seen to have."</p><p>"I mean; It's nice," Erwin chuckled with her. He'll admit, He's had more free time in the past four months than he'd had since joining the Luftwaffe. He didn't realize how much he missed it. </p><p>Nodding, (Y/n) watched him for a moment. "I love you. I've told you that lately, right?"</p><p>"You have," He smiled to himself, "Every day, actually; I love you too."</p><p>A glance went to her lap before she looked back to him. "You wanna watch a movie in a minute."</p><p>Erwin seemed to think about it. A glance went to the clock. "I don't see why not. We could go ahead and spend some time cuddling."</p><p>"You're such a softie," (Y/n) laughed at him, "Hey; Can you do me a favor and get me some more water?" She asked as she offered her glass of ice. </p><p>He smiled. Standing, Erwin took the glass as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He took a moment to appreciate how soft they were. </p><p>"I'll be back. I'll go start up the T.V. and make some popcorn. Go ahead and put on your pajamas."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fortschritt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit controversial, but I've hinted towards this and I felt like it added to the depth and development of the story.</p><p>You'll know who it is; I don't mean to paint him "positively" in any way- like seriously; Fuck this guy. We're just going for some level of accuracy- calm before the storm, if you will- before things get going. Because it's getting there, it's just taking a moment and this part is going to be a lot more complicated, so sorry about late updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ulrich chewed on his lip as he waited for the office door to open. He'd missed the birthday party, but was invited over today to, "catch up." The phones were out from a rather harsh storm though; He was just worried that he couldn't call to confirm that they were still going to get together for lunch. </p><p>Of course, he'd much rather spend his time trying to get a hold of his kids, but--</p><p>"<em>Come in</em>," He heard that familiar voice. It'd been a while since they spoke; He was still angry. He said one wrong thing, and spent four hours being yelled at and berated. He never did well when he was treated that way, and to say it took so much in him to keep his temper down was an understatement.</p><p>Twisting the doorknob, Ulrich entered with a hint of a smile; As horrible as this guy was, we <em>was</em> still an old friend. He'll just play along until he's cleared, and slip across to see his family once he gets the chance.</p><p>"Happy <em>late</em> birthday, Adolf. I brought you some gifts," He offered a smile as he walked across the room. He was surprised that the box had been quiet. </p><p>The pen was set aside as they exchanged a look. "I was just expected some nice champagne or the likes."</p><p>Ulrich felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't in the mood for how this could turn. "<em>Sorry</em>. You know I don't drink. I like to think what I got you was <em>better</em>, though."</p><p>"And what would that be?" </p><p>The bag and the box was set on the desk. Ulrich sat on one of the chairs with some reluctance. </p><p>He went to the bag, first. It took a moment as they eyed one another. They were always so awkward.</p><p>"I was running low," The Führer smiled upon finding what was inside. </p><p>"The finest watercolors, gauche, and brushes I can get. For when you're indulging in your hobbies," Ulrich nodded as he watched quietly. </p><p>The attention went to the box. "And should I expect anything big?"</p><p>"I remember you mentioned it the last time we spoke."</p><p>"...We talked about a lot of things."</p><p>"That we did," Ulrich nodded once again. He was deep in thought. He must have heard about what happened. <em>Everyone</em> knew; And they knew he did it. </p><p>The top of the box was set aside as they went silent. </p><p>"You're <em>serious</em>?"</p><p>"I am. Sorry; If you don't want that responsibility, I can take her back?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," The Führer replied with a bit of a chuckle. He was already taking the puppy out to get a better look. "...She's perfect."</p><p>"I <em>hope</em>," Ulrich laughed, "I had to take the train all the way to Munich for her. Most reliable breeder I could find."</p><p>They sat in silence as a moment. He was happy; Adolf seemed to adore the dog already. That may help him get off the hook. </p><p>A knock echoed through the room before they heard a familiar voice; It must be Eva. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>"You can bring us lunch," The Führer replied. She went back out of the door after a moment; Ulrich and her never really got along. They'd never argued or anything along the lines, they just had nothing in common. </p><p>"And I'm curious; Care to explain what happened on Sunday?"</p><p><em>There</em> it was.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Ulrich scratched his temple. "Went to do some cleaning over at the Smith's house and found some kids coming in and trying to get something after some school friends dared them to. Drive them home after they'd just about pissed themselves and drove them home to talk to their parents, right?"</p><p>"Well, you know that guy, <em>Brahms</em>? The one who's <em>always</em> trying to start a fight? He ended up showing up and said something about the little girl. And, <em>well</em>- I know you don't like my family- but he brought up my granddaughters...I admit I lost my temper, but we got into a bit of a quarrel...You probably know the rest."</p><p>He nodded. Ulrich watched; He must be half listening as his full attention seemed to go to the puppy.</p><p>"They're alive, aren't they?"</p><p>He felt his heart skip a beat. He watched those blue eyes as they seemed to contemplate something. </p><p>The atmosphere had immediately thickened. </p><p>"...It's obvious, I know...That downed plane was years old; They just left their stuff at it and lit it on fire--"</p><p>"I know <em>that</em>. There were no children bodies; Not to mention that they were <em>all</em> male."</p><p>Ulrich swallowed the saliva in his mouth. One wrong move, and the shouting wouldn't end for hours; That was, if he <em>didn't</em> get a bullet to bite. </p><p>"...<em>Look</em>. I know you don't like it, but they're my children. My grandchildren. My son was <em>so</em> hurt as a child when I was arrested, I only met one of my daughters twice before October, and my other daughter- <em>Hell</em>, I didn't know she existed until late '38."</p><p>He looked up to try and help his defense. His clothes were suddenly a lot warmer than before. "I missed <em>so much</em> of their lives, and I will do <em>whatever</em> it takes to keep them safe. Please, <em>Adolf</em>, I'm begging you. Let them be. They just want to live; That's why they ran. It's nothing against you. They just value their lives, just live you and I."</p><p>They continued to watch one another once again. Ulrich felt a tear escape his eye; He didn't even care anymore. He was desperate for an answer. </p><p>"Your son is a homosexual, and one of your girls is a whore--"</p><p>"She was sexually abused- Do <em>not</em> blame what happened on her. And <em>No</em>," Ulrich defended Adelaide <em>immediately</em>, only to turn to a lie, "Levi's wife is named <em>Farla</em>. A beautiful blonde girl; He came when (Y/n) was abducted the first time, and adopted a little girl he found. He was going to go home and have his wife and daughter meet the baby; They live in America."</p><p>"Why did they flee then?"</p><p>"There's only so much a cornered animal can do," Ulrich replied. He had to keep his temper in check; He was <em>furious</em> about the accusation of Adelaide. "They thought you were going to kill them. They had two children and two pregnant women. Levi was told that they were going to hang them, and (Y/n) has had a target on her back for years."</p><p>The silence seemed deafening. </p><p>The Führer seemed annoyed by it. The <em>tone</em>, it was. He decided to let it go; Ulrich's always been a bit emotional, ever since before the great war. </p><p>"I wish we could have all spoken about it. It sounds like it was all just a <em>huge</em> misunderstanding...I was hoping (Y/n) could come and be an ambassador."</p><p>"...<em>What</em>?" Ulrich furrowed his brow in immediate confusion.</p><p>"An <em>ambassador</em>," He clarified, "She has influence. Mainly among women and the younger generation. The ones who are a bit more difficult to reach. If she were to come and speak a word or two at a rally, then it would help those citizens come closer to their country."</p><p>Ulrich thought about those words. They weren't really what he expected to hear, in all honesty. "...She's never been one for the public eye."</p><p>"Well, she can work her way into the position."</p><p>They nodded between themselves. Ulrich still looked as confused as ever.</p><p>Another knock on the door, and Eva came back in with a platter and some cups. Everything was set on the free spot on the desk as she turned to leave the room. </p><p>Ulrich helped himself to a sandwich or two and sipped on some sparkling apple cider; Their choice of substitute for the alcohol. He watched as the puppy sniffed at the food.</p><p>Their glasses tapped together with a bit of a chuckle as they turned their conversation towards more relevant events; The stationing of soldiers, the rally tomorrow, the eastern front, just about everything. </p><p>Their glasses were brought to their lips with a shared smile. The Führer knew Ulrich was lying, just like Ulrich knew that he was. </p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) sat on the couch as her cup was set on the coffee table. Glancing over to the side, she found her nephew looking at one of the candles. </p><p>"<em>Uwe</em>," She warned him. She really didn't want him to do anything he shouldn't. </p><p>The little boy seemed to jump; He clearly didn't expect to be called out. "It's okay," He mumbled. That's what his mother always said when he accidentally did something. </p><p>She laughed at him. "Yeah. It's okay. Just come on and behave, <em>okay</em>?"</p><p>"Okay," He nodded. She was watching him while his mother was in the other room; Farlan had already gone to work, Levi had taken Luka to her appointment, and Erwin was down in the lobby picking up a package. </p><p>They heard Adelaide laugh as she sat on the other side of the couch with Charlie. "Uwe, <em>baby</em>, go play with Izzy and Milly please."</p><p>He nodded as he heard the girls in the hall; Uwe went to go find their room to see what they were doing. </p><p>"So. Any news?" Adelaide asked as she rocked Charlie.</p><p>(Y/n) shrugged as she ran a hand over her stomach. A sigh escaped her stomach. "Dad hasn't called in a while. I'm just worried..."</p><p>"There was a storm over in Berlin," Her sister replied, "A really bad one, I heard. Doesn't help that there was a blackout."</p><p>"Are you sure?" She was quick to question. She really needed something to help ease her nerves. </p><p>"Yeah. I am. At least, I <em>hope</em> that explains it," Adelaide mumbled, "That doesn't sound like dad. I mean; I know he struggles with depression, and he <em>isn't</em> great at keeping in contact, but that doesn't really sound like him."</p><p>"I know," (Y/n) nodded with a quiet groan. "I remember he had a meeting with the Fuck-Wad today. <em>Hopefully</em> he can get through that and get off the hook."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>They listened to the kids down the hall for a moment. </p><p>"Hey. <em>So</em>...Be honest with me. When do you expect the war to end?" Adelaide asked quietly. There was <em>something</em> about her tone that really drew the attention. </p><p>She watched her sister for a moment. Sighing quietly, (Y/n) ran a hand through her hair. </p><p>"I want it over by September, but I don't think it will be."</p><p>"Neither do I...I want to take the boys back to America as soon as possible...I sent a letter to the John guy; He doesn't have a phone, so hopefully this one <em>actually</em> gets there through."</p><p>"<em>Ooh</em>; The guy you have a crush on?" She teased. Anything for a change of topic. </p><p>"Yeah. That's him. Hoping he'll respond; He <em>owes</em> me a favor, so maybe I can get him to help me get over there faster," Adelaide seemed to talk to herself. She glanced down to the sleeping baby in her arms. </p><p>"What was the favor you gave him?" (Y/n) asked. She felt so tired; She just couldn't get comfortable last night. </p><p>"Paid his bail. It <em>sounds</em> bad, but I don't think he did anything wrong," She spoke before there could be a question, "He didn't give his seat up to a white guy when the guy was being an asshole."</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>," She nodded, "Good for him--"</p><p>They peeked over the couch to find Erwin carrying in their package. He didn't mean for the door to fly open like that. "<em>Sorry</em>."</p><p>"It's alright," (Y/n) replied to him. The box was a bit bigger than expected, but they had to have it delivered. </p><p>"What'd you guys get?" Adelaide asked curiously. She had to rock Charlie back to sleep when he started to whine. </p><p>"A bassinet," Erwin shrugged as the box was set down, "Just to have it ready. Also just in case we need it before we'd like to."</p><p>They heard Milly from down the hall; Crying. Erwin told them he'd see what it was and went down to find the girls' room. </p><p>"So...You guys have any preference? Boy or girl?"</p><p>"No. We don't. I mean; We don't really mind either way," (Y/n) replied with a shrug.</p><p>Adelaide chuckled after a moment, "What if you had twins?" She asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Oh- <em>Don't</em>. Seriously; It runs in both of our families. I think I'd have a stroke. Erwin brought it up, but we're <em>really</em> hoping it's a single. Just because it's out first."</p><p>"Huh?" The blond asked as he came out with a whining Milly. "I wouldn't mind twins."</p><p>(Y/n) watched as the baby was set on the couch beside her. "I wouldn't either, but I would like to have <em>one</em> first; Just to get some experience. Not to mention this isn't exactly a good time to be having kids."</p><p>Erwin nodded as he looked between then. He quietly ignored Milly trying to get him to pick her up again; She either hated or loved him, but she was like that with everyone <em>but</em> Levi and Farlan. "I get that, but you never know what's going to happen."</p><p>Adelaide nodded as she laughed at her niece. "<em>Hopefully</em> we'll be able to tell things like that in the future. And that little girl needs a nap."</p><p>"They <em>all</em> do. They should go down in about ten minutes, if that lines up with Uwe's shcedule," (Y/n) replied as she made Milly sit down and stop grabbing Erwin's shirt, "Can you get her some milk?"</p><p>"Yeah," He nodded. He'd turned towards the kitchen, but kept listening. </p><p>It was quiet for a moment; But they seemed to decide to get the kids ready for their naps.</p><p>"Erwin?"</p><p>"Hmm?" He asked with a glance back to them. He was already bringing back a bottle for Milly and Uwe. </p><p>"Can you watch Charlie for me?" Adelaide asked him. The bottles were handed over as he took the baby. </p><p>(Y/n) held Milly close as she continued to whine, but was quieter and starting to drift off. "Alright. We'll be about ten minutes."</p><p>"Hopefully," Erwin joked as he settled into the armchair.</p><p>"Don't," The two of them seemed to tell him at the same moment. The girls had been taking a while to fall asleep lately. </p><p>"Alright. Sorry. Go ahead and get them to sleep, and I'll figure out what to make for lunch." </p><p>Nodding, Erwin watched them disappear down the hall as his attention went to the newborn; Who was finally awake. Smiling to himself, he felt a bit of excitement. He always found this as his favorite stage for babies.</p>
<hr/><p>It was late. The clock seemed to be approaching midnight, but Luka wasn't really sure about the time. </p><p>She ran through sponge over the dirty plate. She'd gotten a bit of her appetite back, so Levi's laid off. She still didn't like that appointment he made her go to, though. </p><p>Movement came out of nowhere. </p><p>It scared her more than it should have; The cup she was cleaning slipped from her hands, bounced right off the counter, and shattered all over the ground. </p><p>Luka felt her shoulders sag. "...<em>Fuck," </em>She muttered, "...Sorry."</p><p>Erwin noticed that she didn't have any shoes on. "It's alright; Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you...here; Watch your step and I'll clean it."</p><p>She was hesitant as she watched his movements. Sighing to herself, she went ahead and let him help her onto the counter. </p><p>"I can clean it up," Luka offered quietly. She was scared that the noise had waken everyone up. Hell- she was wondering what he was doing up. </p><p>"Why are you up so late?" Erwin asked quietly as he went for the broom. He was just curious, but may as well make a conversation. </p><p>She looked down to her hands with a bit of a shrug. "I woke up...Wish I didn't; Was dreaming about Mike..."</p><p>He nodded as he swept up the bits of glass. He sent a glance over to her as she watched the floor, "Yeah...I was thinking about him earlier. It's been too long...They'll show up; I know they will."</p><p>"I <em>hope</em> so," Luka replied quietly. If she'd be honest; She was beginning to expect a negative outcome. </p><p>Erwin sent another glance over to her. There wasn't much that he could do to help calm her nerves, but he wanted to make a conversation while he could. It wasn't like she really talked much. </p><p>"What was he doing?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What was the dream about?" He asked. (Y/n) spoke to him about it; He was curious if she'd talk about it herself. </p><p>"You ever sleep in the same room as him?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Erwin laughed after a second, "Don't let him roll into his side."</p><p>"I <em>know</em>, right?" Luka chuckled to herself, "I love him, but he's always snoring <em>so loud</em>. I was gonna tell him to get his tonsils removed, in all honesty. It was that bad; I was surprised he didn't already get them removed."</p><p>He nodded as the glass was set in the trash, "Yeah...His mom always wanted him to, but their doctor wasn't sure about it."</p><p>"Like, seriously though. Lev's room was across the hall and he'd come and wake us up to tell him to roll over. It was always funny, in all honesty. Mike's always too nice."</p><p>"He's always been like that," Erwin nodded. He leaned against the opposite counter. He'd made a mental note to get him and (Y/n) the water she asked for. </p><p>"How about you? Your dad ever do anything like that?" Luka asked him. She didn't want the conversation centralized around her.</p><p>He thought about it for a moment. "No. My dad never really snored; He talked to himself a lot, but that was it. It was kind of why I didn't suspect anything about (Y/n) until I opened the office door and she was <em>right</em> there."</p><p>"Yeah, Mike told me about that," She nodded as she listened. </p><p>Erwin nodded with her. "Yeah. Dad's always been a bit odd with it. He mainly does it when he's grading papers or cooking or something. I think it was just his way to cope with my mom's death; He never really got over that."</p><p>Luka nodded. "Yeah...I don't think I'll be able to get over Mike. I mean; I'm hoping he's alright, but..."</p><p>"Yeah. I get it," Erwin replied quietly. He never liked letting his mind wander down <em>that</em> route. As much as he thought about it, he tried not to; That's what made him so depressed. </p><p>They looked to the side when they heard some footsteps. </p><p>"What are you guys doing?" (Y/n) asked as she covered her eyes from the light. Her voice was heavy with sleep. </p><p>"Talking," Erwin laughed at her. She clearly grabbed the closest thing to wear; His shirt from earlier. "How about you?"</p><p>"Milly woke up crying, but I was able to convince her to go back to bed before she woke up Izzy," She mumbled as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him to feel his warmth.</p><p>"I dropped a cup," Luka shrugged. She shivered a bit; She really wished they'd turn the heat up. </p><p>(Y/n) hummed as she rested her eyes into Erwin's neck. She wished he'd go back to bed, but she wouldn't make them stop talking. "How'd your appointment go?"</p><p>"Oh, the <em>usual</em>," Luka scoffed, "Diagnosed with depression, want me to go back because they think I have that autism thing- That's the <em>second</em> time I've heard it, so I need to look into that- and <em>then</em> I made the mistake of being honest with a doctor that I <em>thought</em> was a therapist. Low and behold, because I'm a basic human being with a libido like everyone else <em>but</em> I have a uterus, they tried to tell Levi about lobotomy. We left almost immediately."</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>, that explains why he was so irritated," Erwin mumbled. From what he could tell, Levi was always like that, but he seemed a bit off. </p><p>"He told me it was my business so he wouldn't tell anyone but I honestly don't care. They tried to tell Levi to make me stay when I told them I was suicidal for all of <em>five</em> minutes, but Levi made them let us go through the door."</p><p>"What hospital was it?" (Y/n) asked. They had to go to the <em>actual</em> hospitals because that's where the doctors they <em>actually</em> trusted were.</p><p>"The one you go to for your prenatal appointment things," Luka shrugged as she covered a yawn in her mouth. She was ready to go back to bed. "I think the doctors in the mental ward just suck- which <em>trust</em> me- they usually do."</p><p>They nodded. "Yeah...Maybe you should just stick to a therapist. They're not allowed to share your shit with each other," Erwin muttered.</p><p>Luka hummed as she slid off of the counter, "Yeah. I will. I'll let you guys go back to bed. Levi mentioned trying to drag me out tomorrow, so I guess I should go and get some sleep in."</p><p>"Yeah. That's fair; I'll let you go," Erwin nodded as she wandered towards the hall. </p><p>He heard (Y/n) chuckle against him. "<em>Hmm</em>?" He asked quietly. </p><p>"Nothing. I'm just happy you two are improving. I also thought about that one time you stubbed your toe real bad."</p><p>He nodded as a hand brushed over her head as he ignored the second half, "Yeah. Me too. Come on," Erwin chuckled to himself. A hand hooked behind her knee, "Go back to bed and I'll get you your water."</p><p>She nodded as they began moving back towards their room. "<em>Alright</em>. Thank you."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, mein kon-dee," Erwin teased her. It was a nickname he'd finally found for her and liked. </p><p>(Y/n) shushed him with a chuckle. He was already setting her back down in the bed and pulling the covers over her, "I'll be right back."</p><p>"Alright," She nodded as they shared a kiss. Letting out a content sight, (Y/n) laid back in bed and watched as he went to get the water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.quora.com/What-was-Adolf-Hitler-like-in-person#:~:text=Hitler%20had%20a%20high%20intelligence%2C%20a%20good%20memory%2C,in%20the%20ability%20of%20will-power%20to%20solve%20problems used this to help with the first scene. This will come into play later.</p><p>Also the dog, Blondi, was actually Hitler's dog. She was gifted to him by Martin Bormann.</p><p>Mein kon-dee is gonna sound cheesy; It's basically "my true love" but I think it's cute so that what we're going with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Komm schon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain continued to pour down on yet another uneventful day.</p><p>They felt frozen to the bone. Everyone did. It didn't help that their breakfast was the size to feed a child, and nothing more.</p><p>Mike trudged through the rain yet again as he watched the drops hit the puddles before him. His back <em>ached</em>. Everything <em>ached</em>. Sighing to himself, he forced his tired body to continue going.</p><p>He wasn't much for construction, but it was better than what he <em>could</em> be doing. Besides, he'd already traded jobs. </p><p>He reached the ladder he was looking for. He <em>really</em> wished they had ramps. His gaze floated up to the supports by the wall.</p><p>He squinted as he looked to the wall they were building. It was a wall, if he were to assume correctly. "You need any more yet?" Mike called to the man about four meters up.</p><p>"Yeah. Go ahead."</p><p>Groaning to himself, he took a breath of fresh air. He was <em>really</em> hoping he wouldn't have to climb the ladder yet. It never did anything but make the pain in ever limb hurt so much more.</p><p>A hand gripped the wood. It was wet and slippery; He didn't even think it was safe. Sighing quietly, he went ahead and climbed up. </p><p>The supports seemed to shake beneath his feet. They were wooden, felt weak, and he really didn't like coming up and walking on it. </p><p>Kneeling, Mike brought the makeshift backpack to settle on the floor. His hands had long been rubbed raw, and throbbed as the bricks were set aside. </p><p>"How have you been?" He asked quietly. They weren't really supposed to be talking. It would be time for a rare break though. <em>If</em> they would be lucky to get off of it soon. </p><p>"I'm fine," Augustine replied as he took another brick, "Would <em>love</em> a nice cup of coffee, but you know how <em>that</em> would go. Doesn't help that I'm starving."</p><p>"You and me both," Mike scoffed. The bricks were set aside; All twenty of them. Sighing to himself again, he stretched his sore limbs as he stood. </p><p>"I'll be back," He told him, "Let's hope we <em>actually</em> get a break today--"</p><p>A whistle caught their attention. A sigh of relief was heard from everyone within earshot. </p><p>"Fucking <em>finally</em>," Mike muttered. He reached a hand out to help Augustine up; He'd twisted his knee last week. His limp was a <em>lot</em> more prominent than before, but they were hoping it would be alright. </p><p>They were just lucky they had connections; Some guards were Mike's old high school acquaintances and some were even Augustine's students. They made the mental note to <em>not</em> depend on the ties, though. </p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked the older male. They reached the ladder; That was always fun. <em>Particularly</em> having the guards watching. </p><p>Augustine handled it as good as he could; He reached the ground without complications. "I'm fine."</p><p>Nodding, they started towards the closest group they could. They never knew how desperate they could be for what was essentially cabbage water and stale bread.</p>
<hr/><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Augustine asked quietly. They were always together, but their words were always sparse. </p><p>"If <em>that's</em> how it'd work then we'd have enough to bribe ourselves out," Mike scoffed. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked down to the bowl in his hands. His spoon cut through an undercooked potato and a soggy piece of cabbage. "...Just <em>thinking</em>, is all."</p><p>"You and me <em>both</em>."</p><p>"How about you? How's your knee?"</p><p>"<em>Better</em>. It's not as bad as I thought, but it's still a bit sore. Hopefully it'll be fine by next week." Augustine replied as he peeked around. He found James and Dan coming back; They were always trying to get close just because Mike was the biggest one there. That was their theory, at least.</p><p>Mike sighed to himself once again. Those two have been trying to make, '<em>friends</em>', all week. "I take it they're coming over <em>again</em>? Can't they take a hint?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>, fellas," James smiled as he plopped down on the rickety bench beside them. He reeked of the smoke that he got off of a guard. </p><p>Mike <em>hated</em> how horribly everything always smelled. Cigarettes in particular always made his nauseous. "<em>Hi</em>."</p><p>"What are you guys doing?" Dan asked. He waited to the side and leaned against the finished part of the wall.</p><p>"Eating," Mike replied bluntly. He never cared for their company. He could always just tell that they wanted <em>something</em>.</p><p>"Aw, <em>come on</em>, big guy--"</p><p>"<em>Mike</em>."</p><p>Augustine laughed to himself. "He's never been too partial to attention."</p><p>"He your son or somethin?" James asked curiously. He seemed to be chewing on something. Probably some tobacco he got from god knows where. </p><p>"Godson."</p><p>The two strangers nodded between themselves. </p><p>"So; Why are you guys here? I mean; Were you just suspected, said the wrong thing, <em>or</em>...?" Dan asked after a moment. He was the one that seemed to have <em>some</em> manners. </p><p>Augustine and Mike shared a glance. They were both already over this conversation. The older of the two shrugged, "We were with the Ackermans back in December."</p><p>The two shared a look. </p><p>"Wait, <em>seriously</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>. Didn't get as far as we'd hoped, but I'm alright with it," Mike hummed to himself. He was just about finished with his lunch. </p><p>"And how are you, '<em>alright</em>,' with this bullshit?" James asked with a scoff. He pointed to all of their surroundings, "You <em>really</em> wanna be building another fuckin' camp?" It was wholehearted and playful, but he always came off as rude. </p><p>"My wife got away, so I'm okay with it. She's...<em>what? A</em>bout five months pregnant? I'd rather her slip across the border than have to come here and sent to their brothels," Mike replied quietly. The women who were lucky enough to <em>not</em> be gassed still didn't have a promising outcome. </p><p>"<em>Oooh</em>. You hoping for a boy or a girl?" Dan asked. It was <em>something</em> to talk about. It beat the boredom of lugging around bricks and laying out fences.</p><p>He was quiet as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't really mind. Not like I'd have a choice in it. I <em>think</em> we're having a girl though. I couldn't tell yet, but that's what I <em>think</em>. It's hard to tell at that stage, but I got more of that."</p><p>"Oh <em>yeah</em>! You're the smell guy?" They asked excitedly, "You had <em>quite</em> the show for the guards."</p><p>"Yeah; because I didn't want them to gun down my cripple," Mike teased Augustine. "Nothing's quite like having people see if you can tell who's who from being a wall for three hours."</p><p>"I appreciate that more than you know," Augustine laughed to himself. They always had a way with words. </p><p>"I <em>hope</em>. Not everyone thinks it's funny; They were just drunk."</p><p>"You know what <em>I</em> miss?" Dan asked all of the sudden. They were already talking, and may as well enjoy any sort of conversation. "<em>Alcohol</em>. Some <em>nice</em> vodka and smokes."</p><p>"I was just thinking about a good book and some <em>actual</em> coffee that doesn't taste like dirt water," Augustine hummed with a mouthful of bread. </p><p>James thought about it as he chewed on some potatoes. "I'll have to agree with <em>Dan</em> there, bud. A nice rum, a smoke or two, and a nice lady to spend the night with. How about you, big guy?"</p><p>Mike brushed his thumbs over the small bowl. "Honestly? I was just gonna say sleeping in my bed with my wife. What I wouldn't give for some <em>actual</em> sleep."</p><p>"...You two are quite the bundle," Dan laughed to himself, "You ever had some good alcohol or cigars? What about some good company with a pretty girl?"</p><p>"No. I don't drink or smoke," Augustine shook his head. It never caught his interest; Didn't help that Ben was a raging alcoholic growing up, "And I'm a widow. I don't have an interest in that kind of stuff..."</p><p>"The smell or either of those <em>alone</em> makes me literally sick. Never touched either of them," Mike shrugged as he thought about it, "Well. No; I had some champagne on my wedding day." He didn't really want to go into his sex life as much as they always seemed to.</p><p>"<em>There</em> we go," James joked, "<em>Come on</em>. We can have a party if we can find some nice booze."</p><p>"Nah," Augustine spoke for the two of them, "I think we'd just like to stay in bed and get some sleep. You guys just don't be too loud."</p><p>"<em>Aaw</em>. Come on. It'll be fun," Dan tried again. He seemed a bit stressed.</p><p>Mike caught the glimpse he sent to James. He furrowed his brow after a moment. "Why are you so desperate for us to go and get some alcohol with you? You <em>do</em> know if the guards find us trying to steal their shit, we'd be gunned down."</p><p>"<em>Okay</em>; You know how it works. <em>Look</em>; You're the biggest one here, and sure as hell <em>look</em> the strongest. Wanna help us try to steal the keys of a guard's car?" James asked quietly. May as well be upfront and honest; He could tell they were annoyed by their presence, and knew they wanted something. </p><p>Augustine sent a glance to Mike. That sounded awfully similar to what they were talking about last night. </p><p>They didn't seemed <em>that</em> convinced, though. Dan set a hand on Mike's shoulder to try to persuade him, "<em>Come on</em>. The camp's almost done. They'll be celebrating that; An excuse to drink. We can hit some over the head with a shovel, take their uniforms, and hurry on out. <em>You</em> can go and see your wife and your baby, and then <em>you</em> can go to the library and get some coffee."</p><p>The whistle rung out, calling for them to bring back their bowls and get back to work. The two polish men exchanged yet another stressed glance. They seemed desperate to get going. </p><p>"Mike and I will need to talk about it," Augustine told them as he stood.</p><p>"Come on. Please; <em>Yes</em> or <em>no</em>--"</p><p>"We need to talk about it," He replied as he fixed his glasses; Long since cracked, "We don't like making decisions on the fly."</p><p>Dan looked back to James. They opened their mouths to try again, only for a guard to yell a warning to them. </p><p>"<em>Drop it</em>," Mike told them as he started walking with Augustine. It came out a bit more aggressive than he meant.</p><p>The guard had a smile on his face as they passed, "You fellas having any problems?"</p><p>"Nothing. He spoiled a book I wanted to read," Mike lied. He would rather sound childish then cause an issue and get caught. </p><p>They watched one another for a moment. The guard was <em>vaguely</em> familiar, but he simply sighed at his words, "Just get back to work."</p><p>They watched as he wandered off towards a group of other guards to 'supervise' it all; Which was essentially just standing around a drinking from their flasks. Glancing over to Augustine, he let out a sigh. "...Come on."</p>
<hr/><p>"<em>Come on!</em>" Isabel whined, "<em>Please</em>?"</p><p>"Izzy, no," (Y/n) laughed as she pretended to fall on the blanket. The girl had been trying to drag her by the arm to go and play with them. </p><p>"Why?" She asked her aunt. </p><p>"Because I can't be running right now," She chuckled to herself. She could, <em>technically</em>, but the doctors and Erwin expressed concerns about her exercising. </p><p>Isabel looked to Erwin, who was laying down and letting (Y/n) run her hands through his hair. He already knew what was going to be asked. </p><p>He sighed quietly. He was about to fall asleep, in all honesty. "<em>Alright</em>. Sure."</p><p>Levi had finally come back with Milly, who forgot a toy that she liked in their car. "Where are you guys going?"</p><p>"Gonna play tag!" Isabel smiled, "Come and play with us," She more demanded than asked. </p><p>Milly was set down beside (Y/n) as he looked back to the redhead. "Sure. You wanna wait for Uwe to show up or not?"</p><p>She thought about it as she watched Erwin get up. "You can go over and go to the playground over there while we wait? You could make some friends to play, too." The blond suggested.</p><p>Isabel thought about it as she rocked on her heels. "<em>Sure</em>."</p><p>Levi nodded. She never was great at socializing with other kids, but might have some luck. "Come on; I'll take you over there."</p><p>She was quick to hurry towards the swings. Levi let out a bit of a sigh as he glanced over to them, "Well; I'll be over there if you need me."</p><p>(Y/n) nodded as he turned to follow his daughter. Turning to Milly, she let her play with her necklace. "<em>Careful</em>."</p><p>Erwin sat back down beside her. "Are you feeling any better?" </p><p>"A bit," She replied as a hand fixed the bow on Milly's head. She'd woken up with horrible morning sickness, but she seemed to be alright for now.</p><p>"That's good," He smiled with a chuckle, "Do you still want chocolate? I saw some guy selling candy down the street; Not too far."</p><p>"If you're offering," (Y/n) chuckled. Part of her felt like she didn't even need to mention the cravings sometimes; He always just knew. Milly seemed to like that suggestion though; Already expecting for the treats.</p><p>Erwin nodded with as he pressed a kiss to (Y/n)'s head and pinched the baby's cheek, "Alright. I'll sit with you until the others show up."</p><p>"It won't be too long," She replied as she glanced over his shoulder. Milly was already doing her best to call to Farlan.</p><p>Uwe had already run up to them at that point, showing Erwin a new toy he'd gotten; A stuffed dog. </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>- Hello," He told him as the attention went to the stuffed animal, "That's cool! Where'd you get that?"</p><p>"Mommy," Uwe replied with a smile. He looked around for a moment, waving to Milly but clearly looking for the more extroverted Isabel.</p><p>"Izzy's on the swings; Do you wanna go and be on the swings?" Adelaide asked him. She was parking the pram beside them while she waited for a response. </p><p>He seemed to think about it before he nodded. It sounded fun enough.</p><p>"We can watch Charlie; Go ahead," (Y/n) offered before Erwin could.</p><p>Adelaide smiled at the offer. "Thank you," She told them over a shoulder. She turned with Uwe once he took her hand, impatiently hurrying towards the playground. </p><p>"You look nice," Erwin thought aloud as their attention went elsewhere. He was talking to Farlan; His top looked intricate and expensive. </p><p>"<em>Thank you</em>," Farlan responded with clear pride, "I made it myself. Took a while, but it came through."</p><p>"I'd never be able to make something like that," (Y/n) nodded as Milly started towards her father, who immediately picked her up. </p><p>"I've also been sewing since I was seven," He replied as the little girl was held close. She was the clingy type; Not that he minded. </p><p>Erwin nodded as he listened. He should get going if he wanted to get the chocolate soon. "I can make a blanket, but <em>not</em> a good one," He joked.</p><p>Farlan laughed at him, "How do you mess up a <em>blanket</em>? It's literally just a sheet; On <em>another</em> one, if you wanna be fancy. You can hem it if you wanna be fancy."</p><p>"I don't know. Ask the teacher who was <em>trying</em> to get us to make one. She said mine was <em>horrid</em>, but it was a participation grade anyways," The blond scratched the side of his head as he stood, "I'll be back. Hopefully no more than about ten or twenty minutes. Gonna go get some candy."</p><p>"Aren't you <em>sweet</em>? Do me a favor and get some butterscotch if they have it," Farlan replied with a grin as he talked to Milly about a butterfly.</p><p>"I will," Erwin nodded as he turned to head to the sidewalk. A hand went to his pocket to check for his wallet.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. It wasn't as though there was much to talk about, but she was a bit interested. "How's Fiona?"</p><p>"Hm?" He asked curiously, "<em>Oh</em>- She's fine. Married and getting ready to have a baby."</p><p>"<em>Really</em>?" (Y/n) asked with some genuine surprise. If she remembered right, they were about the same age. It honestly surprised them how similar they always seemed to be, despite all of the differences.</p><p>"<em>Yup</em>. Asked me to make an outfit for the baby to come home in and make a blanket. The names they chose start with a V, so I get to go back to embroidery."</p><p>She nodded as she listened, "All of the things you can do, yet you <em>can't</em> embroider?"</p><p>"I made clothes because it was cheaper for us than buying them," Farlan laughed to himself, "My embroidery had always been choppy. I didn't start doing that until I was about seventeen."</p><p>(Y/n) nodded as she listened. She remembered it all; Levi bringing Farlan home when she was about nine or ten, talking over dinner, and mom taking him into her sewing room to show him around. That's when he <em>really</em> started improving.</p><p>"I'm good at embroidery; I wouldn't mind helping you with it," She offered, "Or at <em>least</em> showing you how to <em>not</em> be choppy."</p><p>He smiled to himself. That actually sounded rather enjoyable. It was better than trying multiple times and risking ruining the blanket. "I'd appreciate it if you showed me."</p><p>"Alright. That sounds like a plan. We can do that after the girls go down for bed."</p>
<hr/><p>Luka washed the cup in the sink as she hummed to herself. It's been a while since she was home alone. </p><p>Scratching her calf with the other foot, she bit her lip. She was so ready to go back to bed and have some time to herself. A glance was sent to the clock; (Y/n) asked her to start cooking the meat about now. </p><p>She walked towards the pantry to get the crock pot; Something new that they'd gotten. She wasn't quite sure how to use it, but it didn't seem that complicated. </p><p>The slow cooker was set on the counter as she turned to the fridge. The tupperware was brought out and set on the counter as well. Humming along to the radio, Luka plugged the pot into the wall as the lid was opened. </p><p>A knock echoed through the apartment just as the lid was set on the counter. </p><p>She jumped when she heard it. </p><p>Confused, she checked the time once again. They'd left about forty minutes ago; Did they forget something?</p><p>Another few knocks were heard. Luka stopped what she was doing as she approached the door. It wouldn't take any more than a few minutes--</p><p>She heard the voices on the other side of the door; The hair on the back of her neck stood as chills rushed through her limbs.</p><p>She'd <em>never</em> heard them before. </p><p>And something about those voices...The overall aura was just...off.</p><p>The doorknob jiggled. </p><p>Luka could feel her skin crawling. Her instincts immediately made her turn to the table beside the door as she searched the drawer. </p><p>The gun was held behind her as she listened to the now silent door. <em>Oh</em>, how she <em>hoped</em> they'd left. </p><p>More knocks were heard.</p><p>Swallowing the saliva in her mouth, Luka peeked through the peephole. She recognized <em>neither</em> of those men. But they knew she was in there; One of them was waving with a smile as a neighbor passed behind them. </p><p>Cursing to herself, she opened the door; The neighbor she was <em>hoping</em> would stick around already slipping into his apartment.</p><p>It was silent as she looked up to the strange men- Who were <em>easily</em> more than three times her size. That smile had faded, and their expressions made the gun shake in her hand. </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>- Hello there sweetheart. Are your parents home?" One of them asked her. He seemed genuinely surprised.</p><p>The intimidation faded a bit. She never liked being referred to as a child; A lot of people usually made that mistake. </p><p>A part of her mind told her to play along.</p><p>"They're going to be here in five minutes...<em>Sorry</em>; I'm babysitting my little brothers."</p><p>"Do either of these men live here?" The man asked; The quiet one sending him a glare. </p><p>She looked to a picture; She could tell it was of Erwin and Levi on one of their morning walks with their gym bags.</p><p>"...No. They don't...Why?" Luka mumbled quietly. Alarm bells were <em>blaring</em> in her mind. These men have never even been mentioned, and it made sense why.</p><p>They looked between one another. </p><p>"What's your last name, sweetie?"</p><p><em>Oh boy</em>- She <em>hated</em> that. She wished <em>so much</em> that Mike were here. Her dad, too. Lev would be helpful--</p><p>The door down the hall opened as their gaze floated towards it. It was the older man peering out at them, the phone pressed to his ear as they watched intently. </p><p>"Alright, <em>well</em>, sorry about bothering you, <em>sweetheart</em>. You have a good day, <em>yeah</em>?" The quiet one immediately hurried upon finding the neighbor on the phone. </p><p>Luka blinked through her confusion as they turned and hurried towards the end of the hall. They'd disappeared into the elevator under a minute. </p><p>The neighbor was beside her within a moment, "Are you alright? Did you know them?"</p><p>"Huh- Yeah. <em>Yeah</em>...I'm fine...I've never seen them a day in my life," She replied with pure confusion. She was still watching the end of the hall. </p><p>"You can call me Antoine. Those men have shown up three times this week- At least; I've <em>seen</em> them three times," He replied with a glance down the hall, "I called the police. Do you want to come to my apartment? My wife and granddaughter are making cookies, if you'd like to come over?"</p><p>She thought about it. Another glance was sent down the hall. She had a bad feeling in her gut. "...I need to put something in the crock pot."</p><p>"Alright. I'll stay in the hall and make sure they don't come back," Antoine replied as he turned back to his apartment. </p><p>Luka nodded quietly. The hand resting on the door frame slid a bit. She was so tempted to go and hide in her room again. </p><p>"Alright...Just a minute."</p>
<hr/><p>A gentle knock was placed on the wood before him. </p><p>Ulrich waited for an answer. A glance was sent to the sky with a glance over his shoulder; There'd probably be another storm. A bitter sigh escaped his lips. </p><p>Just his luck.</p><p>The door opened to reveal a girl with brown eyes; Different than those he was looking for. </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>- Hello. Is this the Morozov home?" Ulrich tried. He was confident that he hadn't gone to the wrong house; He wasn't as sleep deprived as he felt. </p><p>"Oh," She replied as she seemed to realize something, "Yeah. It is. Are you Ulrich?"</p><p>"I am," He replied as his cap was taken off of his head. It was nervously brought to his chest. </p><p>The door was opened more than the crack. Stepping in, Ulrich looked around the quiet house. The atmosphere in it was always...<em>off</em>. Part of it made him uncomfortable. </p><p>"Hey," Anselm called from the stairs. There was paint all over his clothes, and he just looked tired as always. "You can put your things on the coat rack. Come on up."</p><p>"Hey," Ulrich replied as he complied. His coat was set aside with his hat as he followed up the rickety steps. </p><p>He met the top landing as he looked into the closest room; It must have been Luka's, because it was completely empty and had no sign of inhabitants. He turned to the other side of the hall to find another open door. They were painting the room an off white; The slightest hint of green.</p><p>"Painting the room to make a nursery," Anselm replied quietly. He'd be honest, he was worried about making <em>two</em> nurseries; While it was a relief to only do one, he still didn't like the reason why.</p><p>"<em>Oi</em>," Fritz caught his attention with a smile, "Guess who got that promotion."</p><p>"Good for you, cripple," Ulrich chuckled to himself. He offered a hand to Fritz as he got up, "The führer keeps true on his promises, contrary to popular belief. He's as gullible as he is charismatic."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate it," Fritz replied as he walked over to get more paint; He had a bit of a limp with the prosthetic.</p><p>"So, Ulrich; What happened with Brahms?" Anselm asked quietly. He was more than a little curious. </p><p>"Yeah," Fritz smiled at the thought, "You fucked him up, right?"</p><p>Ulrich sighed to himself. A hand brushed his hair back as a smile crossed his lips, "Yeah...I got a bit carried away. Almost...Long story short; He pissed me off, I cut up his face because you know- disfigurement is always a fun mental torture- but a car showed up before I got too carried away and gut him."</p><p>They nodded, "You think he's gonna get the message and leave us alone yet?"</p><p>"We'll have to wait and see," Ulrich replied with a shrug, "If he doesn't, I'll take care of him. Simple as that."</p><p>"I'm holding you to that," Anselm replied as he went back to painting.</p>
<hr/><p>Traute carried the laundry out of her room with a bit of a huff. She felt like she'd been cleaning all morning. </p><p>Stepping into the living room, she paused when a glance was sent to the couch. She groaned internally as the basket was set down. </p><p>A pillow was thrown to the limb body laying down; Seemingly dead to the world, "Are you going to get up <em>any time</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Shh</em>. Let me sleep," Kenny groaned quietly. His migraine was already <em>throbbing</em>; That's what he got for downing a bottle of tequila like that. </p><p>"<em>No</em>. Get up; Or at <em>least</em> get out of the living room. I'm having guests later," Traute told him. The pillow landed back in his face when his eyes shut. </p><p>He groaned to himself, "Can't I just hang out? You <em>really</em> think people will care?" </p><p>"A <em>million</em> dollars is a <em>million</em> dollars. <em>Yes</em>, they will. Get going; And take a damn shower," She shook her head. She turned back to the basket. </p><p>Kenny hummed as he watched the ceiling. "Wanna join me?"</p><p>"You're <em>disgusting</em>," Traute couldn't help but laugh at him.</p><p>"That's not what you said <em>yesterday</em>."</p><p>"Oh, <em>shut up</em>," She shook her head again. Looking over her shoulder, she found Kenny finally moving. "I'll make some breakfast; Go get decent."</p><p>Kenny sighed as a hand ran over his face. The light was bright, in his face, and did nothing to aid in his headache. Yawning rather loudly, he watched Traute take the basket to the washer.</p><p>"Alright.<em> I'm going</em>," He nodded as he forced his body up. It was gonna be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidentally posted this chapter *twice*</p><p>I still had the notes on it and at the end it was just "Kenny bribing" which had nothing to do with his scene but I thought it was funny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Diskussionen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit shorter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) ran a hand through her hair with a bit of a huff. "When <em>exactly</em> were you going to say something?"</p><p>"I was going to this morning-<em> I swear</em>- but that was when Izzy barged in asking if we wanted to go to the park," Erwin replied quietly. He could tell she was irritated; As understandable as it was, he was scared she'd think he was keeping secrets he didn't have.</p><p>"Have they done <em>anything</em> to either of you?" She asked him. He never lied to her before; She believed what he had to say, but she still wanted to know the extent of it all. </p><p>"<em>No</em>," He hummed as he watched her. She was sitting at the desk while he sat on the bed. The room was dark, save for the old lamp offering a faded light. "As far as we can tell, they've just been watching us."</p><p>"...And you didn't say <em>anything</em>? Nothing at all?" (Y/n) asked as her hands massaged the stress from her temples. Her elbows rested on her thighs as she looked to the ground in contemplation. </p><p>Erwin ploughed into himself as a hand scratched his neck. "<em>I'm sorry</em>. I wanted to tell you earlier, but Levi kept saying to wait and see."</p><p>"Well, I can't be <em>completely</em> mad at you, but Farlan's probably already on his ass," She replied. Her voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>"I didn't expect it to escalate like this...I'm sorry; <em>Really</em>--"</p><p>"<em>Erwin</em>, you're missing my point," (Y/n) cut him off, "<em>Neither</em> of you said <em>anything</em> yet they were apparently ready to <em>break in</em>. They showed up with a <em>picture</em> of you two. That's <em>mafia</em> shit. It's not exactly something to brush aside; They more than likely weren't just going to come in and rob us...They were probably gonna wait until we got home and carry out a hit..."</p><p>He listened to her with his own sigh. He was beginning to feel worse and worse. No part of him expected it to pick up like that. A glance was sent to the bassinet to the side as the guilt puddled into his stomach. </p><p>"I know. Levi's already mentioned moving--" </p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> moving," (Y/n) snapped back, "This was my great grandparent's summer home. They gave it to my grandparents, and it was going to go to my uncle and mom. It's been in the family for forever, and I'm <em>not</em> going to just ditch it over stupid shit my mom would beat Levi's ass for."</p><p>He sent a glance to her. Normally, she wouldn't mind to drop everything and pack if they needed to. It was apart of their plan; Something they were always ready for and had plans A through Z if things went south.  </p><p>She seemed to catch onto his confusion as he watched her. </p><p>(Y/n)'s gaze floated back to the ground beneath her. "I'm sorry...I'm sure it's just hormones getting to me, but I'm serious. I've already left so much behind, and I'm <em>not</em> leaving something else...I don't <em>want</em> to, at least."</p><p>"I understand," Erwin nodded as he listened, "But we might <em>need</em> to. Rent this place out for some spare money? The police don't even know where to begin, so it's not like it'll be solved anytime soon. I <em>wish</em> we were that lucky."</p><p>She nodded, only partially listening to him. Standing, (Y/n) stopped at the side table as her hands searched for a match. </p><p>"...I know. I understand.<em> I get it.</em> I still don't want to leave again...I don't like running, but it feels like that's all I've been doing for a long time. And <em>now</em> everything's gotten better again, and <em>now</em> we need to get back on the track because someone handed us the baton <em>once again,</em>" (Y/n) ranted as she found what she was looking for.</p><p>Erwin watched her as silence surrounded then. He noticed a little quiver in her hands as the match was struck and held to the candle. </p><p>"I know. But we can't risk it. There's already so much on the line, and we need to be ready to pack up and leave on a moment's notice," He replied as his fingers tugged onto the side of her shirt. His attention went to the swell of her stomach as he spoke.</p><p>(Y/n) glanced over to him. Her shoulders sagged when she finally turned, "I've spent so much time sleeping with one eye open already; I <em>don't</em> want to go back to that...But <em>of course</em>--" She continued as her hands held around his shoulders; She went quiet to avoid being overheard. She felt his hands on her sides as she came to straddle him. </p><p>Her head resisted in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his cologne. A warm and welcoming one she'd gotten him.</p><p>"...Why is it that as soon as things seem alright, they <em>always</em> get bad again?"</p><p>Erwin rubbed a hand over her back. He wasn't really sure what to say, but he felt the exact same way.</p><p>"...I'm not that religious, but I like to think that's just the plan. It's gotta rain for the sun to shine, you know?" He mumbled against her skin, repeating what his father would tell him. Her perfume smelt nice as he held her close. </p><p>They were met with silence as they thought about it. </p><p>"I'm just ready for this to be over already," (Y/n) replied as she seemed to melt into his warmth. She held him closer as she waited for a response. </p><p>"...Me too," Erwin replied as a hand brushed through her hair to the best of his abilities, "Just give it time. Everything will be okay; I <em>know</em> they will."</p><p>She chuckled as him as their eyes met. He had a hint of playfulness as he smiled to her. "You promise?"</p><p>"I promise," He replied as he pressed a kiss to her lips. </p><p>(Y/n) nodded as she smiled. He always had a way of making everything seem alright. She felt his lips continue to meet her skin though. </p><p>"You looking for something?" She asked him teasingly. The hands on her back kept sliding lower as he found that spot on her neck. She didn't expect him to be so excited all the sudden. </p><p>"I think you know <em>what</em> I'm looking for," Erwin replied with a toothy grin. It's been a while since they were tangled in passion. </p><p>She thought about it as he palmed her backside. He was <em>so</em> tempting, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. </p><p>He stopped when she wasn't reciprocating. Pulling away, he looked her in the face, scared that he'd overstepped an unspoken boundary. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired. I'm not sure if I'm in the mood," (Y/n) replied as she ran a finger over the pearly buttons on his shirt. </p><p>Erwin nodded as his hands went to rest on the small of her back, "Alright. Wanna take a bath and see how you feel?"</p><p>She chuckled at his eagerness, "<em>Yes</em>. Give me a minute and a cup of tea, then I <em>might</em> warm up."</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>- I'll go and get get it brewing," He laughed to himself. A smile spread across her voice when she chuckled.</p><p>(Y/n) separated from him with some reluctance. "If you want. I'll go get the water warmed up."</p><p>"Alright, I'll meet you there in a moment."</p><hr/><p>Farlan sat across from Levi at the kitchen table. He'd <em>just</em> gotten back from driving Adelaide home, but it was about time they talked. </p><p>"So. What <em>exactly</em> is going on?" He asked with clear frustration. </p><p>"Not sure...<em>Apparently</em> we've got someone watching us," Levi replied as he played with a coin in his hand. It was already going better than he'd expected. </p><p>"...What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p><p>"I have no clue," He answered honestly. </p><p>Farlan rested his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "So. You mean to tell me we have people '<em>watching</em>' us. And we don't even know <em>why</em>?"</p><p>"They probably think we're German spies--"</p><p>"They'd be a lot more <em>subtle</em> if <em>that's</em> what they thought. And they wouldn't be showing your picture if it was a <em>friendly</em> visit."</p><p>Levi nodded as he bit his lip. He scratched the back of his ear with a sigh, "Yeah. I know."</p><p>"<em>Any</em> idea what to do?"</p><p>"<em>Move</em>. That's all I can think of when it comes to long term solutions."</p><p>They watched one another for a moment.</p><p>Farlan ran a hand through his hair as he watched the table in front of him. "So you mean to tell me <em>we all </em>left America because we were targeted by another gang, <em>you</em> left Germany because the government was trying to kill all of you, and now <em>we</em> need to leave France because we have yet <em>more</em> targets on our heads?"</p><p>"The Milieu should be getting back to me soon," Levi thought aloud. He knew that wouldn't calm his husband's mind.</p><p>"And what are <em>they</em> gonna do? For all we know, that <em>was</em> the Milieu," His husband retorted with clear frustration.</p><p>"That's a good point," He shrugged. It was something that had crossed his mind already, "I can try taking the leader out to a drink and talking it throu--"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Farlan cut him off. The entire idea sounded stupid. "You are <em>not</em> meeting up with who you think is another gang leader. Absolutely <em>not</em>. What's gonna happen? They drug you and ditch your body in the Siene?"</p><p>Levi scratched the side of his head, "Better me than <em>all</em> of us."</p><p>"Do you even hear yourself?" Farlan asked him. He never thought he'd be having such a conversation with his husband.</p><p>They were silenced when they heard someone entering the room. They didn't send him a glance, but knew it was Erwin when his tall frame entered the corner of their vision. </p><p>"And how about <em>you</em>? What do <em>you</em> know about any of this?"</p><p>"Less than Levi does," Erwin replied as honestly as he was quiet. Their tension was thick as can be, and he really didn't want to be pulled into it. </p><p>Farlan watched as the kettle was set on the stove. He sighed to himself after a moment, "And how long has this been going on?"</p><p>"About three weeks," The blond answered before Levi. </p><p>The look that was exchanged made Erwin wondering if he said the right thing. </p><p>"It's been <em>three</em> weeks and they're <em>already</em> showing up to our house," Farlan hissed as he did his best to stay quiet, "Do you have <em>any</em> idea what that means?"</p><p>"I do- I do<em>. I know</em>," Levi started in an effort to defend himself. This was going to be a hard hole to get out of. "It looks <em>bad</em>--"</p><p>"Bad is an <em>understatement</em>." He hissed as he crossed his arms. He was waiting for Erwin to leave the room before they got back into their discussion. </p><p>"What's bad?" Isabel asked quietly. She couldn't sleep, but didn't know if she should interrupt given the heated discussion between her fathers.</p><p>"Nothing right now baby; Don't worry about it, okay?" Farlan shifted almost immediately. He turned to find her in her pajamas already, anxiously holding onto her shirt, "You want us to read you a story?"</p><p>"Yeah," She replied with a nod. They were already getting up to walk with her back to their room; Milly must already be asleep. "And can you check the wardrobe again?"</p><p>"Alright," Levi nodded as he took her hand, "Come on. Daddy and I will check for monsters; You just go and pick out a book and go to your bed, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Isabel smiled as she took led them back to the hall. </p><p>Erwin observed the look Levi and Farlan exchanged; Quietly deciding to continue their conversation later. </p><p>His thumbs fiddled with one another as he watched the kettle before him. His mind was deep in thought as a sigh escaped his lips. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baton as in a relay race if you didn't get that</p><p>And the Milieu is the French mafia in wwii; You'll get a different definition if you look up the word, but there's the clarification.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Verschieben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ulrich stepped into the small bathroom without a sound. He turned the faucet on with an elbow as he let out a bit of a sigh. It was a long night. </p><p>He was careful to not touch anything as he washed the dried blood from his hands. As soon as that was done, he pulled the black t-shirt from his body. Any other color, and the stains would be far more obvious. </p><p>The garment was folded and set aside as he glanced over to the mirror. He looked at the inside of his forearm; The guy he was, 'dealing' with had gotten free for a moment and took a swipe with a scalpel, but he was quick to be dealt with. </p><p>Another heavy sigh was let out as he unwrapped the gauze from the wound he cleaned earlier. He found it still bleeding, so it was covered again. His fingers went to the cabinet behind him to look for more gauze. It was held close to his chest for additional pressure.</p><p>The door creaked open a bit. Motte watched him with wide eyes as he whined rather loudly.</p><p>"You <em>have</em> food; I checked," Ulrich laughed with a hearty chuckle. He really had come to love this cat. </p><p>The meowing continued and echoed through the small bathroom.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Ulrich walked towards the door, only for the kitten to run out lead the way. He jumped on the windowsill at the end of the hall after a moment. </p><p>"Oh- You <em>brat</em>," He laughed at the animal, "The curtain isn't enough?"</p><p>He pulled the blinds up a bit as the cat began to purr. </p><p>"...You're so easy to please," Ulrich smiled as he turned towards the bathroom. He decided to leave the door open to avoid the kitten whining to be let in. </p><p>A hand went to message the muscles of his neck. His left arm started to ache a bit; He should probably head over to the hospital or to Anselm for some stitches.</p><p>He much preferred the second option, if available.</p><p>He stepped out of his boots as his hands went to his buckle. Just as his pants slid down his legs, he heard the telephone in the other room.</p><p>A jolt of excitement shot through his body; He hadn't been able to make a call in a week. </p><p>Hurrying across the hall to his office, Ulrich brought the telephone to his ear as soon as he touched it, "Hello?"</p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) waved at Erwin when as he watched her. He offered a smile as he carried another of their few boxes. </p><p>"<em>Hello</em>?" She heard from the plastic against her ear. </p><p>"Hey," She smiled to herself. It felt like such a long week without him. </p><p>"Wha- <em>Hey</em>! What's up?" Her father asked excitedly. His voice had a little rasp to it. </p><p>"Hey dad. You have a cold or something?"</p><p>He was quite for a moment; She could hear some papers or whatever it was being moved around. "Yeah. Was out real a couple of days ago while I looked for someone. It was raining and I just kept on the wet clothes..."</p><p>"Well. Take care of yourself," (Y/n) nodded as she listened to him. One of the little things mom used to say about him was that he was always a bit obsessive about things.</p><p>"How about you? How've you been?" Ulrich asked her with a hint of a smile. </p><p>"Fine. We had to move though; Levi and Erwin caught some unwanted attention," She replied in a hum, "We're renting an apartment across the hall from them but a few blocks away on the other side of the tower. The Siene is a lot closer."</p><p>He was quiet for a moment. "Who's looking for you? <em>Why</em>?"</p><p>"No clue," (Y/n) replied, "Police is trying to blame burglars, but we hired someone professional to look into it. Levi asked the Milieu."</p><p>"...What's <em>Milieu</em>?"</p><p>"A mafia gang. I don't know. I'd talk to him about it. Erwin and I don't want to get involved with organized crime, but him and Farlan are good with guns and know what they're doing, so...<em>you know,</em>" She shrugged as she looked to the empty floor in front of her. Erwin waited to the side to ask her a question. </p><p>"What is it?" She asked him.</p><p>"Where should I put the bassinet?" He asked her. It wasn't like they had that much furniture, but the apartment came with some basic stuff. </p><p>"You can leave it in here, put in our room, or put it in the baby's room until they come," (Y/n) shrugged. They had decent options and didn't need it anytime soon. </p><p>He nodded as he thought about it. He rolled it towards the hall to leave her on the phone. </p><p>"Hmm. Any news on the baby?" Ulrich asked through the telephone.</p><p>"Nope. Nothing new; They move around a ton, and it's weird, but I'm getting used to it. I mean, I don't feel it a lot, but every now and again."</p><p>He hummed with a warm chuckle, "<em>Yeah</em>...Kuchel used to talk about that a bit...As long as everything's alright."</p><p>"How'd your meeting go?" (Y/n) asked him once it came back to mind. She played with the cord between her fingers as she waited for his response. </p><p>Ulrich bit his lip, "Well...It went <em>alright</em>. Adolf didn't have one of hit fits, so that was nice- <em>Seriously</em>; Say one thing he doesn't like and you won't hear the end of it for <em>hours</em>- Let me go for what I did with Brahms...Gotta track that gremlin down and finally deal with him if it's not a problem, ya know?"</p><p>"Oh, <em>please</em>. Damn; I'll go back and help you," She joked with a smile, "Good luck with that. <em>Seriously</em>; Tell me how it goes."</p><p>"I will. He's still in the hospital, if I remember right. I'll have to go check," Ulrich nodded. He debated telling her what he was told, but wasn't sure if he should. He didn't want them to have <em>any</em> temptations of coming back.</p><p>(Y/n) nodded, "I don't <em>usually</em> condone violence, but I approve of your plans."</p><p>"Yeah," her father hummed, "Might try and track down Geirig, too. Not like he could do much, but could do that Mike kid a favor and cut out his tongue."</p><p>"I mean. You <em>can</em> deal with him, too."</p><p>She could hear Ulrich telling Motte to, '<em>shoo</em>,' when he started whining again. "<em>Maybe</em>. Something about Geirig has me suspicious of him. It's probably not much, but I'm gonna try to make friends with him for the time being."</p><p>She nodded as she looked up. Erwin was stepping in with Luka. "He can't do much, can he? Be careful <em>just</em> in case."</p><p>"Geirig? No. His legs are fucked and he can barely walk three meters because the nerves are fried. I think he has some ties that I'd like to know about. And <em>then</em> once I think about it, you know, Lilith <em>was</em> from France."</p><p>"What's <em>that</em> mean?" (Y/n) asked him curiously. She watched the other two go to the kitchen; Probably waiting to order the pizza they were talking about. </p><p>The line was quiet for a moment, save for the mumbling she heard on the other side. "I mean; You guys <em>are</em> having problems over there, and Lilith <em>is</em> from France. I hear she's been getting with Brahms- I don't know if that for <em>business</em> or something else, but <em>whatever</em>- So she may have something to do with all of that. I can take her into the station for questioning."</p><p>"That'd be <em>great</em>," She responded as she twirled the cord between her fingers again, "Tell me how that goes, too. We have people looking into it, but it'd be helpful in our end. Doesn't help that it sounds like something that spiteful bitch would do."</p><p>"Oh yeah, no, she <em>definitely</em> would. She's still mad that she didn't get her way; She was gonna try to get custody of Uwe and that new baby in early January after you guy's would have been abducted," Ulrich thought aloud. The thought still bothered him. </p><p>"That's <em>so</em> comforting to think about," (Y/n) joked as she held up a finger; Erwin and Luka obviously didn't want to interrupt, but they were hungry and wanted to get the order in for everyone. Levi and Farlan should come from across the hall in about half an hour.</p><p>He seemed to go quiet for another moment. "Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and call Anselm; I got my arm cut and probably need some stitches," He told her, quietly lamenting the bath he wanted to take.</p><p>"How'd you do that?" She asked him. She really hoped he wasn't being reckless.</p><p>"Was hooking some guy up to a car battery, he got loose, took a scalpel, and swung at me. He got a shoe to the head instead of a battery," Ulrich muttered. He didn't feel like going into too much detail, "I'd stitch it up myself, but I got a better look at it in the mirror and think it'd be smarter for someone who knew what they were <em>doing</em> to cover it."</p><p>"Is Anselm still a captain, <em>or</em>?" (Y/n) asked curiously. </p><p>"For the time being. He just got his medical license renewed and is going to swap careers soon, so," He shrugged, "He's waiting to see how everything goes."</p><p>"That's fair," She nodded. May as well let him go to deal with that. "Alright, well, I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"I'll call you when I can," Ulrich smiled, "I love you; Should be about an hour or two. May be at Anselm's."</p><p>(Y/n) chuckled with a nod of her own, "Alright. We'll be here; Do you need the number? We changed them in the move."</p><p>"Oh- <em>Yeah</em>. One second...<em>Alright</em>, I got a pen," He replied as the shuffling was heard in the background.</p><p>She smiled to herself once again, "331...342..76, 49."</p><p>"49?"</p><p>"Yeah," (Y/n) nodded. Erwin handed her the number for the pizza place as he wandered back down the hall; Probably to fold the laundry like he said he would. </p><p>"Alright. Sounds good. I'll call you later," Ulrich replied over the phone. </p><p>"Alright. Bye dad," She hummed as she glanced over the numbers on the small note. </p><p>He offered a little chuckle, "Bye baby girl."</p>
<hr/><p>Erwin plopped down on the armchair as he looked between the girls. "What are you two talking about?" He asked, hoping to not sound too nosy.</p><p>"<em>Well</em>, we wanted to do something tomorrow- just because it'll be Saturday- but we're not sure how good of an idea <em>that</em> would be," (Y/n) shrugged as a hand brushed over her stomach. It'd become a habit at this point. </p><p>"That sucks; I've really been wanting to go to a museum or something," Luka muttered quietly. She'd decided to take up the offer and stay with the two of them, mainly because she knew them better. </p><p>He nodded as he looked around the quiet apartment. He was tempted to turn on the radio, "Yeah. I get that...What'd your dad say about Lilith?"</p><p>"Said she's from France and might know something, <em>or</em> have something to do with this all. That's about all he told me; Cut his hand and went to see if Anselm can help him out," She replied as he cheek rested on her palm. </p><p>"Hmm...That's convenient information. Now we just wait and see, I guess," Erwin muttered as he looked up to the ceiling. He felt pretty bored, in all honesty. </p><p>"<em>Oh yeah</em>; Dad said he talked to Krueger yesterday and might know where Mike and Augustine are," Luka spoke up as soon as she remembered, "They might be building a new camp."</p><p>"Why would they do <em>that</em>?" He thought aloud in his boredom. </p><p>"Forced labor," She shrugged, "It's somewhere in Poland. It's supposed to be a labor and termination camp; They're getting into <em>killing</em> people now."</p><p>"<em>No way</em>," (Y/n) replied with confusion, "<em>No one</em> would let that happen--"</p><p>"The layout had gas chambers," Luka replied, "Krueger was involved in a meeting talking about it. He's gonna try to send a letter to America to try and get them to step in, too."</p><p>"I <em>doubt</em> they would," Erwin scoffed, "If they cared, they'd have done something in '33."</p><p>"I mean, they were going through the depression then, but I get what you're saying," (Y/n) hummed as she glanced over to her husband. </p><p>"Oh- Come on. <em>Bullshit</em>. The Americans had it <em>so</em> easy compared to us; Broke and hungry? That's <em>nice</em>; That was every day in Germany, and the depression made broke and hungry <em>lucky</em>," He replied in frustration. He didn't mean to talk to her with such a tone, and apologized after he realized it.</p><p>She wanted to say something in response, but Luka on nodded in her response to him. (Y/n) had the think about her differing status. "...I get that, but no one really had the finances for war."</p><p>"It wouldn't have been war then. All they did was delay everything and give the Reich time to gain power. What happens now is the rest of the world's fault; That fucker threatened war<em> God knows</em> how many times. If they'd put the baby in the corner back then, none of us would be in this mess," Erwin replied with a grumble. It'd been a while since he talked about how he really felt about all of this.</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> get me wrong, I <em>love</em> you guys; You're my wife and essentially my sister-in-law, and I'm not sure if I'd have met you guys without any of this happening. I just wish the circumstances were <em>different</em>," Erwin sighed as he sat back in his chair. </p><p>(Y/n) nodded as she glanced to the ground, "<em>Yeah</em>. I get it; I feel the same way. It's all just a big mess."</p><p>Luka pulled her knees to her chest, "I feel like we should just give it time. I don't know how long this'll all last, but I like to think we'll all be alright."</p><p>They nodded between themselves. "Yeah. I know," Erwin hummed as a hand scratched the side of his neck, "I'm just a bit tired of it all, though."</p><p>"I think we all are," (Y/n) nodded, "I think we've <em>also</em> all been dealing with it the longest, though."</p><p>The front door flung open, making them jump in their seat; Erwin stood to hurry for the firestick out of reflex. </p><p>They just watched as Isabel ran in with some dolls of hers, while Levi went ahead and set a tray on the counter. Farlan brought Milly in as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"The food isn't here yet?" Levi asked as he reached for one of the few cups by the sink. </p><p>"No," (Y/n) replied with a glance over to him, "Should be about fifteen minutes."</p><p>He sat on the now open armchair as Milly was passed over, quick to play with the buttons on his shirt. "Anything interesting happening?"</p><p>"<em>Finally</em> got a hold of Dad. He'll be calling back later or so; Hurt his arm."</p><p>"Probably trying to avoid going to the hospital; Mom always said he <em>hated</em> them," Levi chuckled quietly.</p><p>Erwin fiddled with the radio in the corner. He never liked the silence, "Is Adelaide coming over?"</p><p>"Yeah; I was gonna go pick her up," Farlan replied from the kitchen; He was cutting some fruit, from the sound of it.</p><p>"Dad mentioned some stuff; We got some questions for her," (Y/n) told Levi as she adjusted for comfort. Erwin sat beside her after finding some music. </p><p>"It's nothing bad," Erwin muttered as he rubbed his hands together, "Just trying to figure some stuff out."</p><p>Levi nodded as he fixed a bow in Isabel's hair, "Yeah. We got some information, too."</p><p>"And what would that be?" (Y/n) asked him as a hand rested to message Erwin's shoulder.</p><p>A glance was shared between Levi and Farlan before their attention went to Isabel. </p><p>"You wanna help me with a puzzle?" Luka offered when she noticed their silent dilemma. It was one she meant to glue, but she didn't have the time when they moved. </p><p>"Sure," The little girl smiled in confusion. At least it was something to do.</p><p>"Alright. Come on; My room's at the end of the hall," She told her. </p><p>Levi listened as Isabel ran down the hall with her; Talking about ballerinas and the show they watched with the dancers. As soon as there door shut, he took a drink from his cup as he turned to them. </p><p>"<em>Long story short</em>; We're lucky we moved."</p>
<hr/><p>"I take it the guy didn't last long?" Anselm asked as he searched around the first aid kit.</p><p>"You don't really last long when someone stomps your head in, <em>yeah</em>," Ulrich replied with a chuckle. He took a moment to realise he may be the more partial to dark humor.</p><p>"What about the other guy?"</p><p>"<em>That</em> one got the battery. Never used one before and was curious," He shrugged as he watched the alcohol swab be prepared. He wasn't too excited about <em>that</em>. </p><p>Anselm nodded as he listened. </p><p>"I was thinking about you earlier," He spoke as he found the gauze. It was set everything in a neat and organised pile. "You ever tried to see if you're schizophrenic? How about bipolar?"</p><p>Ulrich didn't really expect that turn of conversation. "Oh- um...My wife made me go and see a psychologist. They ruled out schizophrenia but we know I'm a sociopath; They tried to say I had psychosis in court, which was why I wasn't hanged immediately."</p><p>Anselm took hold of his arm as he began to unwrap the gauze harness already there; A decent amount of it, too. "Yeah, but still. You're so sweet <em>one</em> moment, then the <em>next</em> thing I hear you've killed six more people in two weeks."</p><p>"Been like that for years," Ulrich shrugged. He didn't usually go after so many so quickly, but he didn't have to worry about punishment, "Yeah. I mean, it's kind of a always been like that."</p><p>"I can look into it and try to find a book of mental disorders to help you out, but you should try again for the diagnosis. Was going through some files and saw that some schizophrenia patients struggle with dementia later on; It may <em>not</em> be connected, but it caught my attention," Anselm explained his concern. He covered the gash with some fresh linen when the blood kept coming out. </p><p>Ulrich nodded as he listened. "I'll keep that in mind," He hissed as the alcohol swab burned into his skin. It was nice to know his friend cared.</p><p>"Yeah. <em>Careful</em> with it though; <em>Don't</em> go to the hospital on the <em>west</em> side. They'll admit you to the mental ward with force and give you a lobotomy whether you consent to it or not," Anselm grumbled quietly. </p><p>"<em>Really</em>?" He asked curiously. He flinched when the needle tied the cut back together. "I've never heard about that."</p><p>"Yeah. Lev was born at home, but they made us go there because of some complications- He had the cord around his neck and they were worried- My wife struggled with depression. I went home to get her and the baby some clothes, only to come back and have her <em>completely</em> different."</p><p>Ulrich nodded with a bit of a cringe. "Why are they still running then?" </p><p>"The stigma with it all," Anselm shrugged as he tied a knot. He'd probably need about thirteen stitches; There wasn't a ton of blood, but it was rather large. "Tried to sue, but the case went nowhere."</p><p>He nodded once again. He could feel the needle continue to dig through his arm. "What about Luka? That's her name, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. My daughter. We took her to the one over in the southwest area; They <em>aren't</em> great. She never liked it. I'd recommend the hospital closest to your house and only that one," He replied as he tied another stitch.</p><p>"I'll keep it in mind," Ulrich replied as his attention went anywhere but the tension on his arm.</p><p>Anselm was quiet for a moment. He was on the seventh stitch. "Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>"No," He replied, "Was gonna grab something on the way back. Been craving a hamburger."</p><p>"Alina made some meatloaf for dinner, if you want a plate," Anselm offered him. </p><p>Ulrich smiled to himself, "Sure. I'd appreciate that. Thank you."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. There's gonna be a football match on t.v. in about thirty minutes. Wanna watch it with me?" Anselm asked him. </p><p>"Sure," He smiled. "Oh yeah; Hear anything from Krueger?"</p><p>"Yeah. Plan's still on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was saying on my histogram story (Luka.Morozov if you're interested) that I wanted to get working on those illustrations that inspired this story, but we haven't crossed certain scenes and I want them grouped together. Maybe even as a gif. Anyways, sorry if this one feels like a filler, but we'll get into things next chapter.<br/>Also, if you've caught onto what's coming up or need a hint; This is set on May third.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Morgen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) woke with a start as she looked around. She didn't know what woke her up, but she felt the need to <em>get up</em>. Looking behind her, she found the bed empty.  </p><p>A glance was sent around the room. Tired and confused, her gaze went to the clock on the wall; It was three in the morning. It wasn't like Erwin to get up in the middle of the night.</p><p>Reluctantly, she forced herself up to look for him. Just before she stood, she realized there was a cold breeze flowing through the room. </p><p>Looking over to the balcony door, she found it open a crack. A quiet sigh escaped her lips when she heard the chair creak outside. Her slippers were put on as she pulled on her coat. </p><p>Yawning into her hand, (Y/n) opened the door to step out into the cold air. The warmth immediately left her legs as her gown flowed in the wind.</p><p>"<em>Oh-</em> Sorry; Did I wake you?" </p><p>She looked to the side to find Erwin. His hair was messy, he looked tired, and he still had his pajamas with his own slippers. </p><p>"No...It was just a bit cold. Was wondering where you went," (Y/n) replied with a bit of a smile.  She wandered over to him, feeling his hand brush against her waist. </p><p>He nodded as he gently tugged her closer. He felt better when she sat on his lap, but he still felt the need to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Sorry. I had a bad dream and needed some fresh air."</p><p>She nodded as her hand brushed over the stubble on his cheeks. He brought a mug to his lips, but she stole a sip of his coffee when he was finished. "What was it about?"</p><p>"...I don't remember. It's bothering me though; It was <em>bad</em>. I know it was," Erwin mumbled quietly. He listened to the gentle tap as the cup was set on the iron table beside them. </p><p>A hand ran through his hair to give it some semblance of neatness, "As long as you're alright, I guess. If it comes back to you and you wanna talk about it, just tell me," (Y/n) whispered gently. She felt his warm hand brush over her stomach. </p><p>A smile crossed his lips, "Of course...You wanna go back to bed?" He asked quietly. It sounded like a pleasant enough idea.</p><p>"Are you even going to be able to fall asleep again?" She chuckled at him; She was trying to be quiet as she spoke, "Coffee makes you hyper."</p><p>He shrugged as he stood with her in his arms, "Yeah, but I'm <em>really</em> tired. We can see how it goes."</p>
<hr/><p>Mike drove the hammer down with a groan. He was <em>beyond</em> tired; Didn't help that he got next to no sleep last night<em>.</em> </p><p>He glanced over to Augustine. His gaze floated up towards the building that'd been finished, and back behind him to the railway that stretched beyond the horizon. </p><p>"This feels so wrong," He muttered quietly. </p><p>Augustine set another spike in position, "Because we're building a place where countless people will be sent to be massacred, yeah."</p><p>"Can't argue with the facts," Mike grumbled. He's been showing a lot more of his pessimistic side. "Any decision on what those guys said? Think they're worth trusting?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>. Not at all. But it's a way to get out. Thing is; It's easy to get away. <em>Surviving</em> is the hard part. We'd be lucky if we get to Berlin unnoticed, but it'd be a <em>miracle</em> if we got to France."</p><p>"<em>Hmm</em>...Yeah. I get that. So, go along with it but don't turn our backs?" He asked after the spike was driven down into the ground. A hand rested on his hip as he waited for another.</p><p>"Don't wanna get back stabbed, <em>yeah</em>. I'd say it's worth a shot," Augustine shrugged as he positioned another sharp spike. They were almost done; Just this last board. </p><p>Mike glanced back towards the entrance of the camp and watched as they worked on putting up a sign. "Yeah...<em>Something</em> is better than nothing. Should we try to get our <em>own</em> car?"</p><p>It was quiet as a guard's boots crunched the gravel as they were passed. They continued talking though; Careful to be soft spoken.</p><p>"I don't see why not," Augustine replied as soon as they were out of earshot. He held the final spike in position, letting go Barely a second before the clank of the hammer drove it into the ground. </p><p>He nodded as a hand went over his buzzcut; Miche missed his messy hair. "Alright. When should we get back to them? See 'm anywhere?"</p><p>A whistle was heard from the front. They could hear someone shouting for them to get in order. That was <em>never</em> a good thing to hear.</p><p>"Well <em>fuck</em>," Mike muttered as he helped Augustine up, "What do you think <em>this</em> is about?" </p><p>They both knew something about it was off; They didn't usually ask them to line up. Either they'd be marching sent to different tasks, or some prisoners would be shot for next to no reason than to discourage the large group. </p><p>They were hoping for the second option. </p><p>The line started towards the entrance. They weren't running, but were trying to listen to every guard they passed.</p><p>"Been a while since they cut our hair; Maybe that?" Augustine offered his explanation. He had a hint or worry in his voice as he glanced around.</p><p>He thought about it. "<em>Possibly</em>," Mike mumbled quietly. He was as curious as he was intimidated. </p><p>Mike felt a tug on his elbow. Turning back, he wasn't surprised to find Dan and James- looking far more nervous than they were. </p><p>They might know what was going on; And if it would be bad news, judging by their expressions. "What is it?"</p><p>"You guys have <em>any</em> what's happening?" James asked them. </p><p>"Question of the day," Mike retorted as they kept walking. He could see over a majority of the crowd; Nothing interesting seemed to be happening up ahead. </p><p>Or, <em>well</em>, he felt his stomach churn when he saw bread being passed out. <em>Loafs</em> if bread. Might actually be some rare <em>good</em> news.</p><p>Dan caught his breath again; Augustine cut that up to the smell of smoke on him. "There's a rumor of tattoos."</p><p>Mike and Augustine shared a glance of confusion. </p><p>"What? <em>Why</em>?" The taller of the two asked, "There's literally no reason for it."</p><p>"Either a mark of degradation or their way of organising us; Probably both," Augustine hummed quietly, "Is it for sure?"</p><p>James nodded, "That's all some guy heard from a guard."</p><p>"There's bread up front, but I doubt they'd make a commotion just for <em>that</em>," Mike gave his input. The heavy hammer was set aside as they approached the entrance of the camp. </p><p>"Great. <em>Fuck</em>...I can't get a damn tattoo," Dan groaned to himself, "<em>Seriously</em>. What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"Not like we can do much," Augustine replied with a shrug. Their options were next to none. He didn't like the option himself, but it was better than other options.</p><p>They were silenced as they waited for the bread; Decently sized loafs of sourdough. They could make it last some time, if it weren't for the constant hunger and threat of others stealing it.</p><p>Glancing up, Mike caught a glimpse of the new sign above the entrance. His brown furrowed in confusion as he read the saying. </p><p>"<em>Arbeit macht Frei...</em>" he mumbled as they passed beneath it's shadow. He wasn't too excited about hearing the saying, "...Isn't that a <em>wonderful</em> thought."</p><p>Augustine scoffed in agreement, "We'll see if they keep their end of the promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Started writing this, had a burnout, took a break. Sorry about the late update; Didn't help that this chapter felt forced.. The next one might be a minute while I take a moment to plan things out and make sure nothing seems rushed (this chapter also felt odd to write, so bear with me.)</p><p>May take a bit of a break. If I drop off the face of the planet, I'm probably doing homework, sleeping, or drawing; Will try to update within the next week though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dienstagmorgen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be honest; I have no clue if I set Isabels birthday on the 8th or the 10th. I'm going with the 8th though.<br/>*Updated because I am a mess who posted an unfinished chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) hissed as she felt Erwin's warm hand on her hip, pulling her closer than she already was.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He was quick to ask. He was hoping he didn't hurt her, "Do you want to stop?"</p><p>She thought about it as she watched him. She was so close; What kind of question was that? "No. Just be a bit gentler. I didn't expect that," She mumbled as he leaned closer. </p><p>Erwin pulled away for a moment. "Well; Then come on. Hands and knees. That'd make it easier for the both of us."</p><p>"You're <em>so</em> romantic," (Y/n) shook her head as she adjusted. She'd barely gotten onto her side when she felt his hands return to her hips, playing her backside. "Not to mention impatient."</p><p>"Only the best for you, my dear," He teased, spreading her legs with his own.</p><p>She felt him rubbing against her before he entered her once again. His chest settled against her back as he took her instructions to be a bit more gentle; At least, in <em>his</em> mind. </p><p>Erwin groaned into her ear when he bottomed out. "I was gonna ask if you wanna go to dinner later, but you wanna get stuff delivered?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, whatever," She mumbled when his pelvis grinded against her own, "Just focus on the moment. Stop talking."</p><p>He was silent as he took hold of her hips. He would reply, but she seemed a little built up. "Alrighty then; Just hold on."</p><hr/><p>(Y/n) stepped out of their room as she yawned to herself. She barely got to the third button of Erwin's shirt when she caught a glimpse of someone in the living room.</p><p>"Took you two long enough," Levi teased, "Trying for twins or something?"</p><p>"I <em>swear to god</em>, if I hear more about twins I'm going to get mean. <em>Don't</em> wish that on me," She grumbled to herself. She didn't really want her brother and brother-in-law seeing her in her underwear. "...Don't need that shit out in the universe."</p><p>Farlan kept his eyes to himself as she slipped on some leggings that were on the back of the couch. "<em>Never know</em>, dear. <em>Anyways</em>; Come on. Sit down; Get Erwin."</p><p>"For what?" (Y/n) asked as she tied the drawstring around her waist. A glance was sent around the room, "Where are the girls?"</p><p>"Asked Luka to go and watch them for a bit. They're probably gonna be watching cartoons, so it shouldn't be difficult. And we got some papers."</p><p>"For what?" Erwin asked. He was still adjusting his shirt when he plopped down on the couch. (Y/n) sat beside him after a moment. A hand reached out for one of the several papers, only for them to be taken away by Farlan.</p><p>"<em>Well</em>," Levi started, "Got some information. <em>Fun</em> stuff; Apparently that Lilith bitch actually <em>did</em> have something to do with this bullshit. Well I mean; She paid for it."</p><p>"And what's <em>exactly</em> going on?" She was quick to question. She wished he could get to the point sometimes. </p><p>He shrugged as he read over some of the cursive. "Brahms found the guys, she paid for it. They set out a hit on us. Erwin and me only; <em>So far</em>, at least."</p><p>It was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"And what does <em>that</em> mean?" (Y/n) asked after a moment. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that. Dread ran through her body as she began to feel protective of the two of them.</p><p>"We've dealt with this before. We have the money; Pay them twice as much to be our bodyguards. That's what <em>we</em> do, at least," Farlan shrugged as if this was simple tea talk. </p><p>Erwin sent a glance to his wife; They both seemed as confused and worried as the other. "And if they go back and pay them <em>again</em>? Just a cycle of paying people to <em>not</em> kill us?"</p><p>"<em>Basically</em>. We play nice, find their families, and make a threat. Scare them into behaving," Levi shrugged. He was passing over the papers he'd gotten; complete with pictures and all. "Hitmen back down when you know where their kids go to school."</p><p>(Y/n) took the papers away before Erwin could even touch them. He leaned over her shoulder as they looked over it all. His brows furrowed after he realized he recognized one of the small pictures in the corner.</p><p>"Hold on- Was that our fucking <em>neighbor</em>?"</p><p>"The guy that invited Luka over the other day? Yeah. Down the hall and across the way," Farlan hummed as he glanced out the window. He missed being close to the Siene. </p><p>"I always thought that Antoine guy was a fucking <em>creep</em>. It's why I told you to not let him anywhere near the girls," Levi replied to his husband. He was looking through another set of papers. </p><p>"So...What do we do about it?" (Y/n) asked quietly. She looked over the pictures they before her. Mainly the two men she didn't recognize. </p><p>Her brother hummed in thought. "The big guy is a single father. Close to his parents, and has a little girl.  Says he'll do anything to make sure she's happy. Other one has been dating his girl since middle school and are absolutely infatuated with one another."</p><p>Erwin offered a look full of reluctance, "You're telling me we threaten the lives of a little girl, a young woman, and some older couple?"</p><p>"We clearly have a different set of morals," Levi replied frankly. He handed over another piece of paper; A map, actually. </p><p>He pointed to a red circle towards the bottom right, "They all have dinner together every Thursday. Izzy's birthday is tomorrow; She has a friend coming over. One she met when visiting Farlan at his work. The kid was with her grandparents. No one else is coming. It'll last until about eight. Sleep good; I want you coming with me," He spoke clearly as he looked to Erwin.</p><p>(Y/n) felt her heart skip a beat. "Why? Can't he stay here? I don't--"</p><p>"They're after the two of us. I want him there for intimidation. The family will see us join in on dinner with our guns in clear sight, get the message across and scare them all. Chances are, they'll all get it."</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak before Farlan interrupted, "I'll be in the car. I would go with, but Levi wants me to stay out of sight. I'll have a rifle ready and a clear aim at the window."</p><p>Erwin looked reluctant at the very thought. "Can we go to the shooting range? It's been a while since i shot a gun--"</p><p>"Fine. We can go here in a minute. I want everyone going so that we can refresh on it," Levi nodded. He'd have to go over it again anyways. </p><p>(Y/n) sent a glance over to Erwin. "...Should you guys really be going out?"</p><p>"No," Farlan shrugged. He set a tea put he'd brewed on the coffee table, "We're still buying guns though. We should stock up if we're getting involved with the Mileu and have hitmen watching us."</p><p>She rubbed a hand over her stomach when she felt some movement. Opening her mouth to speak again, she stopped when Erwin rested a hand on hers. </p><p>"Alright. Let me cook her breakfast and take a shower, then we can get going," Erwin replied as he stood. He took a moment to pour her a cup of tea before he turned to the kitchen. </p><p>Levi watched as Erwin wandered out of site, only to catch the look on his sister's face. </p><p>"I swear to god, if something happens to my husband--"</p><p>"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's alright. Don't worry. We'll be alright," He told her in an effort to ease her nerves. He couldn't afford to go in alone, so this was the best option. </p><p>She didn't seem convinced as a hand ran through her hair. "He better. You, too. I don't want anything happening to either of you."</p><p>Levi offered one of his rare smiles. "You worry too much."</p><p>"I don't think I do," (Y/n) replied quietly. She wasn't in the mood to argue about this right now; As much as she hated this 'plan'. </p><hr/><p>Luka sighed to herself. A glance went up to the ceiling as she laid on the couch; Listening to the cartoons as Isabel tried to sing the song with Milly. The song was annoying but she thought they were cute. </p><p>"Can we have some juice?"</p><p>She sent a glance to the side. "Yeah. Sure. Do you two have cups?"</p><p>"No, we don't," Isabel replied. Their attention barely left the television. </p><p>Sighing quietly, Luka stood to wander over to the kitchen. It was easy enough; They'd just been sitting down and watching the T.V. for a while now. Maybe get them something if they ask. </p><p>The cups were taken from the cabinet, she got the ice, and was just putting the juice back in the refrigerator when she heard Isabel's footsteps. </p><p>Looking up, she found the redhead looking over the counter, seemingly debating something. "What's up?"</p><p>Isabel shrugged as she rocked on her heels. "...Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"I guess you can. Why?"</p><p>She thought about it. Her parents always told her to bite her tongue and never ask about it, but she was always so curious. "Where's your husband?"</p><p>Luka froze as she put the lid back on the silly cup. <em>Oh</em>. <em>That</em> was the question. </p><p>"He's...Away, for now...Why?" She asked quietly. The other cup slid over the counter. </p><p>Isabel thanked her as it was brought to her lips, "Because you have a ring on. Daddy and Vati tell me I'm not allowed to ask."</p><p>'Well, I wish you'd listen,' Luka thought to herself. She'd been thinking about Mike a lot; He never left her mind, but he went between being her mind's hyper-fixation and a recurring thought from time to time. "It's okay to be curious."</p><p>She nodded as she wandered back to the living room. Milly took the cup with a smile; Her way of saying thanks. "Is he okay? Your husband? Or do you have a wife? Vati says we can have either one, but people don't like hearing it when you're the same gender."</p><p>Luka nodded, "You have a broad vocabulary for a kid. And he's my husband; His name is Mike. He's a really talk, strong guy that looks kinda scruffy, but I think he's cute. And yeah; You can be with whoever you want, but people are ignorant. You gotta be careful."</p><p>"Why?" She asked again. Her dads never liked talking about it. </p><p>She shrugged. Luka sat back on the couch as her chin settled in her palm, "Because people are. They think they know everything. It's okay to be confident, but don't be stubborn or cocky. They think they can have a say in other people's lives. It sucks, but that's how it is...Hopefully it'll change in the future."</p><p>Isabel nodded as she watched Luka. She always thought she was interesting; Especially considering she was never allowed towards the end of the hall because she would disrupt, "the lady." </p><p>"I hope so...Hey. Vati got me a puzzle; Auntie said you liked those. Do you wanna help me with it?" She asked quietly. </p><p>Luka chuckled to herself; That sounded so sweet. Better than staring at the ceiling. "Sure. Why not?"</p><hr/><p>The ringing echoed across the small room. </p><p>Beatrice groaned to herself. How many times would she have to call the boy?</p><p>"James. I'm not gonna ask again. Get the phone," She called for what felt like the millionth time.</p><p>"I'm comin' Ma, jeez," He replied as he hurried into the kitchen he would have teased her, but she was busying kneading dough. </p><p>He brought the telephone to his ear with a quiet huff. There was a good baseball match on  television that he wanted to get back to. "'Ello. Hanson residence. John speakin'."</p><p>A familiar giggle caught his attention. </p><p>"Woah- Aw, come on. What's there to laugh at?" He teased. He really missed her company; Definitely still wished he had a chance. </p><p>"Who you flirtin' with, boy?" His mother questioned. </p><p>"Ma- No one," He laughed. He could hear Adelaide chuckling again, "Anyways. Where you been?"</p><p>John listened as she adjusted in her chair, "France; Since December, at least."</p><p>"Germany not work out? It's a shit show overs there; From what I've been hearin' though," He mumbled as he scratched his hair.</p><p>"No. It didn't. We came over to France; Waiting for it to blow over. I would love to be back in America by now, but...Well, you know."</p><p>"Yeah. All them Jews tryin' to get in. Are they really sending them to camps over there? That sounds like bullshit. People wouldn't let them do that. Seriously," John shook his head. That's been the talk as of lately. </p><p>Adelaide let out a breath of air, "They are. Say what you will, but it's all true. It's why we left; They were trying to send us to those camps, too. I have kids. I can't afford that."</p><p>They were quiet for a moment. </p><p>"Damn. When'd you have kids?" He asked quietly. There <em>that</em> went. He was a bit disappointed to hear, if he were to be honest. </p><p>The silence went on again. John glanced to the side to see his mom offering an eye. She must know who he was talking to; She always adored Adelaide. </p><p>"Well...Archie's the dad of my first little boy. I have another baby boy, but I don't wanna get into that right now. I'm a single mom at the moment; My siblings help me out when I need it, though."</p><p>As much as she didn't care to know, she may as well ask. "...Anyways. How is Archie?"</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>...Well," John started. This was going to be a bit awkward. "Showed up to work and fell off the ninth story of a building we were constructing...Long story short, it didn't end pretty. It happened not long after you left."</p><p>Adelaide was quiet for a moment. There wasn't much to mourn, given he'd left her in all that debt. "Well. Hope his mom is alright. His mom was a sweetheart; Wouldn't mind meeting her again."</p><p>"She didn't handle it well. She's a bit of a recluse now, but. Well. Archie was a dick; Hate to be insensitive."</p><p>"No. It's okay. You have no clue how much of an understatement that is...I need a better taste in men," She joked as she mumbled to someone in the background. </p><p>John couldn't help himself. They always used to joke around; Borderline flirt, nonetheless. "Well, I mean, I'm right here. Single as ever."</p><p>"I'll have to take the offer this time," She laughed at him, "Sorry, I gotta go. My baby's messing with the candles and the other one just woke up."</p><p>He nodded as he listened. "Alright, well, call me back. We can finally have that date, huh?"</p><p>She laughed at him once again. He was always so upfront. "We'll see. I'll call you back when I can. Bye."</p><p>"Bye." John hummed quietly. He started at the wall when the line went to a buzz. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This update took far longer than promised; Sorry. At the very least, I feel like the break benefited the quality of this chapter.<br/>Also, I'm dropping physics. Gonna try to take that time to work on some project's; This story will be one of them.</p><p>Also, someone I've been teasing for the longest time; John! A simple fellow in America who is gonna come along and just vibe with everyone. It'll be a minute until he has a bigger role, but here he is for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bon Anniversaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been really lagging on this; Sorry about that. Considering this is supposed to be a shorter part though, I would much rather take my time than rush and miss important details. There's already a scene from part one I really REALLY wanted in part one but might save for later in this story or even the next part.</p><p>Trigger; Mentions of sexual assault in the first scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ulrich smiled as the record began to echo throughout the room. Turned to the side, his fingers brushed over the brand new, <em>shiny</em> tools that just looked lovely. </p><p>Executioner was just added to his title. More so for him to be the one to torture traitors, murderers, everyone charged of severe crimes; all of the sorts.</p><p>As morbid as it was, he enjoyed every moment of it. These people <em>deserved</em> it, anyways. Besides; It <em>was</em> a way to pass the time.</p><p>"We <em>can</em> talk this through; You <em>know</em> that, right?" The man behind him cried out. The desperation was obvious. </p><p>Said desperation turned to borderline terror when he looked over; Ulrich never cared to hear these people out. He had no patience for them, and could feel the dirty look on his face. </p><p>"I don't care that you helped Jews escape; I care about what you did to those women. This about what you did to <em>them</em>," He replied as he looked over the pliers. The government went ahead and bought him all of the gadgets. Probably with his kids' money they'd 'confiscated'.</p><p>"Aw, <em>come on</em>. It was <em>nothing</em>. They were okay with it--"</p><p>"<em>Not</em> the one who testified. Not to mention there was one on the report no older than thirteen. Don't try to wriggle your way out of this," Ulrich hummed. He chose a medium set of pliers. A glance was sent over his shoulder; This man was tied to a chair and had his head set between wood, "<em>Either way</em>; I'm crushing your skull. I wanna see if this new machine better than the one I built.."</p><p>The man- <em>Clyde</em>, if he remembered correctly- Watched as he approached. They kept eye contact in the dim, humid, candle lit room. </p><p>The tool gripped a fingernail skillfully, ripping it off with next to no effort. Ulrich listened to the cry of pain with no emotion. Simply observed. </p><p>"I don't want to hear you have the <em>audacity</em> to try and justify yourself. I have a wife, daughters, and granddaughters. If anything happened to them, I would <em>not</em> hesitate to disembowel anyone even <em>remotely</em> involved. And I won't hesitate to disembowel someone like <em>you</em>."</p><p>Clyde flinched once again, feeling another nail be ripped from his finger. He had no clue what to do; This was only someone you'd read about in the papers. Hear about on the news; A topic of <em>bar</em> talk. </p><p>Yet here he was, living up to the little legend that most adults had forgotten about. </p><p>Ulrich adjusted the cap above Clyde's head; Making sure it was tight and held it in position. "You know...It's my granddaughter's birthday about now. How about we celebrate together, <em>huh</em>?"</p><p>"Well, we <em>could</em> go ahead and have a shot of whiskey and some crackers?" Clyde tried to joke. </p><p>"<em>Crackers</em> sound nice, but I don't like booze. Haven't had any in about twenty years," He mumbled. A hand went to the crank above the odd machine. A wince from the restrained man caught his attention, before he felt himself smile. </p><p>"<em>You know</em>," Ulrich started. He turned back towards the table on the other side of the room, "You're kind of annoying. That'll keep your mouth closed; It'll break your jaw and pop your eyes out by the time we're done. It's one of my <em>favorites</em>. At least, for assholes like <em>you</em>."</p><p>He listened to the borderline pleas behind him; He wasn't listening, but the guy could barely speak between his teeth for now.  Ulrich picked out the jumper cables hanging on the wall as he hummed along to the song, setting them aside for later.</p><p>"You think any pizza places would be open this late? I was hoping they might be able to deliver," He mumbled more to himself. It didn't help that it was an easy way to mess with him.</p><p>A knock on the door caught his attention; This room was just below a station, anyways. Across from the jail cells. "Come in."</p><p>It was Chris. That young Cadet; They'd developed an acquaintance over time. "Hey. I was gonna head out. General Krueger is in his office, but I think everyone else left."</p><p>Ulrich nodded, but was interrupted by Clyde yelling once again. "He smuggles Jews across the border! Let's them go! He told me <em>all</em> about it- You have to believe me! Get a firing squad and deal with him!"</p><p>Chris sent a confused look over to his superior, both listening to the yelling in their own silence. </p><p>Sighing to himself, Ulrich crossed the room in the swivel chair to twist the crank above the criminal's head. He didn't flinch when he heard the teeth begin to crack and shatter after a long moment, but he noticed Chris in the corner of his eye. </p><p>"They'll do anything to save their own ass...Don't worry about it. He's trying to cause an issue so he can get away. You know what he <em>did</em>, don't you?"</p><p>The cadet watched him as the silence carried on. There was that...<em>change</em> he'd heard Krueger talk about. It was creepy to see in person. </p><p>"I...I don't know."</p><p>"He smuggled Jews across the border. Hid them in his home. <em>Families</em>. With women, and daughters. He manipulated the women into exchanging sexual favors for their freedom. Whether they wanted to or not....I <em>don't</em> like rapists," Ulrich replied quietly. He tore off another nail off, only to wack the pliers against the metal cap. He listened as Clyde cried out; The vibrating metal shaking his broken teeth and strained skull.</p><p>"I have a <em>wife</em>, <em>two</em> daughters, and <em>two</em> granddaughters. I've beaten every man I've heard about even <em>joking</em> about putting their hands on a woman, let alone those who actually do."</p><p>"...That's fair," Chris replied. He seemed uncomfortable as he shifted on his feet. "...I don't think I'd have the same courage as you."</p><p>Ulrich nodded as he plopped down on a different chair in the corner. It creaked as he reached over for his water. "I've got a lot of experience when it comes to this."</p><p>They nodded between themselves. It was quiet as the record continued on.</p><p>"Oh, um...Sir- <em>Ulrich</em>. My mom made you something. As a thanks for looking out for me lately. I might be getting a promotion soon; Either way, she wanted you to have it. After you talked about it, and I told her about it, <em>and...Well...You</em> know?" Chris mumbled nervously. He felt so awkward in such company. </p><p>Ulrich watched as the Cadet finally stepped past the barrier and entered the room. He offered a round tin wrapped in ribbon. </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>...You didn't have to make me anything," He chuckled to himself. The ribbon came undone and the lid was popped off, only for a smile to cross his lips in the excitement. </p><p>"I realize now that you said you <em>didn't</em> like raisins, but--"</p><p>"No, it's okay! That's very sweet; I've been wanting some stollen for months now! The one I got around Christmas really wasn't that good," Ulrich smiled as he bit into a slice; The sugary sweetness melted on his tongue.  He offered a slice to the Cadet. </p><p>He declined politely, "Thank you, but no thanks. I've had plenty of it today. I should get going though; Mom's probably wondering where I am. Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight," Ulrich replied as the powered sugar flaked down onto the front of his uniform. </p><p>The door shut behind Chris, only for Krueger to step right on past. </p><p>He sent a glance around the room. </p><p>"<em>Damn</em>. They gave you a nice place to do this shit instead of the cellar beneath a bar?" He teased. A glance was sent over to the man strapped in a chair and missing a few nails. </p><p>"Yup. Adolf hooked me up," He nodded, pointing to the tin as it was set aside. </p><p>"I don't get why you still talk to that <em>idiot</em>," Krueger scoffed as he took a slice for himself, "What we're doing, and he doesn't even suspect a <em>thing</em>."</p><p>"Look, man, I'm just trying to keep my family safe. Besides, they're getting less suspicious of me. As soon as I get the chance, I'm joining my kids in France," Ulrich shrugged, "He <em>used</em> to act fine; Now he's made it clear he's batshit."</p><p>"Oh well," The general shrugged, "You almost done? I can give you a ride home."</p><p>"Hmm? Yeah. I can hurry it up. Wanna see his eyes pop out?" Ulrich asked as he stood, wiping the powdered sugar from his uniform. He let out a silent sight when he saw the white power stick; The laundry was full anyways, so it wasn't a huge deal.</p><p>Krueger sent him a look. "...I <em>don't</em>, no. That'd be kind of gross...I'll go warm up the car. You go ahead and stop being a loonie when you come out, huh?"</p><p>Ulrich reached for the crank, waiting for the General to leave, "I'll try."</p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) woke with a start when the door flung open. She barely realized what was happening when she heard a little shriek of joy and the mattress moving at the end as Isabel jumped on it, "Come on! <em>Get up!</em> It's my birthday!"</p><p>"Izzy, <em>please</em>, I will give you ten francs if you let me go back to bed," Erwin grumbled as he rolled back over. An arm wrapped around (Y/n); He thought they were still cuddling. </p><p>She frowned when they didn't get out of bed. She plopped down on her bottom as she watched them, "<em>Please</em>! Come on! It's seven; Get up!"</p><p>Laughing at her niece, (Y/n) ran a hand through Erwin's messy hair as he smiled against her chest. "Izzy; We didn't sleep good. Can you give us about two hours?"</p><p>"<em>Three</em>," her husband mumbled quietly.</p><p>Isabel frowned with a huff, "Please? <em>Come on</em>! Let's have breakfast! Auntie said we can make my cake!"</p><p>"How about an <em>hour</em>?" Erwin tried through his yawn. His arms tightened around (Y/n) to prevent her from getting out of bed. </p><p>The little girl glanced to the clock, trying to read the time. </p><p>"It's seven in the morning, Izzy. You <em>just</em> said it was seven," (Y/n) laughed at her. A hand wrapped around Erwin's shoulder as she debated who to give in to.</p><p>A hand ran through her red hair. "I know...Is Luka awake? I wanna see if she is; Daddy said not to bug her though."</p><p>Erwin sent her a look with his groggy expression, messy hair, and tired voice, "<em>So</em>, they tell you <em>not</em> to bug Luka, but you can barge into our room and nearly give us a heart attack?"</p><p>Isabel laughed at him, "<em>Yeah</em>! They said it'd be funny!"</p><p>(Y/n) shrugged, a hand brushing Erwin's hair back when he laid back down, "I don't know; I would be more careful. You never know what we could be doing."</p><p>Her expression changed, before a lightbulb went off in her head. "You guys have your snacks that you don't wanna share!"</p><p>They were quiet for a moment. Exchanging a glance, they turned to Isabel to let her continue. </p><p>"You know- When you have snacks and candy that you don't wanna share, so you put them in a box under your bed so that they're just for you," Isabel shook her head. They must know what she was talking about.</p><p>"Oh," Erwin nodded after a moment, "Well, I always eat my snacks and Auntie has her cravings so bad that she eats hers before she sets them aside, so we have an empty box."</p><p>(Y/n) nodded when it clicked in her mind. Quite an excuse to cover up having sex. "Yeah. Even when I do set them aside, you uncle comes along and steals it."</p><p>"I didn't mean to; The candy bar was on my pillow and I just assumed--"</p><p>"It's okay, Vinny," She teased him, "I was just teasing. Here; Let Uncle and me get in the shower then we'll come over."</p><p>She lit up when she heard them, "Okay! And you <em>better</em>!"</p><p>"<em>We will,</em>" Her aunt replied, watching as the little girl slid off of the side of the bed. She turned to watch them in anticipation, only to offer a disappointed look. </p><p>"What?" Erwin asked her. He couldn't be mad; He doubted he'd fall back to sleep at this point.</p><p>Isabel sighed to herself, "You're <em>not</em> getting up. Come on! Or I'll throw a cup of water on you!"</p><p>"We're going; Just go ahead. Erwin doesn't have pants on; You <em>don't</em> need to see your uncle in his underwear," (Y/n) shook her head. </p><p>She laughed at them after a moment, "Why are you only in your underwear?"</p><p>He shook his head. Not the question he wanted from a little kid. "Because it was really warm last night. Now I'm really cold; I would have already put my pants on, but you're still in the room."</p><p>Isabel nodded. She reached the door handle before she looked back at them, "If you're not in the shower within fifteen minutes, I'll bring the water."</p><p>Erwin scoffed through his laughter. She must get that from Farlan, "Wow! You're <em>so</em> kind!"</p><p>The door shut behind her. They listened as her tiny feet ran through their apartment, before their front door slammed; Probably harder than she meant to close it. </p><p>"<em>Uhg</em>...Alright. I <em>guess</em> we're getting up," Erwin mumbled. The covers were tossed aside as he sat up. </p><p>"I guess," (Y/n) replied as she stretched over her head. She cursed when her elbow popped rather painfully. </p><p>"You alright?" He asked her. He walked across the room to get their towels, but decided they should get new ones before tossing the dirty linens in the hamper. </p><p>She fixed the bed as she stood, "Yeah. I'm fine. You?"</p><p>"Fine," He nodded, "Should probably do laundry as soon as we can. Come on; Let's get this over with."</p><p>(Y/n) followed him to the door. The bathroom was just across the hall; She was already pulling her gown off. "Is her gift wrapped?"</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>; No. We have a tiny bag for it or something?" Erwin asked. He tested the temperature of the water, waiting for it to heat up. He sat on the side of the tub as he turned to watch her. </p><p>"Maybe. I'd have to check," She replied as she folded her pajamas. "I don't think so, honestly. Might have to find some tissue paper. Or- <em>Maybe</em>. When you got me that necklace for Valentine's Day."</p><p>Turning to face him, (Y/n) found that he had an odd look on his face. "...What?"</p><p>"Hmm?" He asked, his attention shifting immediately, "Oh- Yeah. I think that's in the closet. Sorry; You just look bigger- <em>Wait</em>, let me phrase that <em>better- </em>You look really <em>pregnant</em> today." Erwin replied, worried he may have offended her.</p><p>A glance went down to her stomach, a hand cupping the round shape. "I <em>feel</em> really pregnant. I think the baby shifted. He was moving around a lot."</p><p>"<em>He</em>?" Erwin asked curiously as a toothy grin formed on his lips. Another hand rested the water, pleased to find the warmth. </p><p>"I feel like it's a boy," (Y/n) shrugged, "Every woman in my family said the boys were <em>really</em> energetic and <em>always</em> kicked; The girls were the same, but not all the time. Doesn't make <em>that</em> much sense, but ya know? Levi and I were the opposite and <em>only</em> exceptions, though. How about you; What do <em>you</em> think?"</p><p>"I was thinking we might have a girl. I just <em>feel</em> it," He shrugged, "Something about it. I wish Mike was here; He wouldn't even have to enter the room to know."</p><p>"It'd be convenient, but I like the charm of the surprise," She nodded, tossing her bra aside. Her hands slid her panties off, "As helpful as that would be."</p><p>He nodded as he thought about it, "Yeah. I get it. Don't get me wrong; I don't have a preference- I would like both in the future- All I care about is that the baby's healthy."</p><p>(Y/n) stepped into the shower as he tossed his boxers aside, "I do too. I think both would be cute; I just think baby clothes are fun to look at though. I'm just hoping the poor kid has hair when they come out. Levi had some, I had a full head of hair, and Addy did too. We get that from Dad though; He's got some <em>thick</em>-ass hair. My mom was nearly bald when she was born."</p><p>"I was bald when I came out. My aunt used to call me a little Kiwi; Pure peach-fuzz," Erwin laughed to himself; They've both seen pictures. </p><p>"Hm. At least then, if it's a boy, we can give him a lot of cute little hats, and if it's a girl, then we can give her a ton of little bows," She smiled to herself. She stepped aside as Erwin stepped in beside her. He hissed when he felt the water; He turned the heat down, much to her dismay. </p><p>"We'll see," (Y/n) giggled, feeling his chest against her back as she reached for the soap. "<em>God</em>; Can we just have a shower?"</p><p>Erwin grinned his toothy smile as she looked over her shoulder at him, "I mean, <em>we can</em>, but I don't see why we can't take a moment to ourselves."</p><p>"Because you almost busted your head open the last time you tried to '<em>get it</em>' in the shower," She laughed at him. She was already moving him out of the way so she could rinse the shampoo out of her hair.</p><p>He seemed to think about it as he took the soap. He seemed a bit disappointed, but if she wasn't in the mood then he wouldn't complain. "Well, that's fair." </p><p>"Be good and you might get lucky soon," (Y/n) teased him. It was more of a joke than anything, but she saw the glint in his eyes.</p><p>"I'll keep you to that," Erwin joked. He rubbed a hand over his eyes as he decided to get their morning going. </p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) sat on the couch beside Luka as they looked around the room. Levi and Farlan had already decorated by the time they came over, but they were still waiting for the little 'party' to start. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she sipped on her lemonade. </p><p>Luka chuckled to herself, deciding to be subtle, "<em>Honestly</em>? You guys have been '<em>loud</em>' lately. I've been trying to ignore it, but it's kinda awkward."</p><p>(Y/n) didn't have to think much to guess what she was talking about. "<em>Ah</em>...Okay. Thanks for saying something, I guess. I'll talk to Erwin about it."</p><p>"I'd <em>appreciate</em> it. There's another kid coming over, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Isabel went to the tailor shop with Farlan and made friend's with a co-workers granddaughter. Then Addy is bringing Uwe and Charlie. I think Cèlia is coming by too."</p><p>"How's she been, anyway? <em>Cèlia</em>? It's been a while since she dropped by," Luka asked quietly. She liked the old woman; She always brought candy and fruit for them. </p><p>"She's been going to the doctor a lot lately; Apparently she has cancer. Got back into contact with her son, so I guess that's an upside," (Y/n) nodded. She waved to Milly, who was sitting in the hall and peeking around the corner at them. </p><p>Luka nodded as they watched the little girl play 'peek-a-boo'. She couldn't help but smile at the little game. "I guess."</p><p>They looked to the door when it opened. Uwe was pushing in a box bigger than he was, but Erwin turned the corner to help with it. </p><p>"Where's Izzy?" Uwe asked curiously. He stepped aside as Erwin helped with the pram. </p><p>"Uncle Farlan is doing her hair. She's in the bathroom," (Y/n) told him, only to watch as he ran off towards the hall. Her gaze went to the side to find Milly trying to climb onto the couch with Luka's aid. </p><p>"What'd you get her?" Erwin asked as he looked to the box in his arms. He took it over to the table to try and be helpful. </p><p>"A bike," Adelaide replied quietly, "Levi said she wanted one; What about you guys?"</p><p>"A ring. It has a little rose; family tradition and the sort. We'll get her a chain to wear it on once she outgrows it." (Y/n) replied as she glanced to her own hand. Levi expressed that he'd rather it be given by her than him. </p><p>"Ah. That's sweet. I debated doing the same, but he said that's what you got; Besides, it was your guy's mom's thing," She replied as she picked up Charlie. She thought about whether or not he was hungry, until he started to whine. </p><p>Nodding, (Y/n) could already feel Milly climbing all over her; Probably trying to play with her necklace like she usually does. </p><p>They jumped when the door flew open once again; This time, echoing with a loud bang after it hit the wall.</p><p>They were met by two confused women, who weren't familiar at all and recognized no one in the room. </p><p>Just as Erwin was about to open his mouth to speak, they could see Isabel running through the living room and to the closer lady, happily letting everyone know that the women were a planned visit. </p><p>"Margie! Francine!" She almost squealed as they hugged her. </p><p>"About time," Levi grumbled from the kitchen, "You're <em>late</em>."</p><p>"Oh, <em>hush</em>. We got lost. Directions are different here," The woman named Francine replied. She had a brown bob as her heels clicked against the floor to set the gift bag on the table. </p><p>Margie laughed at them as she picked Isabel up to get a better look at how much she's grown. "Oh, <em>play nice</em>. It's been what? Seven months? Let's enjoy it. Now, introduce us to the family."</p><p>Farlan stepped out at that point, happily taking initiative as he pointed to the couch, "That's Luka, and she's Levi's sister, (Y/n); You haven't seen her since she was Izzy's size. The girl with the newborn is Adelaide- or Addy. Her little baby is Charlie and this little boy is Uwe. The one next to the table is (Y/n)'s husband, Erwin. And this little thing," He smiled as he crossed the way and took their younger daughter.</p><p>Farlan settled beside Levi, beaming to himself, "This is Milly. We adopted her back in October."</p><p>Margie laughed as she looked to the nervous baby, "So, you two came to Europe because his sister was abducted, only to adopt <em>another</em> kid? What happened to the sister?"</p><p>"I'm right here..." (Y/n) offered a nervous wave. They'd yet to get clarification. Her hands nervously brushed over her stomach as she sent a glance over to Erwin. "It's nice seeing you, Franny, and it's nice to meet you." She told the two women.</p><p>The brunette looked over to her before the realization hit her. "Oh my god; We've been driving all day. Look at you!" Francine exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since you were yay-high! Come on, let me see you!"</p><p>Scratching the back of her neck, (Y/n) stood to see Farlan's sister. She was almost a female version of him, <em>personality</em> wise. </p><p>Francine was happy to embrace her, before noticing something in the way.</p><p>"Oh my- Haven't seen you in almost fifteen years, and now you're pregnant?" </p><p>"Yup. Five months, almost six."</p><p>"See, Marge? <em>Everyone's</em> having kids. We should get going soon; Otherwise, all the cousin's will be <em>so</em> much older," Francine turned to the blonde. </p><p>"I'd rather wait until we get back to America before we start thinking about kids again," Margie replied as she rocked on her heels; Isabel was set down to run off to her room with Uwe. She turned back to Levi, "Well? Are you going to introduce us?"</p><p>Levi hummed. "Francine was my cover in America, and Margie was Farlan's; Legally married to them so no one suspected us of being gay."</p><p>"...How'd you get caught then?" Erwin asked nervously. He was always curious about it, but always bit his tongue to avoid offending them. </p><p>The four of them looked between one another, before they started laughing among themselves. </p><p>"I think it's pretty easy to tell when two men are gay when you walk in on them <em>openly</em> having sex," Levi sighed quietly, "Pretty hard to brush that off. Motherfucker who walked in went and blabbed."</p><p>"The part that sucks is that the kid- <em>Peter</em>- who blabbed? No one in our little gang believed him. Then the little bitch told the police. Like, <em>seriously,</em>" Francine scoffed as she crossed her arms. "The only reason they were caught was because the police were told. Which was when we skipped the country so they wouldn't go to jail."</p><p>"I told you guys that he <em>wasn't</em> trustworthy," Margie mumbled as she shook her head.</p><p>"Alright, well. When's this thing starting?" The brunette asked. She was already going towards the kitchen to look for a snack, "Want us to rent a motel or got a room for us?"</p><p>Levi shrugged as he sent a glance to the clock, "About half an hour until Izzy's friend gets here. Milly's probably gonna sleep in our room, so you guys can stay in there for the week."</p><p>"Sounds good to me. Show us where to take the bags," the women nodded as they collected their things. </p><p>Farlan nodded as he led them towards the hall. He paused before walking out, only to turn to Erwin. "Krueger said to call him."</p><p>The blond nodded as he sipped on his cup, "Alright. You got a telephone?"</p><p>"Yeah. In our bedroom. Go ahead; End of the hall." Levi nodded as he went to follow to Milly's room.</p><p>Erwin nodded as he glanced across the room to (Y/n). She knew what that meant; He more than likely really did not want to make a phone call. Especially considering it would probably be the seventh time he heard that they had no news. </p><p>Offering a good luck, she went head and joined the conversation with Luka and Adelaide.</p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) leaned against the rail beside Erwin, nudging his elbow as they looked over the balcony. "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"Not to ruin the mood, but Krueger said Germany's still trying to invade." He replied quickly. He clearly wanted to get it out now, otherwise he'd be too nervous to say anything. </p><p>She sent him a glance. They'd been trying to avoid the topic as to not worry the kids, not to mention stress themselves out. </p><p>"...<em>When</em>?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Weather keeps delaying it," Erwin replied quietly. He sounded stressed as he gripped her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>"...Is everything okay?" (Y/n) questioned. He wasn't really the type to get <em>this</em> worked up. </p><p>He was silent for a moment. His gaze settled to the ground below, watching as a little girl dragged her father across the street. Part of him hoped that could be him in the future, but the worry kept creeping back....</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>. I don't know...Krueger said they found my dad and Mike--"</p><p>Erwin held out a hand as soon as she sent a sharp glance, "But he has <em>no</em> clue how to get them out. <em>None</em>. They <em>numbered</em> them. Like fucking cattle. And they do fucking attendance every morning and night."</p><p>"...Can't they drug them like they did Kenny?" (Y/n) quietly suggested, "They'll toss the bodies out to the side, and they can slip into the forest to a meet up point--"</p><p>"They're <em>burning</em> the bodies. Then they're gonna do mass graves and mass executions; And the camp they're building is going to be a damn <em>extermination</em> camp," Erwin grumbled to himself, "I can't think of <em>anything</em>. Krueger can't think of anything. Neither can Anselm, and your dad doesn't even want to risk bringing it up to President <em>Asshat</em>."</p><p>She watched as he ran his tense, shaking hands through his hair. (Y/n) rubbed a hand over his back in an effort to soothe him, but she could feel his racing heart right as she met his skin. </p><p>They stood in the silence for a moment. </p><p>"...We'll have to keep thinking. <em>Look</em>- You're stressed out and I understand why, but you need to try and calm down. We all know the government thinks we're spies; We can drop the hint to them so that they accept us? That'll benefit us, and then maybe the military could help us come up with a plan to get Augustine and Mike out."</p><p>Erwin sighed heavily as he thought about it. "<em>Maybe</em>. We'll have to talk to Levi and Farlan about it to get opinions. <em>Another</em> thing; I've been debating possibly joining the French air force? Maybe? I don't even know if they'd let me in."</p><p>"Because you're German?" (Y/n) asked with folded arms. A glance went inside; Isabel and Uwe running around the coffee table while the adults talked with the youngest two.</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>. I mean; I could give them every air base in Germany. Naval bases, too. A good amount of army bases. <em>Everything</em>. I'm sure they'd let me in, but I'm scared of risking anything."</p><p>Nodding, she bit her lip. She didn't like the idea of him going back to the military; <em>Especially</em> during a war. "...I don't know if it's a good idea--"</p><p>"Look, <em>babe</em>, I know you don't like it. But I also don't like <em>not</em> contributing to the finances. I feel like a mooch; I'd <em>really</em> like to have a job and <em>not</em> be a freeloader," Erwin muttered quietly. She noticed that he sounded a bit embarrassed.</p><p>(Y/n) glanced to the floor beneath them. "I understand, but I don't think it's the right time for you to have a job. You barely even know the language, and still struggle with pronouncing it right; <em>For God's sake</em>- You asked the waiter if you could have a bit more <em>dick</em>."</p><p>That got him to laugh a bit, "You got me there. I just wanted a bit more salt; Not my fault you people have dirty minds and went <em>straight</em> to dicks."</p><p>"Well, you got the salt," She smiled to him as a cold breeze passed, "But...<em>Well</em>, I feel like we should at least wait for things to blow over with the Jules and Pierre guys."</p><p>"Yeah," Erwin nodded, "<em>Definitely</em>. At the very least, I'd like to <em>maybe</em> try and work at the corner store down the street. Not only is it something to do but I'd actually feel useful."</p><p>She frowned to herself. He had a problem with his self image; She'd realized that in the recent months. "Quit being so hard on yourself. And if that's what you want...then sure. At the very least."</p><p>"I know. Here; <em>Come on.</em> We should get inside already. They're probably wondering what we're doing," He nodded to himself and held a hand out to her. </p><p>Nodding, (Y/n) chuckled to herself. "I guess. Wanna play chess?"</p><p>Erwin couldn't resist the smile that crossed his face, "I would <em>love</em> to."</p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) rubbed a hand against her temple as she debated her next move. Honestly, she never cared for this game, but Erwin enjoyed it. </p><p>"You want anything to drink?" He offered her. He'd been waiting for about two minutes for her to make a move, but he didn't mind. </p><p>"Sure. Water, please," She nodded. It may not be the best move, but she went ahead and moved the queen. To which he immediately moved a knight and took one of her horsemen. </p><p>Erwin flashed a grin before he turned back towards the kitchen.</p><p>Sighing quietly, (Y/n) started thinking again. She wanted to at <em>least</em> try; Otherwise he'd just get bored and ask to watch a movie, cuddle, or attempt to do yoga with her. </p><p>They finally heard that doorbell. Isabel came running back out from the hall, and almost tripped Levi as they hurried to the door. </p><p>(Y/n) was barely paying attention as she glanced to the balcony. The rain had picked up again; The weather had been absolutely horrible lately. </p><p>Bored, her attention went to the door as Isabel bounced up and down while greeting a little blond girl; Lucie, she's heard time and time before. That's not what really caught her attention though. </p><p>That would be her <em>father</em>, who looked like a deer in the headlights as he looked around. </p><p>There he was; <em>Jules</em>.</p><p>One of the hitmen. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact; La bite is "the dick" in french (or something similar to penis). Take off the 'e' (La bit) is just "the bit."</p><p>An edit before this is published.<br/>»<br/>I just want to clarify that my older brother was in an accident on New Year's Eve and died, so I'm more than likely going on a hiatus until everything is figured out. I don't want to give details, but there's the explanation. I will continue this story, but I need some time with my family. If you wanna keep up on the story and see the art I'm finally gonna make myself work on, you can see my instagram @Luka.Morozov</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin entered the room at the end of the hall to find it neat and tidy; A bit different than the one he shared with (Y/n). He expected that though. Levi and Farlan's taste was a bit different than theirs.</p><p>The telephone was on the desk in the corner, just beside the entrance to the balcony. The light shone in through the blinds, but he was a bit excited as he was nervous for the phone call. Anything to distract himself, though.</p><p>Krueger's phone number was just to the side. Although he had it memorized by now, it was awfully similar to Abigail's. The last thing he needed was to accidentally call his aunt only to get her and the rest of his family blacklisted. </p><p>He was careful as he moved the dial around. He brought the handle to his ear as he looked out the glass doors. He could see little raindrops tapping against the ground of the balcony.</p><p>It rang four times, before it was answered by a vaguely unfamiliar voice. A little girl, simply asking, "Hello?"</p><p>He was sure it was the general's daughter, if he remembered her correctly. "Hello. Is Mr.Krueger here?"</p><p>"Daddy's in his room talking to mommy. Why? What do you need?"</p><p>"I need to talk to him. He asked me to call. I'm general Hommel. Can you ask him to call me back as soon as possible?" Erwin asked in his strong tone he'd have used if he were speaking to his boss. His old boss, anyways.</p><p>"...I thought your name was General <em>Rommel</em>?" Annie asked curiously. That was her name, if he remembered right. </p><p>He was quiet for a moment. "Hommel is an inside joke. He'll know what I mean. It means that there's something important for us to discuss," Erwin replied quickly. It was a little code for Krueger to know it was him; It also helped that he sounded similar to the <em>actual</em> General.</p><p>She was quiet for a moment. Which was when he heard Krueger in the background; "Annabelle, <em>sweetheart</em>, how many times have I told you to <em>not</em> come in my office without me?"</p><p>"The phone was ringing..."</p><p>"You could have told me the phone was ringing. Do you know who it is?" </p><p>"General Rommel," Annie replied as Erwin heard some shuffling and the phone be passed around. At least he could see why he had to call now. </p><p>"Hey. Levi said you wanted to hear from me?" He asked after a moment. May as well get to the point. Erwin held the phone against his shoulder as he cleaned dirt from his overgrown fingernails. He'd just trimmed them the other day.</p><p>"Yeah. Some stuff you'd like to hear. First things first; I found Augustine and Mike. They were sent to Poland to build a new camp, but the problem is; It's an extermination camp."</p><p>"...What's what mean?" Erwin asked quietly. His heart had skipped a beat when he heard those words, and now they were racing. He'd long since accepted that they were more than likely dead, and really did hope this wasn't a sick joke. </p><p>"It means it's going to be a bitch for me to get them out, in all honesty. They're going to tattoo and number them, and doesn't help that their pictures will be kept in a folder for safe keeping," Krueger replied dryly. At least he didn't beat around the brush. </p><p>"Alright. Then, what's the plan?" </p><p>"There is no plan Erwin; I have no clue what to do about it. I can't just waltz in there and try to request a private meeting with them. And then they, 'randomly go missing?' It's basically me walking in there and taking them in front of everyone. The Reich knows Fritz is my little buddy, and Mike is Fritz's brother-in-law. And then Augustine is Mike's godfather, not to mention the father of a 'traitor' who ditched the country and, 'crashed' a private jet on the border."</p><p>"I think it's obvious that I blew it up with Levi, but I mean. I guess...And yeah, that makes sense. How about Anselm? Does he have any clue? Ulrich, even? He can basically do whatever he wants--"</p><p>"Ulrich was made executioner now, and yeah. Technically he could go and request them, but he would be expected to take them back to the station and 'deal with them.' The coroner goes in and examines everyone that Ulrich kills and then starts on the death certificate. If Ulrich takes them, he's going to be expected to actually kill them with proof; And they would use their new tattoos to identify the bodies," Kruger huffed, "There isn't anything that I can think of at the moment."</p><p>Erwin nodded as he thought about it. "...What about when Kenny was snuck out--"</p><p>"We paid some thugs thousands of dollars each to get him out, which was when they drugged him. The guards were lazy and just tossed him aside. Now, they're either going to be sending all the bodies to be piled up and burned, or they're going to do mass graves. This isn't one of those times that we can just drug them and hope they be tossed to the side of the gate by the forest so they can wake up and run off at nightfall. This is a lot more complicated than that..."</p><p>"...Well, what can we do then?" Erwin asked quietly. His mind was running a million miles a minute as he tried to come up with an idea. </p><p>"Honestly kid, I don't know if there's much that we can do. I think we'll have to let them figure it out themselves. That's the only way to keep everyone else safe, and it's going to be far easier for everyone involved," Krueger replied after shuffling through a drawer. He could hear a window being opening as a lighter clicked. </p><p>Erwin was almost offended honestly. He understood what he was hearing, but at the same time he had no clue what to make of it. "...Are you sure? Seriously? How do we know that's the best option?"</p><p>"Because people get away from camps all the time. Getting out is the easy part, but surviving without papers is fucking difficult. That's going to be the hard part for them. I'll try to send in a letter so that they could know a place in Poland to go for papers. After that, they'll have a pretty good chance. They just need to be careful trying to get to France."</p><p>"Are they going to fly to France or sneak through Germany?" </p><p>"Probably sneak through Germany. That's going to be the best option to get to you guys. While we're getting there, I think you should know that the Reich is going to invade France."</p><p>Erwin froze for a moment. It was always, 'the Reich is debating invading France,' and never, ' the Reich is going to invade France.'</p><p>"...Pardon?"</p><p>Krueger couldn't help but chuckle , "Yeah. You heard me right. They're delaying it because of weather, but it's going to be soon. Very soon. I would say you guys should try and notify the government within a week. That would also help you guys gain some trust."</p><p>He nodded as he let go of a deep breath. "Yeah. We could try. I'm not sure how much that would help, but we could try."</p><p>"This isn't a matter of trying; This is a matter of doing. (Y/n) and Luka are pregnant, right? Not to mention you all have four kids on your hands, going on six? You wanna try to get that government on your side as soon as possible. If Germany invades and you did nothing, they're going to think you people are spies more than they already do."</p><p>Erwin ran a hand through his hair at those words. He had a point. "And how do I even go about that?"</p><p>"Go to a police station and say that you came to France from Germany; You defected in December and have information that they need to know. Chances are they have an eye on you and would love to hear what you have to say. Not to mention it could give you a leg to stand on and the government might actually try and stop those damn hitmen. Speaking of, how are the hitmen going?"</p><p>"Fuck. I don't know. Haven't seen them since we moved. Levi found their names, pictures, addresses, families, and everything. He's going to make me go with them and threaten to Kill two entire families if they don't leave us alone. Honestly, I really don't know if I have the heart for that."</p><p>"Well, Erwin, you should. It's either their family or yours. You need to do what you need to do. Sucks, but it is how it is. Just don't hurt any children, okay?" Kruger asked. There was another click within five minutes. He had quite the smoking habit. </p><p>"I won't. I would never. I think one of them has a kid, but I still wouldn't hurt them though."</p><p>"Hmm..." Krueger huffed between his cigarette, "Which one?"</p>
<hr/><p>Erwin glanced to the side to study the man beside him. How entertaining Jules fell on <em>him</em> was a mystery, but at least things seemed alright for the moment. He sipped on his coffee in the silence.</p><p>He'd have to admit; He <em>was</em> a handsome man. Dark brown hair brushed back with strong features. Tall and quiet, as well. Almost reminded him of Mike. Only thing that stood out was that nasty scar on his face. </p><p>It reminded him of his uncle, Cartzien.</p><p>The dark eyes met the light blue. "What is it?"</p><p>"Sorry," Erwin mumbled, "You just...look a <em>bit</em> familiar," he lied. "Trying to figure out where I've seen you."</p><p>Jules watched him for a moment before he decided to play along. "Yeah. You too...What's your relationship to Isabel?"</p><p>"I'm her uncle. Married to her aunt," He nodded as he sipped on his lemonade. They watched as the kids made a pillow fort in the living room; Isabel and Lucie were being nice as Uwe kept knocking things down on accident.</p><p>"Hmm. Yeah. I heard about you. My mom knows the Farlan fellow. The guy holds you in high regard, I guess," Jules nodded quietly. He sipped on his water after a moment.</p><p>Erwin bit his lip. He's not quite sure where to take this conversation. "...That's nice to hear. I would hope: I don't plan on leaving, so I like to think that they enjoy my company." A hand went up to scratch his neck.</p><p>The brunet looked to him. The sudden movement caught his attention as they watched one another. They could tell the gears were turning in each other's head. </p><p>Jules cocked his head to the side. He sent a glance to the clock with a <em>look</em> on his face. One that made Erwin somewhat uneasy.</p><p>"I gotta go. Got <em>stuff</em> to do," Jules spoke more to himself. Hands went in his pockets as a glance of reluctance was sent over his shoulder. "...I don't really know if I wanna leave her...the storms gonna be kinda violent, I hear."</p><p>"We're just staying here. Just gonna let the kids run around and play all they want. Maybe throw on a movie. Let them have a decent amount of candy before they crash for the night," Erwin shrugged. He caught onto the suspicion; He was sure they both knew what was going on between them. </p><p>Jules watched Erwin for a moment. </p><p>They were quiet. Erwin sent a glance over to the table, only to find (Y/n), Adelaide, and Levi watching. His brother in law, though, moved his coat to flash his gun. </p><p>"It's alright, <em>really</em>. We'll give you all of our numbers. You can call us at <em>any</em> point and she's welcome to call you at any time; Even in the middle of the night," the blond was quick to offer. The last thing they needed was to traumatize the kids and have to hide a body. "I understand why you would be worried but we won't let anything happen to Lucie."</p><p>Jules glanced over his shoulder right at Levi, who was quick to go back to his conversation with (Y/n) as if he didn't just offer to '<em>deal</em>' with the '<em>issue</em>.'</p><p>"<em>Lucie</em>," Jules called her as he watched Erwin, who was scribbling onto a piece of paper.</p><p>The girl stopped running and almost fell. "Yeah?" </p><p>"Come here. I gotta go meet up with your uncle."</p><p>Lucie nodded as she ran over. Jules had bent over to give her a hug, "Call me at any time and I'll come get you immediately, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, daddy," She laughed at him, "I can still spend the night, <em>right</em>?"</p><p>He was quiet for a moment. Jules sighed in his contemplation. "Sure. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at about ten, <em>okay</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Okay!</em>" Lucie smiled. She was practically bouncing on her hells, "Can I go to grandma and grandpa's tomorrow?"</p><p>"Of course," Jules nodded as he stood. His twirled his keys around his fingers as he glanced around the room. He took the slip of paper from Erwin when it was offered. "Bye baby. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"See you tomorrow, daddy," The girl nodded. She walked with him towards the door, only to go back to Isabel. They both grabbed a doll as they watched him.</p><p>Jules paused by the door. He looked over to Levi, "You have my number, right?"</p><p>"I do," He replied. Levi sipped on his tea with a hint of contemplation.</p><p>"Alright. Call me whenever. I'll be back tomorrow at 10, hopefully," Jules nodded. He slipped out of the door without much else. </p><p>Erwin let out his breath with a quiet huff.</p><p>A glance went over to (Y/n), who was holding up an empty cup. He couldn't help his smirk when he approached to fill it up for her.</p>
<hr/><p>"What'd you talk to Jules about?" (Y/n) was quick to ask her husband as soon as he approached. </p><p>"Eh. Not much. He's <em>nicer</em> than I expected," Erwin shrugged. He was sipping on his water as a glance was sent to the children running around the living room once again.</p><p>"Gotta be friendly to avoid suspicion," Levi muttered quietly. </p><p>"Anyways. What time are we doing cake?" (Y/n) asked. She took her cup back from her husband as he sat beside her. </p><p>"<em>Damn</em>. It's only two thirty," Her brother teased, "You've been having a lot of sweets. It's going to catch up to you, ya know?"</p><p>"She's cute either way," Erwin laughed as he pulled out a chair beside his wife.</p><p>"...Is this your guy's nice way of telling me I've gained weight?" She asked them as she glanced between them. She couldn't help but get a bit self conscious as a hand went to her stomach. </p><p>Erwin was quick to stutter as he felt bad. "<em>What</em>? No! <em>No</em>, you haven't! I was just saying<em>- I mean</em>, I <em>wouldn't</em> care if you gained weight, but I wouldn't bring it up like <em>that</em> if you did...I'm not helping. <em>Sorry, I--"</em></p><p>(Y/n) raised an eyebrow in amusement. He continued to stutter an apology, but she cut him off. "<em>It's okay</em>. I was just teasing."</p><p>"No you weren't," Levi shook his head. He was as amused as she was. Erwin was always a bit of an anxious cluts.</p><p>"...I wasn't. But he's cute so I don't care."</p><p>"...<em>Yeah</em> you do. You're gonna cry about it later because you're gonna think we were serious," Erwin called her out. Her hormones have been all over the place lately.</p><p>Levi couldn't help but chuckle, "That still surprised me. You don't usually act like that. If I'd known you'd cry, I wouldn't have told you that you looked like a bloated mess."</p><p>"...That was <em>last</em> month. I was stressed. Be nice to me; I might just cry," (Y/n) shook her head. "Goddamn; Where's <em>Addy</em>? Farlan? They'll make you two be nice."</p><p>"Out on the balcony with Franny and Marge," Levi replied. He stood to get more tea, "Come on. I know you're the baby sister but don't <em>whine</em>."</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> whining," She replied. She was almost offended; He just said it weird.</p><p>"Calm down and I'll get you a cupcake from the fridge," Erwin told her with a smile. They didn't <em>argue</em>-argue, but bickered from time to time. "Chocolate or vanilla?"</p><p>"Surprise me," (Y/n) smiled excitedly. She stuck her tongue out at her brother as she sipped on her cup once again. The cupcakes were technically for later, but she knew he wouldn't care.</p><p>He simply went ahead and mimicked her action, only to go ahead and offer her one of his rare smiles. </p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) walked into the bedroom as she brushed her hair. Erwin was already laying on the bed and watching the ceiling; She thought he was asleep until he looked at her. </p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," He muttered quietly. His attention went back to the ceiling to zone out once more.</p><p>"...Are you alright?" She asked him after a moment. Her brush was set aside as she sat beside him. A hand brushed over his thigh while she waited for his response. </p><p>He was quiet for a moment. </p><p>"Krueger found my dad and Mike," Erwin mumbled quietly. He seemed...Off. Not as excited and cheerful as he should be with this kind of news.</p><p>And (Y/n) could definitely tell that something wasn't quite right. </p><p>"...<em>And</em>?"</p><p>"He has <em>no</em> clue what to do; They're in an extermination camp," He replied with a bit of a huff. </p><p>"Are they dead?" She asked bluntly. He didn't seem that off; He would have said something far sooner if that was the case. He would have completely broke down as soon as he would hear something like that. She was just confused as to why he had yet to say anything. </p><p>"No, thank god....<em>not yet</em>, at least..."</p><p>Erwin sat up and scratched the back of his head. They watched one another for a moment. </p><p>The silence filled the air as they thought about it.</p><p>"...Should I tell Luka?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>. I meant to, but she was asleep when I peeked in," He spoke gently, "What was up with her? She walked out not long after Addy showed up."</p><p>"You know Charlie's a sore sight for her. She hasn't said anything, but she's still struggling with it. Levi's dragging her to a therapist next week," (Y/n) shook her head. She looked over her shoulder when the door at the end of the hall opened and the light illuminated the floor.</p><p>"<em>Luka</em>," Erwin called from his spot, "<em>Come here.</em>"</p><p>She stopped for a moment, empty cup and dirty plate in hand. "What? Embarrassed I keep hearing you guys <em>every</em> night? I can get earplugs."</p><p>"Got jokes all the sudden?" (Y/n) shook her head and crossed her arms, "And it's not <em>every</em> night. He wishes."</p><p>"<em>I do</em>, but we can talk about that later," Erwin replied as they stepped through the door, "But Krueger gave us a call. He knows where Mike and--"</p><p>She dropped her cup as soon as she heard him though. She jumped when it smashed against the ground, but didn't really seem phased.</p><p>"Where?<em> Is he okay</em>? And your dad?" Luka asked quickly. That was probably the most life they'd seen in her in months. </p><p>"Somewhere in Poland. He's alright, and so is my dad. They're trying to see what they can do, but Krueger isn't sure what can be done. It's gonna be a waiting game now," Erwin replied as he watched the ground. </p><p>Luka was quiet for a moment. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.</p><p>"...Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah. If Krueger doesn't know, then I doubt there's much of a plan. I'll call him in the morning to talk to him about it."</p><p>Luka seemed to contemplate. Her gaze went to the ground to see the glass. "...I'll go get the broom and clean this up. After that, I'm calling my dad. He's good with that stuff."</p><p>"If you'd like. Go ahead; I can pick that up if you want me to," Erwin offered as he brought over some shoes for (Y/n). He helped her into them. </p><p>"No, it's okay. Gotta go clean this plate, anyways..." Luka mumbled. She bit her lip for a moment before she turned out to the hall. </p><p>(Y/n) glanced to her husband for a moment. She couldn't help but feel bad at how tired he looked. "Wanna take a bath?"</p><p>"I would <em>love</em> to feel like I'm being boiled like a lobster," Erwin teased her with his goofy smile, "That sounds good. I'll go run the water."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Angelegenheit der Sekunden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ulrich sat at his desk in the silence. He moved some papers around while he signed a signature or two. It was nothing important.</p><p>He hummed as he pet Motte, who sat in his lap. The cat purred loudly; Enough to be heard despite the music being a decent volume. </p><p>"I should get more light bulbs," Ulrich spoke to himself as the pen was tossed aside. He put all the the work papers into a file after completing the final signature. </p><p>The yellow folder was put in his bookbag while he went back to his desk. He found a blue file in the bottom drawer. It was one that Krueger had given him earlier.</p><p>His eyes went over the map that was inside. He hadn't been to Poland since Levi was little. </p><p>Sighing to himself, Ulrich debated what to do. He'd never worked at a camp, and given his current position, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get the transfer. </p><p>Krueger or Anselm <em>might</em>. They both talked about it, but Fritz can't. Last he heard, the lieutenant was getting crap about his prosthetic. Which meant he was at risk for being targeted for being disabled.</p><p>They didn't want to leave him alone if the other two went <em>anywhere</em>. </p><p>Ulrich wasn't opposed to the idea of a roommate; It sounded nice, actually. It'd be better than just talking to a cat all day. Not to complain- He <em>swore</em> Motte understood him sometimes- but human company would be nice.</p><p>He thought about it as he circled his fingers around his pen. Sighing to himself, he figured he could clear out the office and give it over to Fritz and his wife to stay for a while. </p><p><em>Shit</em>- He forgot there'd be <em>two</em> of them. Three, sooner or later. Biting his lip, he figured it'd be alright. It should only take a month or two, anyways. He <em>could</em> go ahead and spend some time over at the Morozovs?</p><p>That'd probably be better. </p><p>He'll talk to Anselm about it when he got the chance.</p><p>Ulrich sipped on his lemonade as he thought about it. They'd have to have a full blown conversation about what they want to do tomorrow; They just didn't want to risk Fritz being shipped off out of nowhere.</p><p>Not to mention having any suspicion on them anyways. </p><p>It'd take a while to get everything planned out, but they'll figure it out. All he needs is a bit more time. </p><p>Scratching Motte's ear, he put the map back into the file and out it back into the bottom drawer. He needed to get to bed anyways.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Anytime</em> now..."</p><p>"Just waiting for the call."</p><p>"Blindsiding them then, <em>huh</em>?"</p><p>"Why not? Gotta keep it <em>interesting</em>," Lilith smiled deviously as she sipped on her wine, "I'm sure they're already onto us. They're a smart bunch; It's just a matter of making the first move."</p><p>"<em>I guess</em>. Hopefully it goes right," Brahms mumbled as he starred out the window. He was only half listening. </p><p>"Adelaide's new one. Is it yours?" She asked bluntly. She'd been curious for a while, if she were to be honest. Not that she cared, anyways. </p><p>He looked over his shoulder. She was definitely drunk by now. Shrugging, he took his shot of whiskey, "Nope. I think some guy at that mansion who thought she was cute <em>is</em>. No clue though; I'd have to see the kid."</p><p>"I'm just hoping to get Uwe back, honestly. Gotta have <em>someone</em> to put on my will," Lilith replied matter-of-factly. "Besides...Pushed Adelaide away so much that I kind of feel bad. I guess I just want a chance to actually be a mother."</p><p>"No offense, but she told me some stuff. <em>Yeah</em>, you could have done better."</p><p>"I wasn't asking for <em>your</em> feedback," She replied dryly. She was never one for criticism. "Besides. I wanted a <em>boy</em>."</p><p>Brahms shrugged as he looked out of the window. Not like he cared; The relationship was all for convenience, anyways. </p><p>"Jürgen, do me a favor and go get me some wine."</p><p>He let out a quiet sigh as he turned towards the door. She only used his name when she was drunk or mad; Probably because she knew he <em>hated</em> it. "...Sure. I'm getting some peanuts and scotch."</p><p>"Well, <em>hurry up.</em> Any moment and we'll get the call we've been waiting for."</p><p>He looked over his shoulder, pausing at the door. A devious smile curved onto his face as he watched her.</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><hr/><p>(Y/n) stood at the sink as she did the dishes. It was basically midnight, give or take. A kick straight to the bladder and accidentally wetting the bed has woken her up earlier.</p><p>She could hear Erwin humming in the laundry room. Smiling to herself, she looked down the hallway. The light shone out into the hallway and she could see his shadow doing a bit of a happy dance. </p><p>Content, she took another plate and wiped the sponge over it. It wouldn't be long until she finished. Just a few more plates, two cups, and some silverware. </p><p>Listening to Erwin's footsteps and his humming, she could tell that he was walking into their room. The sound of the door closing told her that he was more than likely changing and avoiding having another event of Luka seeing his bare <em>ass</em>. </p><p>Another plate was set to dry. (Y/n) couldn't help but find herself humming his little song that he always talked about playing on the guitar. </p><p>That's what she could get for him! She'd been wanting to get him a big gift for a while now, but he'd never mentioned anything he wanted for a while. </p><p>A smile crossed her lips as she let out a calm sigh. Movement in her stomach caught her attention. A hand went to the kicking as the baby stretched a bit uncomfortably into her organs.</p><p>She listened as a door creaked open. That was a bit...<em>odd</em>. Definitely ruined her little moment.</p><p>(Y/n) sent a glance over her shoulder to survey the kitchen and living room. She looked out into the hall and waited in the silence for a moment. </p><p>It was a bit uneventful.</p><p>That's what happens in the middle of the night, though. </p><p>A mental note was made to tell Erwin to grease the hinges again. Clearly he missed one when they moved in.</p><p>Returning to the sink, she looked around again. A sense of uneasiness built in her stomach. </p><p>"<em>Erwin</em>?" (Y/n) asked with another glance down the hall. He would do this from time to time back in January, so it's been a while since he did it.</p><p>It was silent though.</p><p>A bit annoyed, she picked the plate up again. Excited that he was back to being playful, she honestly wasn't in the mood at the moment. </p><p>"Not right now, <em>please</em>. I'm too tired for games like that," (Y/n) mumbled quietly. Footsteps tapped against the floor as they approached. </p><p><em>Unfamiliar</em> footsteps that made her skin crawl. Luka's were delicate and near silent while Erwin's were firm and gentle. Why the <em>hell</em> would he be wearing <em>shoes</em> right now, anyways?</p><p>Before she could even turn around to react, there was a ruckus behind her. The movement to her right and crash of the table as it toppled over practically made her heart stop. The plate in her hands went to the ground as soon as she heard it. </p><p>Looking behind her, (Y/n) found Erwin being tossed away by Jules; Who threw him about a meter or two. He must have hoped to get them off guard. </p><p>What she didn't expect though, had to be the syringe that caught light in his hand. It was tossed aside as he made eye contact with her. </p><p>He took a step forward. Erwin didn't hesitate to throw his fist towards Jules' face with full face, but he received a blow to his own jaw. </p><p>(Y/n) watched in confusion as Erwin started to get a bit sluggish. Visibly. </p><p>She took a step back and took a knife from the drying rack. The broken plate dug into her feet as she watched him in the dim light. This man looked more intimidating than her <em>father</em> right now. </p><p>"<em>What'd you do to him?"</em> She demanded. (Y/n) was slowly inching towards the door as Erwin was left to stumble and lay against the cabinet, despite his effort to get between them.</p><p>Jules shrugged as he dug around his coat. "A simple paralytic. Come on; He'll be up soon. Don't be difficult or I'll make sure he <em>doesn't</em> get up."</p><p>Her feet kept backing away. God knows what he had planned for her; There was no way she was going to listen to a word he said. </p><p>"I told you to <em>not</em> be difficult."</p><p>"Keep coming towards me and I'll <em>scream</em>," (Y/n) warned him. She raised her knife when he got a bit too close than she wanted.</p><p>Jules scoffed. He looked behind him for a moment, then straight back at her.</p><p>"Go ahead. That'll just make it <em>more</em> fun. The other one didn't even notice, so you'll just be making my day."</p><p>She watched him in confusion. What he meant by that, She had no clue. She didn't even really have time to react before he changed though--</p><hr/><p>Levi awoke with a start. </p><p>Something felt...<em>off</em>.</p><p>A search of the bed, and he found Farlan sound asleep with Milly laying between them. They snored quietly as he looked around the dark room. </p><p>Removing the covers, Levi began to stand when he felt the hand on his thigh go to his hand. </p><p>"Just gonna get some water," He replied as he took his husband's hand in his own. His fingers rubbed over Falran's knuckles in an effort to provide comfort.</p><p>"Can you get me some?"</p><p>"Yeah. No problem," Levi nodded as he stood. He took the empty cup on his nightstand before he wandered to the door. </p><p>He sent a glance over his shoulder to check on them one more time. They took up most of the bed, despite saying they didn't.</p><p>Closing the door behind him, he went across the hall to peek in. It was Milly's room, but she usually slept with them. He only found Marge and Francine sleeping on the pullout couch. </p><p>Turning down the hall, he found the next door. He opened it up and wasn't very surprised by what he saw; Isabel's room was a <em>complete</em> mess with toys everywhere while the girls laid right in the middle of her bed. </p><p>He'll make them clean up in the morning. </p><p>The door clicked as it shut. </p><p>He must just being paranoid again. He was good at that. Not that he ever slept good anyways. </p><p>Wandering through the hallway, he wished he had put on some socks. A <em>shirt</em>, too. That would just be courtesy in case the girls woke up, anyways. </p><p>Levi set the cup on the counter to get a new one out of the cupboard. Turning to get some ice from the fridge, he swore he heard a <em>hint</em> of a ruckus. </p><p>Standing in silence, he looked around the room. What the <em>hell</em> was that?</p><p>Hurrying to the window, part of him thought that may have come from the street. </p><p>His attention did, however, go to a car parked across the street on the curb. It was a simple black one with four doors and tinted windows.</p><p>That car was familiar; It was the same one that'd been following them to the gym. </p><p>He could faintly tell that someone was inside. </p><p>Levi heard what he would swear is a scream. Maybe a shout, at the very least, but he could feel his heart skip a beat. He knew that voice.</p><p>(Y/n). </p><hr/><p>Levi barged right through the door. He could see Jules looking at him as he stood over (Y/n), who sat against the wall. She didn't look hurt, but she didn't look conscious either. </p><p>Before he could raise his gun, a body tackled Jules straight to the ground. Hurrying towards his sister, Levi found Erwin just about strangling the life out of the intruder. </p><p>He hurried in closer, doing his best to hold the gun stead as he held up the gun. </p><p>Peeking into the hallway, though, he wasn't even sure if he needed to use it. Erwin was absolutely <em>wailing</em> on Jules; Blood spewed all over the walls every time he brought his fist back again. </p><p>He'd always been a bit intimidated by Erwin; He just looked strong.</p><p>His gaze went to his sister. He couldn't help but have his heart skip in his worry. </p><p>Levi rushed to (Y/n) to inspect her. Tilting her chin up, he found that she had a bloody nose. He couldn't tell much else. It didn't help that he could barely see her in the dark room. The only light that was on was the one to the kitchen. </p><p>Erwin grunted behind him. </p><p>Sending a glance over his shoulder, Levi reached for Erwin, who froze when at the touch. </p><p>"<em>Look at him</em>. You've practically bashed his head in. No point in wasting energy. Go get Luka so we can report this to the authorities and get an ambulance for (Y/n). I think she hit her head."</p><p>"Let me take her--"</p><p>"Just go get Luka," Levi told him as he lifted his sister, "I heard a ruckus from my <em>kitchen</em> yet she hasn't come out to <em>investigate</em>. Just <em>go get her.</em>"</p><p>Erwin watched him for a moment. He wanted to keep beating the life out of the intruder more than anything; He wasn't unconscious, he heard everything. </p><p>But he had a good point. </p><p>Forcing his body up, Erwin decided it'd be best to listen. </p><p>Hurrying down the hall, he practically barged into Luka's room. Only to be confused when it was pitch black. </p><p>She was scared of the dark. </p><p>He shuffled towards the bed. Feeling around the blanket, he did his best to look for her. </p><p>She was in bed, seemingly as if nothing had happened. How she slept through that was beyond him. </p><p>Letting out a deep breath, their situation seemed to sleep in as his head began to hurt. His stomach seemed to turn just then, as well. </p><p>Better hurry to get out of the apartment. He heard the click of the door; Levi had already left. </p><p>Erwin reached out to shake her awake; Only to flinch away. Not because she didn't wear pants when she slept, but because she was cold. </p><p><em>Ungodly</em> cold.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat when he reached for her again. He didn't flinch that time; He picked her up with ease and began to hurry her over to Levi's. </p><p>The entire time, she didn't even move. Not after run in down the hall, jumping over Jules' body, or even almost falling straight to the ground. Not once.</p><p>Farlan barged through the door just before he could open it. He only needed one look to them. </p><p>"<em>...</em>Is she alive?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rewrote the final scene what felt like 4 different times; I hope it was decent. Sorry if the quality of the recent chapter had gone down, I'll do my best to stick to quality control and I'm really trying with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Gedanken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) sat up when Erwin came into the room. She was wondering where he was.</p><p>Holding up his hands, he chuckled a little as he showed her how bandaged he was. "They said they think my left arm has a hairline fracture."</p><p>"Where's the doctor? Did he say anything?"</p><p>He nodded, fully aware of what she meant. "Yeah. Luka's on oxygen, but they don't know if she'll make it, but they seemed a bit positive. It might just be a procedure thing to tell us that though...They think she has some sort of poisoning. I'll call Anselm right now...How's the baby?" </p><p>They watched one another for a moment, thinking of what to say at the moment. </p><p>She looked down for a moment. "They found the heartbeat. I was just scared because the baby's always moving, then just stopped. They think it just got startled."</p><p>Erwin sat beside her on the bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he caressed her hands. "That's all I care about. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Go call Anselm. If he's lucky, he'd be able to slip past the border. It'd be a good excuse for them, not to mention I'm sure he'd appreciate it," (Y/n) replied, as much as she didn't want him to leave yet. </p><p>"Alright. I will," He nodded, "I'll be back, okay? You want anything?"</p><p>She watched him get up. Erwin bent down to press his lips against hers. "Okay. Can I get a coffee?"</p><p>"Of course you can."</p><hr/><p>Anselm laid in bed, snoring rather loudly. He had about three different blankets in bed as he drooled all over his pillow. </p><p>The phone ringing out of nowhere made his ears ring. Looking around and letting out a breath, he took a moment to process his surroundings.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, he forced his tired body up. It may be important. Anselm paused to pull on some pants; He didn't want his daughter-in-law seeing him in his underwear. </p><p>Opening the door, he started walking down the hall to the office when he saw Fritz's door open. He stood there with messy hair and used his crutches. </p><p>"You gonna get it?" He groaned tiredly.</p><p>Anselm pat his son on the shoulder with a chuckle, "<em>Yeah</em>. God knows who's calling at <em>three</em> in the morning. I'll tell them to fuck off."</p><p>"Okay. Make sure you get some sleep once you're done," Fritz replied. He rested his crutches against the wall as he started to close the door. </p><p>"I'll try," Anselm mumbled. He opened the office door, noting how he missed having a cat to stumble over all the time. </p><p>Some family friends took in the cats; He could try and see if he could get them back. They would definitely be attached by now, but no harm in trying. </p><p>Throwing himself into the chair, Anselm brought the telephone to his ear. A hand rubbed over his tired eyes as he let out an irritated sigh. "Hello?"</p><hr/><p>Levi walked right into the room as (Y/n) watched the ceiling as she felt her stomach. She was waiting for Erwin to come back, but it looked like the police finally let her brother go. </p><p>"How's is everything?"</p><p>"Good," She replied, "Got a concussion or so. I guess I got a good wack on the head."</p><p>"I would assume. How about Erwin? Luka?"</p><p>"Erwin's basically fine, but the doctors aren't saying much on her. They're not optimistic though; We think. She's in the intensive unit," (Y/n) mumbled as she sat up. "Where's Farlan and the others?"</p><p>"That makes sense. I hope they figure it out; It'd be fucked for Anselm and them," Levi thought aloud. He sat in the free chair beside her, "He's still at home with everyone. The girls didn't wake up, but Adelaide's taking Uwe over there and coming by. The police are all up in your apartment."</p><p>"What'd the police even say?"</p><p>He hesitated for a moment. </p><p>"<em>That's</em> the thing. No body was found in the apartment; The window was open though. The one by those emergency exit stairs going to the ground. We think he left as soon as we went into my apartment, but the neighbors made a noise complaint. Apparently the stairs are old, loud, and rusty."</p><p>"...And what'd the police <em>say</em>?" (Y/n) asked again; Part of her expected it to be a bit of a pain. Clearly there was more. </p><p>Levi shrugged, "Not much. But I think it's because we're Germans. You know they already have an eye on Erwin; He was a soldier of an enemy country who barely knows how to ask where the post office is. They think we're spies."</p><p>"And how do we deal with that?" She tried again. Her hands went to cradle the swell of her abdomen when she felt a shift. It was a bit comforting if she were to be honest. </p><p>"No clue. Just do as we've been doing. We have nothing to hide so it shouldn't be a problem. I think the French mafia handed information over about us though; Made up or not," He grumbled as he sipped on his coffee, "They needed to bail some members, you know?"</p><p>She was a bit disappointed. Her eyes went to the door as it opened; Erwin walked in with some coffee cups and a water. </p><p>"How'd that go?" Levi asked dryly. He crossed his legs as he watched them. </p><p>He shook his head, "About as good as you'd expect. Anselm just about had a heart attack...Says he's on his way though. Whether it works or not, he's gonna be here when he can I guess."</p><p>"How's he gonna get through the border?" (Y/n) questioned quickly. The last thing they needed was to be rash and lose members of their little pack. </p><p>Erwin scratched the side of his head. "They were sending him this way for something anyways. So he was gonna be over here next week. He's making calls to get to go over there as soon as possible- <em>probably</em> tomorrow- so he can slip right over the border with Fritz and Alina."</p><p>"We're just collecting all the pregnant women, huh?" Levi asked sarcastically, "Guess that's good, but where are they going to stay?"</p><p>Erwin shifted on his feet as he sat besides (Y/n)'s feet. Letting out a deep breath, he brushed his hair back as he spoke, "Sorry to make this decision without you, but I told them they can stay in the room we were gonna use as a nursery. Take the bassinet in and get a mattress. Anselm said he could bunk with Luka."</p><p>"I'm sure she'd like that, but right now we should focus on making sure she's alright. They have any clue? Was she strangled or poisoned or <em>something</em>?" (Y/n) replied; She wasn't annoyed by that decision, but just as long as there's some sort of plan. </p><p>"Carbon Monoxide, they said. The detector was off in there; God knows how he accomplished that, but they think he may have had the gas water bottles so he could spread it around the apartment and make it hard to track back as a murder; It would be classified as an accidental death. That's a theory of theirs though; They've seen it done before, and they only think that because of a plastic bottle with a bunch of holes out on the sidewalk."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what we used to do," Levi thought aloud, "It's a pain in the ass to pull off, but clever and nearly impossible to track if you clean up and do it right. They'd just think there's a gas leak and the alarms failed," Levi pointed out, "Now we just need to see if and when he comes back."</p><p>"<em>True</em>. He didn't do his job," (Y/n) mumbled as she thought about it. She took one of the coffees from Erwin and began sipping on it, "That's gonna be <em>fun</em>."</p><p>"We still got his kid," Levi shrugged, "So he'll be easy to--"</p><p>"We're not doing <em>anything</em> to that little girl. She's going home in the morning and we're acting as thought everything's okay. After that, feel free to <em>beat his ass</em>," She replied harshly. No part of her wanted to get the children involved.</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>. I got it; Just thinking aloud. I'd feel bad considering her and Isabel spent all of yesterday playing," Levi grumbled. He stole a sip of the water once he finished his coffee, "Are we able to see Luka?"</p><p>"Yeah. Go ahead; Just gotta ask the doctor and said you got an okay from us. She's in a separate ward with security because she's considered at risk, so ask for Nila Williams; Tell them that you're her second cousin removed. That's who she's listed under and their little code to get to see her," Erwin informed him. </p><p>He thought about it for a moment. "Okay. I'll be with her. You guys know where to find me then."</p><p>(Y/n) nodded at his words. Levi moved to get up and leave, but sat there for a moment. </p><p>"What is it?" She asked him. He seemed as though he had something to say, but he was hesitant. </p><p>"Do you know if Dad's gonna come with Anselm?" Levi turned to Erwin.</p><p>He shrugged, "He never mentioned it. I would imagine he'd try; Anselm just mentioned that he was going to come this way anyways. We could call and ask--"</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't know about that. Who's gonna go to Poland then?" Levi pointed out, "I feel like Dad and Krueger should stay back so they could get Mike and Augustine. After that, we get a boat to England; Whether we get there legally or <em>not</em>, we're going there and then looking at our options. That's about as much of a plan as we have, <em>in my opinion.</em>"</p><p>(Y/n) frowned at that thought though. "But you know dad's lonely. I get what you're saying, but why don't we have him come here for a while so we can make an <em>actual</em> plan? All together?"</p><p>"<em>I don't know</em>. It'd attract too much attention...we can talk about it later, but for now I'm gonna go see what's happening with Luka," Levi muttered quietly. He didn't want to make his father stay so far away if he didn't have to, but they might have to. </p><p>"Okay. We'll be here. They said I can leave as soon as they've cleared me; Not but they can do for a concussion."</p><p>"They're not keeping you overnight?"</p><p>Erwin shook his head, "No. They said they don't think it's that bad, so they're not worried about it."</p><p>Levi hummed as he stood up. Taking a deep breath, he approached his sister for a moment; Placing a kiss to her scalp. "Call me if you need anything, dork."</p><p>"I will. We'll stop by before we leave; We'll probably have to go to the police station and give a statement, anyways."</p><p>"Fuck. Have fun with that. They're a pain in the ass," Levi scoffed, "Request a ride from a police officer; Don't take a taxi. Be careful."</p><p>"We will," Erwin replied as he sipped on his own coffee, "Just go ahead and go."</p><p>He sent a glance over his shoulder. He seemed a bit hesitant to go, but he was always the protective type.</p><p>"Alright. See you guys later."</p><hr/><p>Ulrich stood at the table as he inspected the box beside him. It was small, but it would do what he needed. </p><p>Opening the lid, he took a handful of the bullets as he opened the magazine to the pistol. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten a hold of a gun like this, and he honestly missed it. </p><p>As soon as it was full, he put the additional three bullets back. The magazine was put back as he loaded the weapon.</p><p>Looking up, Ulrich made sure his earplugs were secure; He already had a headache, and didn't need it to get any worse. </p><p>Taking aim for the poster some fifty yards away, he began shooting the target. He barely even needed to put in any effort, but he was required to practice his shooting if he were to go visit a camp. </p><p>Before he knew it, all ten bullets had been shot in under ten seconds. </p><p>Taking a breath, the safety was put on the gun as his earplugs were removed. He'd need wait while the target was changed out.</p><p>"You're here <em>early</em>."</p><p>A glance was sent to the side. Krueger stood there, waiting to get in some of his own target practice. </p><p>"...Couldn't sleep last night." Ulrich replied as he turned to face his friend.</p><p>"You've been doing that lately. Are you okay?"</p><p>Ulrich sighed to himself. They watched as a cadet changed out the targets for fresh ones. </p><p>"I haven't been doing great, but it's whatever," He mumbled quietly. His magazine was already loaded again, so he was ready to go at any time. </p><p>Krueger nodded knowingly. He leaned against the table as he set down his coffee. "You know you can call me <em>whenever</em>. I don't care the time of night; I know you haven't been doing well."</p><p>"Just miss my wife and my kids. Bored and kinda lonely. Doesn't help that the new neighbors next door have <em>nightmare</em> children that have no schedule and stay up screaming all night, but it is what it is," Ulrich shrugged quietly. No need in beating around the brush. </p><p>He nodded as they heard the whistle from the cadet. They waited for him to get out of the range. "Yeah, I get it. I can only imagine what that's like, but like I said, just call whenever you need to. <em>Really</em>; I don't mind."</p><p>Ulrich sighed to himself. They wandered over to get into position. "Yeah, I hear you. I appreciate it. Like I said, just a bit down in the dumps. Doesn't help that Kuchel's birthday is just around the corner."</p><p>Krueger nodded as he got his earplugs ready. "Don't mean to sound like I'm blowing you off, but Anselm called me. His daughters in the hospital for what they <em>think</em> is carbon monoxide poisoning. Some guy broke in and got physical with Erwin and (Y/n)--"</p><p>"Fucking <em>excuse</em> me," Ulrich froze immediately. He felt his heart race at the very prospect of those scenarios. "Are they okay? How are they?"</p><p>"They don't know about Anselm's girl, but (Y/n) is okay. She just has a concussion; She only went because she thought she got kicked in her stomach, but it was just her kidney and everything's okay."</p><p>He still didn't seem convinced. What did <em>physical</em> mean? "And when'd this all happen?"</p><p>"At about midnight," Krueger replied. He waited for a moment as he spoke, "But Anselm's going to France. He's gonna go right through the border, and wanted to know if you'd go--"</p><p>"I would <em>love</em> to go," Ulrich replied quickly. He'd go in a <em>heartbeat</em>. </p><p>"And what about Mike and Augustine? I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but I can't get them out on my own. I'm gonna need some help," Krueger replied blumtly, "I was approved to go and help with war plans to the east. You hear anything about going to Poland?"</p><p>He was silent for a moment. This had the be the absolute worst timing. "...<em>Yeah</em>. I have...I was just approved to go and help teach the guards some torture techniques when they do interrogations. How they let me get away with <em>that</em> excuse it beyond me, but they bought it. How long should it take? Not trying to sound like an asshole myself, but my kids are my main priority."</p><p>"I get that, but you know what I mean. We promised to get them out, and at the very least, that's a two man job," The General replied quietly. They put their earplugs in to take some quick shots. They were already under surveillance, so they didn't need people to think they were scheming, so they made sure to look like they weren't talking about much.</p><p>"I know. I mean, <em>fuck</em>- I thought Anselm was going though," Ulrich mumbled as soon as they were done. He took a peek at their shots; Neither of them were bad at all. </p><p>"Plans have changed. I know; If I were in your situation and something happened to Reiner or Annie while I was in another country, I'd want to go to them as soon as I could. Even if they just sprained an ankle. But I don't <em>mean</em> to be <em>mean</em>; Give them a phone call and we'll transfer within the week to Poland. Figure that out then head straight to France."</p><p>He groaned to themselves. Time to wait for the cadet to change the targets again. They'd need to do this about three more times. "Call me selfish, but I'm a bit irritated by it. I <em>do</em> own Crutch a favor though."</p><p>"When you ran off from the front line and he covered for you while you went to go spend a night with your wife? When you butchered one of the pigs that the generals had for themselves so that we could all have some and Augustine said he accidentally let it out and got his <em>ass</em> beat? Or that one time when you needed a pair of underwear and he let you borrow his last clean pair?"</p><p>"That kid was so nice to me. I had to buy him new underwear because they didn't fit him afterwards. I felt kinda bad, not gonna lie."</p><p>"I was surprised you even got them on."</p><p>"<em>You're</em> the one who suggested it. I was gonna suffer through those sweaty things and I asked as a joke," Ulrich replied with a bit of a smile, "They were uncomfortable for a day or two." </p><p>Krueger nodded with a bit of a chuckle. "We didn't get to do laundry for another <em>two</em> weeks. Poor Augustine had to deal with it for two more weeks."</p><p>"Yeah. That's a favor I'll <em>never</em> be able to repay."</p><p>"...You know if they know about tomorrow?" Krueger asked. He had a habit of changing the topics halfway through. </p><p>Ulrich offered a look. Another whistle was heard as they got ready.</p><p>"...<em>What's tomorrow?</em>"</p><p>"The <em>tenth</em>. Of <em>May</em>."</p><p>They were silent as they watched one another. Ulrich felt like he should know what thay meant, but it was really flying over his head. </p><p>Then it clicked. </p><p>"<em>Oh shit</em>- I don't think they do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go. I feel like the first half is awkward. I wish I took a moment to give more details because it all feels rushed, but it is what it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Auftakt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) tapped her fingers against the table with a quiet huff. She was scared to look at the clock; They'd probably been waiting for close to an hour. It wasn't even busy. She didn't mean to be impatient, but she felt like it was ridiculous. </p><p>"Any thoughts?" Erwin asked her. He sat to the side while they waited to have a statement heard. Both of them had pounding migraines, but the police drove them here and their apartment was a good ten kilometers away. No way they were walking that far in the middle of the night. </p><p>"Tired and have a <em>headache</em>. I wanna go back to bed. Feel like I need to sleep <em>all day</em> tomorrow. You?"</p><p>"...About the same. Want me to go find someone?"</p><p>"If you <em>want</em>. I don't really care," She replied with a shrug. Her patience was running thin, and she just wanted to lay down.</p><p>He nodded. Looking to the hallway though, he found an officer approaching them. It's was about time. Part of him expected to be passed by, but he was a bit happy when they were turned to.</p><p>The officer was a scruffy older guy. He didn't even look like someone he wanted to deal with them this early in the morning. He grumbled something barely audible about Germans, which immediately caught their attention.</p><p>"We're ready. Can you come back and give us a statement?"</p>
<hr/><p>The ticking of a clock was coming from <em>somewhere</em>. It seemed to echo around their barracks, and sounded so <em>unnecessarily</em> loud. It was driving him crazy. </p><p>Mike sighed quietly. He couldn't sleep, despite how tired he was. Despite how incredibly exhausted his mind, body, and <em>entire</em> <em>being</em> was. He was, <em>however</em>, even more hungry. What he wouldn't do for some fruit that wasn't borderline rotting.</p><p>Blinking his heavy eyes, he looked around for a moment. It was dark as can be, but he could see the silhouettes of others sleeping. Or pretending to sleep at the very least.</p><p>Cold.</p><p>It was so <em>damn</em> cold. </p><p>Mike huffed to himself. The blankets were thin and felt scratchy; He wouldn't be surprised if there was some lice. At least he didn't have much hair for the pests.</p><p>He felt like the bell to wake up would ring at any moment, but he doubted it. The windows were as black as it was freezing. </p><p>"<em>Are you awake?</em>" </p><p>He could barely even hear Augustine. "<em>I am</em>."</p><p>It went back to being silent. They seemed to be waiting for one another. About a minute passed before a response was heard. </p><p>"We should get to '<em>thinking</em>,' tomorrow," Augustine whispered quietly. That was their way of figuring out a plan while playing chess and cards. The guards just thought they had some weird slang, but they all knew they were onto something.</p><p>"Yeah, we should. <em>At lunch</em>. I think we'll be busy in the morning," Mike replied with a hum. He adjusted for comfort. As much as he always tried though, laying on the floor would feel much nicer than this hay sack.</p><p>"...Yeah. Probably setting some stuff up....We'll see," The other male replied quietly. He seemed to be drifting off once again.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. Mike could hear himself breath as he watched the bunk above him. </p><p>He'd come to despise the silence. </p><p>Running a hand over his face, he grumbled when he looked at his wrist. The tattoo was a bit sore; He was expecting it to get infected, in all honesty.</p><p>Humming quietly, he closed his tired eyes. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but may as well try. </p><p>At the very least, it's a good way to think about how to steal a car for ok the guards; It wasn't getting the keys that would be hard, it'd be <em>not</em> getting shot.</p><p>His mind went back to Luka and the baby. Erwin and (Y/n) came to mind, too. Everyone, in fact. He wouldn't much care about being shot for Augustine's sake if he wasn't worried about the others. </p><p>He quietly grumbled to himself. He'd never been one to be so nonchalant about the concept of being shot by a gun- He could already feel his mother smacking him with a her wooden spoon by just thinking about the concept- but the last five months really haven't been that pleasant. </p><p>Mike opened his teal eyes once again. They were sore from keeping them open for so long, but uncomfortable to close. </p><p>He just wanted to go home.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, you mean to<em> tell me</em> that you guys <em>aren't</em> even going to do <em>anything</em>?" (Y/n) asked quickly. A glance to her husband, and she could tell he was waiting for her to get a bit aggressive. Infuriating was the only way to explain this encounter. </p><p>"Not much we can do. Perpetrator got away; We're too busy to handle a <em>simple</em> home invasion," The officer replied dryly. He sipped on some coffee and looked bored of this conversation. </p><p>"Even though the <em>attempted murder</em>?" Erwin tried in his choppy French, "Can't we get a restraining order at the very least? Even some police staying around our apartments?"</p><p>"You need to go through court for a restraining order," They were told as the fat old officer started to get up. He was already walking to the door, clearly not taking them <em>remotely</em> seriously, "Your wife's the Ackerman girl. Pay for bodyguards or something; She can afford it."</p><p>(Y/n) shared a look with Erwin. <em>First</em> it was because of her husband's heavy German accent and horrible French, <em>now</em> it's because of her family name. "So you're <em>not</em> going to do your job because of who we are?"</p><p>That earned a look. It was like she threw a baseball at him with full force.</p><p>"Folk like <em>you</em> shouldn't waste our time. Come back when you have an <em>actual</em> problem."</p><p>The door clicked as it was shut.</p><p>(Y/n) crossed her arms as she grumbled to herself about pigs. "Did that asshole <em>not</em> see the bruise on my face? My neck with fucking <em>hand marks</em>? My wrist was almost snapped; That's got some marks <em>too</em>. They're only <em>completely</em> visible."</p><p>A glance was sent to Erwin when he openly groaned in frustration. "I already know people are going to accuse me of beating you...Let's find another officer; We just need to find one who isn't a lazy <em>Fuck</em>." </p><p>She sent him a look. He had that tone in his voice; The same one he uses when he talks to Isabel and Milly. It earned him a bit of a chuckle from her. It relieved him to hear her giggle.</p><p>"<em>I know</em>. It's like everyone collectively agreed to fuck us over like this shit's a <em>bad</em> soap opera," She grumbled in her frustration, "Let's find someone who isn't a lazy <em>fat</em> fuck."</p><p>"Agreed...That, or want to come back later?" Erwin asked her gently. He was <em>really</em> hoping to go back to Levi's and crash on the couch, in all honesty.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> coming back if <em>that's</em> what we're gonna be met with. I want this done and over. <em>Literally</em>, it wouldn't be <em>that</em> hard to put some cops in the front of the building and in our hallway," (Y/n) replied as she ran a hand through her hair, "Is there <em>anything</em> to eat? I'm so hungry that it isn't even funny. Like, it actually hurts."</p><p>He sent a loving look to her, brushing the hair from her face. He frowned when he saw the bruise along her jawline. "...Go ahead and go to the hall and I'll go across the street to get you something. You want croissants?</p><p>Plopping down on a chair, she nodded with a smile as she took his large hand in hers, "<em>Please</em>. Can I get a coffee? I need some caffeine. I'll try and get someone who's <em>actually</em> going to listen."</p><p>Erwin nodded, running a hand through her hair as he passed, "Alright...I'll be <em>right</em> back."</p>
<hr/><p>Levi checked on the girls once again. </p><p>They still laid there, not moving at all. They both snored quietly, oblivious to the police taking statements in the living room. </p><p>The door closed quietly. Francine and Marge cut past him to go back to bed. They must be almost done with statements. </p><p>Walking towards the kitchen for some water, Levi was stopped by Farlan, who was their youngest. He offered the sleeping baby over so he could free his hands. </p><p>"You're not going to give your baby to your <em>wife</em>?" The you get officer- Paul, if they remembers right- scoffed. He seemed a bit unprofessional. </p><p>"The women are tired. Milly tends to wake up a lot at night, so I don't see why bother waking our wives up if we're already awake to take care of the baby," Farlan shot back. He hated this skit, but better than being beat up for his sexuality, he guessed. </p><p>"Don't worry about it," Levi grumbled out his retort. Milly opened her eyes for a moment, but started to go back to sleep as he wrapped her in a blanket.</p><p>"Anyways; <em>Yes</em>. That's it. Anything else?" Farlan asked them. Mainly the older officer who actually knew what he was doing. </p><p>"<em>No</em>, thank you for your time. If we need anything else, we'll give you a call; We should take all of this back to the station," replied the older man, Harold, as he stood. He was far more respectful that any other people that they'd spoken to.</p><p>Levi sent a glance to Farlan. They seemed to be on the same page; The blonde stays and cares for the kids while Levi went back to the hospital. </p><p>"Alright. Thank you," They replied with a nod or two. They waited where they were, watching as the officers wandered towards the door. </p><p>It was quiet, and a bit awkward, as the door closed. </p><p>"About <em>fucking</em> time," Farlan grumbled as he stood, "<em>Motherfuckers</em> barely let me speak. <em>Seriously</em>, they need to talk to that younger one about closing his <em>fucking</em> mouth. Not to mention talking shot just because I'm holding my fucking daughter? Seriously, that kid will <em>never</em> get a woman to even <em>look</em> at him."</p><p>Levi nodded as he listened to his husband. "Sorry to cut you off but I should really get back to the hospital in case there's an emergency. I'll call you every hour."</p><p>Frowning, Farlan went ahead and took Milly back. "...<em>Okay</em>. Drive safe. Should I keep a gun ready?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>. Go ahead. Just keep one loaded by your bed," he replied quietly, "I can try and find a bodyguard or something? I'll work on it."</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> get that French mafia involved. Seriously; Never know if those are the fuckers who sent Jules and Pierre."</p><p>"I know. I <em>won't</em>. I'll call Dad and see what he says; On our way over here a few months ago with those kids, he told me about some buddies he has over here. <em>Hopefully</em> we could get a hand or two," Levi replied in a hum. He scratched the back of his head as he thought about it.</p><p>"Just don't do anything stupid," Farlan replied dryly. He knew his husband, but he knew how horrible it could go. </p><p>Levi chuckled as he wandered over to the door; He paused to make sure his pistol was loaded and that he had a few more bullets. "I won't. I called a taxi; I'll call you later. I love you," He replied, reaching for his coat.</p><p>"I love you too. Be careful."</p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) furrowed her brow. Any moment now; Erwin's been gone a bit longer than he should. Starting to worry, She glanced over her shoulder.</p><p>Only to find him as the door opened about five kilometers down the hall. </p><p>With coffee all over his shirt, a bloody nose, and bring dragged by an officer with another man; They looked like children being dragged to the principal's office. </p><p>They were already beside her before she could realize it. </p><p>"...What the <em>fuck</em> happened?" (Y/n) asked her husband. She was able to get a better look at him; and the other guy. Whatever happened, her blond won.</p><p>He broke free from the hold on his wrist for a moment, "He tried to jump me and spilled my coffee. <em>Here</em>, you can have the other one. Got you a croissant sandwich and a lemon cake, too; Careful, the sandwich was put of the oven."</p><p>They ignored the drunk guy bickering about them. Stuff about germans, Nazis, and the third Reich. Nothing new.</p><p>"...<em>Are you hungry</em>?" She questioned quietly. She wasn't very sure how to respond to this situation. </p><p>"<em>No</em>. Go ahead and eat. I've gotta deal with <em>this</em> now," Erwin mumbled quietly. He scratched the back of his head. As he listened to the ringing phones and talking in the background.</p><p>(Y/n) glanced to his ears and cheeks. They always got the <em>faintest</em> hint of pink when he lied; He was always honest, but on the rare times he <em>did</em> stretch the truth, she would catch on.</p><p>"Well, I'm <em>assuming</em> they're going to have to take a statement. I can wait with him in the room for a minute, right?" She asked the impatient officer behind them. </p><p>"<em>Sure</em>, go ahead. Wait should be about an hour."</p><p>They sent one another a look. <em>Of course it was...</em></p><p>"<em>Alright</em>. Well, come on. We can share everything," (Y/n) told him. Standing, her hand went to her stomach really quick. A kick to the bladder almost made her wet herself. </p><p>Erwin frowned as a door was held open for him in the distance. "<em>Are you alright</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah. Come on, I'm hungry. The <em>sooner</em> we get this dealt with, the <em>better</em>," She nodded. As tired as she was, the smell of the coffee really did help her mood.</p>
<hr/><p>The street was dark in the morning hours. The only lights came from the street lamps, and the neighborhood felt tense.</p><p>Ulrich walked over to the car beside him. The sun was nowhere <em>near</em> peeking over the horizon, so he wasn't really worried about being seen. </p><p>There <em>was</em> a curfew, so if they were seen, they'd definitely be reported for suspicious activity. No one was allowed to be out between nine p.m. and six a.m.</p><p>Not that he particularly cared. </p><p>Tapping on the window, he waited for it to be rolled down. It only took a moment before Anselm peeked out the crack. </p><p>"You pack everything?"</p><p>"As much as we could bring. We can't turn the house over," He replied quietly. He glanced around the dark street to see if anyone was watching. There was no soul in site.</p><p>Ulrich mimicked the tiny gesture, noting that not a single house had a light on. </p><p>"You have money for gas?"</p><p>"We have three gas tanks. We don't plan on making any stops if we don't have to."</p><p>"Good decision. I was going to offer a tank or two. How long will your drive be?"</p><p>Anselm thought about it. "About <em>ten</em> hours, if we're lucky. You?"</p><p>"It's about five hours to Warsaw. Gonna stay there for the night. Figure it out from there. Make sure you find them and move them to the <em>east border </em>as soon as possible. I'd say going to Caen would be smart because it's closer to London, but Toulouse might be smarter to get away from the western front. Be <em>careful</em> of Toulouse though."</p><p>"...I was thinking maybe Bordeaux; Didn't even think about Caen. I'll have to talk to them when we get there and see what they say," Anselm replied quietly, squinting his eyes to see his companion. He glanced inside as Fritz talked to Alina about it. </p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>. Whatever's safest," Ulrich nodded quietly. He sent a glance to a window a few houses down; A light had turned on. He took that as a sign to get going. </p><p>He heard Krueger whistle while Anselm turned on his engine. They all had the same thought. </p><p>"Drive safe," Ulrich muttered near silently. He rocked on his heels for a moment, watching the lit window. Silently waiting for someone to peek outside. </p><p>"You too. <em>Good luck</em>," He replied, "Call whenever you get a chance. Hope you guys have some <em>good</em> news <em>sooner</em> or later."</p><p>"You too," Ulrich hummed. He made eye contact once again, only to start digging into his pocket. </p><p>Anselm almost started to get nervous. More lights were turning on. Whether it was time for people to start getting ready for work, or they were wondering what was happening outside, he didn't <em>really</em> want to wait and find out. Ulrich was in his Gestapo uniform, so of course no one would make it obvious if they were being nosy.</p><p>A <em>thick</em> envelope was brought out before he could realize it. That thing was almost busting at the seams.</p><p>A glance was sent out to his friend. A bit confused, Anselm went ahead and took it with a hint of reluctance. </p><p>"Open it when you get to France."</p><p>Without another word, Ulrich turned around to the car that Krueger pulled up with. He got into the passenger seat, only offering a wave as they began down the road. </p><p>They were quiet for a moment. Simply watching the absolutely loaded envelope for a moment. </p><p>"<em>I think</em> we should get going," Alina offered quietly. She wasn't particularly a fan of what was happening, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice. </p><p>"Yeah, that's a <em>good</em> thought," Anselm nodded with a deep breath. It was handed over to Fritz, who put it into the glove department. </p><p>Fritz adjusted in his seat as they began pulling away from the curb. "...You think this is going to go well?"</p><p>"I hope. At the very least, Let's go near the beach and <em>make sure</em> we have a boat as soon as we can."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Grenzen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Didn't mean to make this chapter so long, but I was enjoying writing it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) startled awake after she felt something on her face; <em>Something</em> ghosting against her cheek Looking around, she was relieved to see Uwe watching her. </p><p>"...<em>Sorry</em>," he mumbled quietly. He smiled though, showing her his new toys. Well, <em>one</em> of them were Charlie's, but the newborn couldn't use it quite yet. </p><p>"<em>It's okay</em>. Those are cute," She mumbled more to herself. She didn't mean to ignore him, but she was so <em>damn</em> tired. Yawning once again, she leaned back to cuddle with Erwin. </p><p>"Is uncle gonna get up? I wanna play with him," Uwe asked her. He was getting to have quite the vocabulary.</p><p>"No, not right now. Uncle's <em>really</em> tired," (Y/n) replied as she watched Adelaide in the kitchen. She was talking to Marge and Francine, who were fawning over a sleeping Charlie. </p><p>He nodded. His toys were set down after a moment. She felt kind of bad; Isabel and Lucie were still asleep. Farlan and Milly were, too.</p><p>"You wanna watch some cartoons?" (Y/n) offered. The blanket was brought up to cover her and Erwin. </p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>"Yeah! Go ahead and go power up the telly. Can you get the remote for me, please?"</p><p>"Sure," Uwe smiled. He always enjoyed cartoons. It was a bit late though; She wasn't sure if anything would be on for him.</p><p>Taking the remote, she rested it in her lap. They'd have to give it a minute to turn on. A faint hum was heard from the television as it warmed up.</p><p>Adelaide showed up and handed Charlie over before she could even realize it. She came out of nowhere and startled her sister a bit. "I'm gonna make something for everyone to eat. Can you watch him for me, please?"</p><p>"<em>Sure</em>," (Y/n) replied with a bit of a chuckle. The bundle was handed over, and it didn't take long for Charlie to get comfortable. He just stayed asleep. </p><p>She wished that was her. </p><p>"Auntie. Is it ready yet?"</p><p>"<em>Not yet</em>, buddy. It'll take a while. How about you go and ask your mommy if you could have some juice?" She asked in an effort to distract his impatience.</p><p>"...Juice sounds good," Erwin mumbled quietly. He pulled her closer, happy to feel her contact as he continued his effort to sleep. </p><p>(Y/n) gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Do you want any? I don't mind getting you a glass."</p><p>"Not if you're getting up," He replied through a yawn. He held her a bit tighter as a silent way of saying, '<em>Don't get up</em>.'</p><p>Holding Charlie a bit closer, she adjusted for comfort. She was basically sitting in Erwin's lap at that point, but he clearly didn't mind. He rested his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"...I should go shower. I was going to go and visit at the hospital so Levi could come back and figure some stuff out," Erwin mumbled quietly. He was barely above a whisper as he played with her hair. </p><p>"Yeah. I'll go with you. Addy's making some food, if you're hungry," (Y/n) offered him. As much as they didn't want to get up, they wanted to go and check in at the hospital. If something went wrong then she was sure they would have already gotten a call, but she wanted to check on Luka. </p><p>He thought about it. Finally opening his eyes, he glanced over to her. Charlie was still sleeping in her arms. </p><p>"I wish I could sleep like that...Are you watching him?" </p><p>"Yeah, he doesn't sleep without being held."</p><p>Nodding, Erwin looked around. A sudden noise drew his attention, but he went ahead and took the remote to turn the t.v.down from 20 to five. He changed it to the kid's channel for Uwe, who was already running over to sit in front of the television.</p><p>"You can try to ask Marge and Francine?...Those are their names, <em>right</em>?" </p><p>"Yeah. Maybe; Francine would probably be up for it."</p><p>The blond peeked through the doorway. "You call me?"</p><p>"I didn't. You wanna watch the baby?" (Y/n) asked her sister-in-law. She enjoyed children enough. </p><p>"Sure. Marge and Adelaide are making some pasta. I'm not being much help. How about the other one?"</p><p>Erwin sighed quietly; Time to get up, he guessed. "Uwe is probably just gonna be watching T.V. He'll only start running around when Isabel wakes up."</p><p>As if on cue, Farlan came out with Milly clinging to him, Isabel running out, and Lucie wandering to follow her friend. The kids just went to sit with Uwe when they heard the music from a French cartoon, though. </p><p>"They'll be distracted for as long as <em>that</em> goes on," Farlan told his sister, "Go ahead and just hold Charlie so he can sleep. He's a bit clingy, but he hasn't been sleeping lately."</p><p>Francine nodded as (Y/n) handed the baby over. She went ahead and sat on the couch to supervise the kid's, "Sounds easy enough. Don't see how I can mess it up."</p><p>"I don't either," Erwin chuckled, "Uwe's a bit clumsy and gets distracted easily, but that's all I can think about...Oh, and Uwe likes candles."</p><p>"I'll keep it in mind," She replied, flinching a little when Charlie adjusted for comfort. It seemed like she much preferred this job that cutting onions.</p><p>Farlan glanced around for a moment, but decided he was gonna go to the kitchen for some water. </p><p>Erwin sent a glance to (Y/n), pressing kiss to her temple. He picked her up as he stood; They'd go and use the shower here for now. They doubted anyone would care. </p><p>"About what time should get get going?" She asked him. </p><p>The door was closed behind them, "It's already this late. We can call a taxi when we get out, get some food, then go."</p><p>Tossing her shirt aside, (Y/n) started kicking her pants aside. "Sounds good to me."</p>
<hr/><p>The plates clicked together as they were set in the cupboard. Huffing to herself, Abigail turned to grab another stack of dishes to put away. </p><p>"Need any help?" Clementine asked from the table. Her papers were set aside as she waited. She really didn't want to do her essay.</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Abigail lied, "I'm fine...Just trying to have something to do."</p><p>The ginger watched her for a moment. The house was quiet; Everyone was gone to either school, college, or work. </p><p>"...Do you wanna go out to brunch?" She offered quietly. Her notes were being organized in her binder while she got ready to help around the house.</p><p>Abigail thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not. It sounds fun enough...When do you wanna go?"</p><p>Clementine looked around. The kitchen looked decent, but could be better. She went to retrieve the broom, "After we finish with all this."</p><p>"You can do your paper."</p><p>"It's due next week anyways. I have plenty of time. Anything else you need done?"</p><p>"Wiping off the windows and picking up the living room."</p><p>The room was silent for a moment. Neither really knew what to say. It's been so...<em>off</em> since they learned about Erwin and Augustine getting into that plane crash. </p><p>Clementine looked towards the ground. It was still a sore thought; She always liked it when Erwin and Mike would come this way. Abigail always got excited to see them, yet none of them got a proper funeral. </p><p>"So...Have you decided?"</p><p>"<em>Hmm</em>?"</p><p>"Have decided about it?"</p><p>"Oh...Yeah. I think I have."</p><p>"Will they even let you do it?" The older woman asked as she began to wipe off the counters. </p><p>"My parents and grandparents were both blonde; Red hair is every other generation in my family. I don't see why they wouldn't. Get me with a guy with blue eyes, and that's basically definite. The hair? Not so much," Clementine replied quietly, "I'm just worried about the hair, but I feel like I don't really have much of a choice. Not that I'm <em>complaining</em>; I just don't like the thought of being a <em>single</em> mother."</p><p>"Lebensborn let's you <em>adopt</em>; You don't <em>have</em> to get pregnant," Abigail nodded as they thought. She'd been talking about it for a while now. </p><p>"I know, but I think it'd give me more credit. My aunt and uncle are already fucked; The Gestapos coming for them soon and I <em>know</em> that. If I wanna get away from the camps, I gotta do <em>something</em>...Besides, it's probably just me being <em>me</em>, but I like the idea of having a baby. <em>Should</em> get married, but," Clementine shrugged quietly, "The Reich will pay for my schooling, basic housing, and doctors visits if I play it right. They'll make sure the baby is cared for."</p><p>"And are you sure that's what you want? I wouldn't mind helping you; You can come and stay here in the guest bedroom if you need to. But...Don't do anything you're not completely sure about."</p><p>Meeting Abigail's gaze, Clementine shrugged after a moment. There wasn't much to say, but she wanted to keep talking. </p><p>The silence was unbearable. That's all they've been hearing lately.</p><p>"I think I've made up my mind...Have any ideas for names?"</p>
<hr/><p>(Y/n) dried her hair with a towel. She went ahead and looked over to Erwin, who was pulling on some underwear. </p><p>"You've got a <em>cute</em> butt," She told him. He probably wouldn't appreciate a nice smack right in the morning; He bonked his head against a shelf last time and she still felt bad. </p><p>"So do you," He shook his head with a grin. He always thought she was so cute. A bit sexual, too. Biting his lip, he told himself to stop being such a perv. </p><p>"So...You think Anselm and them are going to make it though?"</p><p>"I hope. <em>Something's</em> going on, but they can't say what. I think all the phones are tapped; Governments listening and would take anyone who they think is leaking information to the camps," Erwin thought about it. That's all that made sense to him.</p><p>Nodding, (Y/n) pulled on some pants to the best of her abilities. "Guess that makes sense. That's probably how a bunch of people are being sent to camps...You have a pullover that I can wear?"</p><p>"Doesn't help that people get special benefits for turning others in. And yeah, I can get you one. I was going to throw on a t-shirt and a cardigan or something," He nodded. She was brushing her hair out in the mirror; It looked so long now; Past her waist. He didn't pay much attention most of the time, but he liked playing with it. </p><p>"...Can I do your hair later?" Erwin asked her quietly. A hand wrapped around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. They should call that taxi. </p><p>(Y/n) thought about it. "Sure. I was gonna put it in a bun, but go ahead. Bring some stuff; We should <em>really</em> get going soon."</p><p>He nodded. He picked up his comb to deal with his hair while he remembered; He'll bring it with him. "I know. Give me a moment and I'll go get you something to wear and go send a  call."</p><p>"Sounds good for me. Try and see if you can get a hold of my dad or Anselm. I don't know if they're gonna stop, but I'd like to know what's happening."</p><p>"I will," Erwin nodded. Once again, he pressed his lips to her cheek, but (Y/n) made sure to offer him her lips. </p><p>Left alone in the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. <em>Jeez</em>, she looked rough. Her makeup bag- <em>which Farlan brought over</em>- was brought in front over her. </p><p>The door opened before she could expect it though; <em>Right</em> into her elbow. She couldn't help but hiss when it hit, but hurried to cover her chest. She didn't really want anyone seeing her in her bra.</p><p>Some laughter was heard, "<em>Sorry</em> auntie! I gotta use the restroom.</p><p>"Izzy, you scared me! <em>Knock</em> next time," (Y/n) teased her. Still, She jumped when Lucie stood behind her niece. </p><p>"We're all girls. My <em>grandma</em> says that's okay," Lucie shrugged. Her attention was on the make up with Isabel, though. </p><p>Erwin peeked in to be nosy. "What are you all doing?"</p><p>"I was <em>going</em> to do my makeup, but they barged right in," (Y/n) shook her head. She was still covering her chest, and happily took the hoodie that was offered. </p><p>"Can we do our makeup?" They asked in near unison. Erwin went head and took the mascara that they held up; Last thing they needed was a mess. </p><p>"Isn't Lucie supposed to go home at ten?" He asked in an effort to distract them.</p><p>(Y/n) looked at Erwin. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>. </p><p>It was almost noon. </p><p>A doorbell was heard. They made eye contact once again; The girls cut right past Erwin to hurry to the door. </p><p>"<em>Anyone call</em>?" (Y/n) asked in a hissed whisper. </p><p>"<em>I had no idea</em>," He replied as they hurried down the hall. Erwin made sure she was behind him. </p><p>Marge was already opening the door though; Welcoming in a rather tall man. </p><p>Jules looked a bit rough for wear. </p><p>"<em>Daddy</em>! What happened to your face?" Lucie asked as she ran up to him. A smile crossed his face as he lifted her up to hug her, but it faded when Erwin made his presence clear. </p><p>They kept a <em>tense</em> eye contact.</p><p>"I got into <em>another</em> bar fight.</p><p>The little girl frowned. "You <em>promised</em> you wouldn't go to the bar again..."</p><p>"I <em>wasn't</em> drinking. I was trying to get your uncle; I promise, baby."</p><p>"Can we talk?" Erwin cut their conversation off. He was immediately met by a kidney shot from (Y/n), which he promptly ignored. </p><p>"I should get going--"</p><p>"<em>No</em>. We should <em>really</em> talk," Erwin asked once again. He pulled his shirt up a bit; Revealing a gun tucked away. "We can go to the office."</p><p>Adelaide, Farlan, and Francine had made their way out from the kitchen at this point. They would have joined in on the conversation, but Erwin made the room go silent. </p><p>(Y/n) could damn near hear the blood pounding in her ears. </p><p>Lucie was set down as Jules moved her behind him. </p><p>"...Go ahead and keep playing with Isabel. Daddy's gonna be <em>right back</em>, okay?" Jules told her gently. The blond wasn't exact inconspicuous about the firearm; Even the kids saw it.</p><p>(Y/n) stepped aside; Towards the living room. Jules walked over towards the hall with Erwin, who told him to take off his coat. Farlan was following them at this point; Ready to draw out his own weapon if needed. </p><p>They turned towards the end of the hall before she could even think. </p><p>As best as she could, (Y/n) hurried to reach for his arm. "<em>Don't</em> do anything stupid."</p><p>"Farlan and I were going to make him strip to his underwear. Don't worry; I won't be too long," Erwin whispered with a smile; A complete 180 from how he looked a second prior. He wasn't the type to get <em>angry</em> angry, and it scared her a little when he did. </p><p>"...Like I said; <em>Don't</em> do anything stupid."</p><p>"<em>I won't</em>. Go ahead and go finish getting ready," He chuckled quietly. Not at all convincing. </p><p>(Y/n) glanced back into the living room as the others watched with caution. She turned back to her husband, "What are you going to do with him?"</p><p>Erwin looked at her over his shoulder. He let out a bit of a sigh, "Depends on how compliant he is. Either I beat the living shit out of him, <em>or</em> we blackmail him into being a sort of bodyguard or something. Extra body shield, at the very least."</p><p>"You're not helpful," She groaned, "And how do you know we can trust that? And <em>don't</em> say anything about that little girl. She's going home today."</p><p>He gave her a look. "<em>Of course</em> she is. But we can't just leave Paris and not deal with <em>this</em>; I'll try and see if we can get the Pierre guy to show up so we can make a deal with them. We'll figure it out when Levi shows up."</p><p>He had a point. Still; She didn't want them to and be in a room alone with <em>him</em>. (Y/n) bit her lip in her reluctance before she turned back towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Adelaide, can you call Levi and tell him we'll be a while?"</p>
<hr/><p>Ulrich looked out the window. There were cows in the fields that they passed by every now and again. He hadn't seen one in almost two decades; They were a relieving site. </p><p>"So, why'd they agree to send you over again?" Krueger asked him. It was something that he didn't even expect. </p><p>"Claimed I could go over and help set up torture rooms if they want information from opposing troops. Teach them some techniques. Was able to convince the Führer to let me do it; Said it could distract me from constantly missing my family and the, 'vacation,' would help clear my mind," He replied quietly. Not to be morbid, but he was craving a hamburger now. Fresh fries and a coca cola, too.</p><p>"Hmm," The general mumbled, "They let me go for planning. I get to go on the front line...Karina's terrified about it..."</p><p>Ulrich sent a look. </p><p>"The <em>front</em> lines? Did you request it?"</p><p>"It was the only way to <em>not</em> look suspicious. They think Anselm's coming this way, too. Right now, I bet they're tearing the Morozov's home apart from the seams to find Fritz and Alina- or anything in general- in all honesty," Krueger replied with a huff. He turned his signal on so he could turn into a main road. Whether there'd be a border checkpoint or not, he wasn't sure. "I told Anselm to leave because I saw their address on the Gestapo's list."</p><p>"...Do you think they could get on a backroad and sneak into France?"</p><p>"I hope he does. At the very least, he's gonna have to cut through the forest and be ready to shoot. I know he and Fritz will be ready to kill if they have to, but Alina probably won't be," Krueger nodded as he thought about it,"He might be able to just go through and say he's being sent as a spy, but I doubt it."</p><p>"Him alone, then <em>maybe</em>. Give him enough time and he can convince someone that green isn't an actual color; He's persuasive as <em>hell</em> when he wants to be. But with Fritz and Alina? I just hope he's got enough gas to speed right past the border," Ulrich thought aloud. He played with the locket around his neck. </p><p>"If he's smart, they'll stay in civilian clothes and say they're camping at the forest over there then just walk right over. Sounds like the least convincing plan, but you know that's the <em>most</em> likely it'll be the one that works the best," The general replied. He did the same with Reiner not long after he'd married Karina; They only knew they wandered into France when people kept asking for directions in French.</p><p>Ulrich nodded. He was deep in thought now. </p><p>"Are you gonna be fighting on the front line? If you are, then do you think Anselm and them will get caught in cross fire? You don't know when Germany's invading France. It could be at any minute. Should we try and call (Y/n) and them right now and tell them to relocate?"</p><p>"...I think I'll stay in Poland for a long time. A few months, at least. Won't be going towards the Soviets for a while...And I think they're going in at midnight or something; Still getting supplies over there. I don't know how willing they'll be to ditch Frnace if Anselm's girl's in the critical unit. Monoxide poisoning is <em>rough</em>; She could need up to a year to completely recover...If her organs <em>don't</em> shut down. That's how Karina's ex husband died. Fucker deserved it though. Anselm's girl's a sweetheart; Don't talk much, but I like her."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard her speak...I know she likes puzzles and books, and some chemistry. I was never into that kinda stuff. I <em>also</em> never had toys as a kid, so..."</p><p>"That sounds boring as hell. What'd you do?" Krueger asked him. May as well fill the silence with something that isn't <em>completely</em> depressing. Of course, he was talking to this guy, so things were going to get a bit upsetting at some point.</p><p>Ulrich thought about it. There were some more cows; Some deer in the distance, too. He hoped they could get something to eat soon. "My childhood nanny was a ballet dancer. I would dance with her and my sisters...."</p><p>A faint smile crossed his face as he thought about them. "Emerly and Lorelei were good dancers. Eloise and I were clumsy as all hell. After my older sisters went, it was just Eloise and me. <em>That's</em> when I got decent, but she was also a little clumsy toddler. I quit for a while after Eloise 'went', but I got back onto it once I was eight. My father tried to make me stop when I was twelve and he caught me; Told me that it'd make me fancy men."</p><p>"...He said that <em>despite</em> what he let '<em>happen</em>' to you?"</p><p>"<em>Exactly</em>. One of the few times I acted out as a child; Got another twenty lashings for it. He got rid of my nanny, too. Got some old <em>hag</em> to watch me. I swear to god; It was absolute hell," Ulrich mumbled quietly. He never liked thinking about it. </p><p>Krueger nodded as houses began to appear in the distance; They were close to the border. He offered a look to Ulrich from the corner of his eye. He never talked about his childhood much behind a sentence, "Not to be crude, but how many times were you whipped?"</p><p>He did the math. His fingers went up as he thought about it; Even rubbed his back against the seat. </p><p>"One hundred and twenty three."</p><p>Krueger almost stomped on the brakes. That was <em>way</em> higher than he would have even guessed; The look on his face seemed to tell it all.</p><p>"Yeah. <em>Exactly</em>. There was twenty for when i tried to get Emerly to come back. Another twenty for Lorelei; I didn't even know what was happening. I just knew my parents were saying they were getting new families...I didn't want them to go..."</p><p>"Got another thirty for Eloise; At <em>that</em> point, I knew what was going to happen to her...My mom killed a pet bug I had- a praying mantis- and gave me five just because I was mad at her; She had company over, and couldn't be gone from them too long though."</p><p>"All because you had a <em>pet bug</em>?" Krueger cringed quietly. The most he was ever punished was being spanked, but he was also a little nightmare sometimes.</p><p>"Yup. <em>Then</em> I met Kuchel. Dear Lord- I was sneaking out every night to go to her place. Some of the best times of my life; We didn't always '<em>do stuff</em>,' though; Sometimes I just felt more comfortable over there, ya know?"</p><p>"Yeah, I used to do the same. I just went all over town though."</p><p>Ulrich shook his head, "<em>Nah</em>. I was like a stray dog and Kuchel was the one who fed me; She couldn't get rid of me if she wanted to...<em>Anyways</em>, my parents found out I snuck out after part of our mansion caught on fire and I came walking up at five in the morning to get dressed for school."</p><p>"And, <em>of course</em>, they were mad at me. Fucking hooked me up to a rig with the help of some of my dad's sadistic buddies- The ones who liked that kind of stuff- and went to fucking town. I think it was more for <em>them</em> than me. <em>Then</em>- to top it <em>all</em> off- They were mad at me when I admitted to sneaking out to a <em>girl's</em> house. They were only mad because they '<em>picked me a wife</em>,' even though they were <em>constantly</em> cheating on one another."</p><p>"They sound like work."</p><p>"They sound like I should've <em>strangled</em> them to death instead."</p><p>Passing the small houses, it stood turned into little settlements as they went. Nothing too big; Almost like a family couldn't go far and built a little community around one another. </p><p>"How about you?"</p><p>"You're making me <em>appreciate</em> my childhood. My only problem was being told, 'no,' when I wanted something."</p><p>"Levi used to do that," Ulrich smiled fondly, "I was so weak; Spoiled that kid <em>rotten</em>. Wish I coulda done that for (Y/n) and Adelaide."</p><p>Krueger was a bit happy for a topic change. "Reiner had never even been allowed a toy before I met Karina. Poor kid nearly started crying every time you <em>looked</em> at him; He was just so scared of being yelled at. Always so anxious that he'd mess up his chores or break something <em>then</em> start crying because he didn't want you to yell at him."</p><p>"Was his biological father a professional asshat, too?"</p><p>"Yeah. <em>Definitely</em>. Would lock Reiner in the closet when Karina went out and couldn't take him just so his alcoholic ass could get drunk at the bar."</p><p>"...Coulda sent me a letter. I would have happily broken out and bashed his head in."</p><p>They went quiet for a moment. The car stopped; They were just at the edge of a little border town. A little coffee shop smelt absolutely delicious, but they wanted to avoid any stops on this side of the border. </p><p>"...Coulda. I was the one who did a wellness check when the neighbors heard a ruckus. Guy fell down the stairs- probably because he was dizzy- broke his neck, and died at the bottom of the stairs. Showed signs of monoxide poisoning though. Good riddance, ya know?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't get people like that," Ulrich nodded. Honestly, it reminded him of his father. </p><p>"We're about twenty minutes from the border; Get your paperwork ready to show. An hour in, and we'll send a call and get something to eat before continuing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lebensborn was a system for the Nazis to basically breed Aryan children. The mother's got free welfare and 60% of the mother's were unmarried and could give private births, and the fathers were usually SS officers.</p><p>Should clarify; Abigail and all them were told that the cast died in a plane crash. Hinted at that in the beginning, but I don't know how direct it was. </p><p>Also, television's used to have to warm up. I'm not sure how long it took- couldn't find anything about that- but it wasn't immediate like today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>